


Chaldea Impregnation

by orphan_account



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: All The Way Through Cum, Big Cock, Chikan, Cum Inflation, F/M, Impregnation, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 61,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It had started in Fuyuki, with a man raping the women of the city. There, Rin had been dealt a defeat she couldn't even name to anyone else. Now she's in Chaldea, hoping to not only find the man who wronged her, but also to help preserve humanity.Then she meets the last master, and recognizes him once again.Anonymous Commission, see bio for more information.





	1. Chapter 1

Rin Tohsaka pinched the bridge of her nose as she stood in the empty cable car. Her usual tights were drawn up to the crest of her thighs, a light jacket over her usual red attire, and her black plaid skirt billowing lightly beneath her. Waving in the still air of the cabin car as her foot rose and fell on the metal floor, tapping away with the rest of her sanity.  
  
Her fingers slid down her button nose to her teeth, biting the end of her thumb in exacerbated anger. Her eyes looked around herself at the many cameras that lined the system. Hardly as reliable as a fine familiar, lacking the direct connection and needing a _second_ pair of eyes in order to ensure they were catching anything. No alerts unless there was _something_ else to notify them, and even then, easy to avoid.   
  
She loathed modern technology with a passion, but just this once, she _wished_ it had been more prevalent. Prevalent or with someone at the helm who was competent with them. At least then there may have been a small chance of things having a better outcome. No, Rin corrected herself. Not a better outcome, but a more _satisfying_ conclusion.  
  
“Dammit all,” Rin cursed as she looked at the ground, grinding her heel into it. She let herself wear the aggravation, no else to see her while in the dark train cab. She was alone with her thoughts, her exacerbation, and her desire to see a man murdered.  
  
Having a rapist not only attack, _but impregnate_ your little sister tended to rub you the wrong way.  
  
“At least Shirou is watching over them,” Rin muttered again, looking down at her watch. This wasn’t where she wanted to be in the middle of the night, but it was where she had to be. Alone in a train, where her sister was attacked, and their teacher a few days before then. “It’s always here, the beach, or temple steps. Always late at night.” Rin mumbled what she knew, and she knew a great deal.  
  
She knew about magecraft, about familiars, about monitoring the habits of others and the necessity to keep one’s heart closed when they dealt with issues of grave importance. She knew also, thanks to Shirou Emiya, the importance of family and friends, the strength that could be gained by depending on them through weaknesses, and remembering them in times of peril. She had been through enough to realize such herself.  
  
A hand trailed at the glass window of the train cab, watching the starry sky hang in the air as the rest of the forest whipped by. This wasn’t usually a packed train, not in the direction she was heading. Trains _to_ Fuyuki were notoriously light in the evenings, busier in the day when businesses were opening. She had known that for some time.  
  
She only realized how dangerous it was when that solitude was what gave the rapist time to attack.  
  
_CRCH!_ Her nails grated the glass as Rin remembered it again. A call to Emiya’s household about her sister’s state, the panic in her mind as she rushed over there, the boy she had fallen in love with beating her there by minutes, and already in tears next to her. The anger that flooded from that. Anger that was monumental, yet already part of a growing fire.  
  
“Taiga Fujimura, Ayako Mitsuzuri, Sakura…” Rin listed the victims she knew personally, foregoing the necessity to name the _dozens_ of others. A list that had started growing nearly two months after the grail war had ended, and yet was growing to this day. Shirou had lost many nights sleep over it, and Rin fell soon after their teacher was attacked. The state of Sakura did _nothing_ to help.  
  
It was only after then that she forewent her concerns with the Clock Tower to focus on the attacks as well. The public police department was ludicrously underperforming if _this_ many attacks were occurring, and all Rin got from them she cared was the location and time of the attacks. They didn’t even have a description for her to follow up on. Useless. Just one more reason why she loathed technology, never good enough when you needed it most.  
  
_Ding! “Attention not arriving at Fuyuki Tram station B. Next stop, Sendai.”_ The speakers overhead blared and Rin crushed her eyes with it, gritting her teeth. Still nothing, and it was going to be a half hour’s trip to Sendai from the outer reaches of Fuyuki. It was likely the last cab of the night as well. And she was still getting nowhere.  
  
She threaded her hand into one of her long black pigtails, whipping it over her shoulder before crossing her arms, staring along the length of the car. There was no one here, and she confirmed it, but that it still annoyed her that _anyone_ could be attacked her and not realize. Worse than that, how someone could be attacked and _no one did anything_.   
  
It just didn’t add up, and she was loathing it all the more she thought about it. But there wasn’t anything she could think of, not reasonably.  
  
Sakura was at Emiya’s house, being nurtured by the boy who had helped to take care of her for so many years. Her _and_ their teacher, who was given _obvious_ leave from school. The rape alone was a horrifying thing, but it was what _else_ occurred to both women, _all of them_, that made this so much more detrimental to Rin.  
  
When they were fucked, the were impregnated. Impossible as it seemed, the few pictures she had gleamed from the police, under her carefully constructed illusion spells, made it clear how it happened. She just didn’t believe it was anything natural.  
  
The amount of cum that _painted_ the women was jaw dropping in volume. Enough for her to think they were pulling some kind of sink and demented prank on her in the face of what was happening, but the officer she had charmed was insistent that all officers and detectives involved were given the same images.  
  
Images that depicted her _sister_ covered in cum from her hips to her feet, head draped back as she sat on a toilet seat cover, legs spread out, and cunt _ruined_ by whatever was shoved up her If there wasn’t a veritable tidal wave of cum flowing out of her cunt, Rin was sure she would have been able to _see_ up her sister’s pussy and straight to her cervix. And if that wasn’t horrifying enough, then the way her gut was distended out certainly did it, making her look as if she was pregnant before the attack.  
  
It wasn’t just her sister either. All the other women were in the same state. Some on the covers of toilets, others lying back on a row of seats, even a few standing up as if _affixed_ to the holding poles of the train car, but all of them in the same position. Legs spread, cum soaked, cum _filled_, and without a sense of decency left to them. There was, however, one fact that Rin ignored. By choice no less.  
  
She, and Emiya as well, refused to admit the look of adoration and pleasure that was just as obvious across every woman’s face. Crossed eyes, blushing faces, agape mouths, lolled tongues, and twisted grins that were as ruined as their cunts. It wasn’t something she was willing to admit to seeing, no matter how many times it crossed her eyes.  
  
Yes, situations like these were why it was good to be an emotionless magus over an impulsive fool. Otherwise she would have burned the city and considered it a worthy trade. If nothing else, it was reason enough for _her_ to catch the bastard responsible and no else. That way, she could extract the necessary payment from his corpse.  
  
She wouldn’t alert a soul once she found him. She’d calmly immobilize him, blast away his arms, his legs, his _cock_, and let the familiars at her command dispose of the rest. That would be a justifiable end to a deplorable man.  
  
_DING! “Now arriving, please exit appropriately.”_ The call came from above, Rin looking up to see them pulling into a stop. The lights of the station dotted the windows as they rolled in, making her stand back and away from the doors. She wasn’t getting off, but she was not going to look out of place.  
  
She’d look like any other normal high school student, dressed for the off season, waiting to go home, and vulnerable to any man with lurid ideas. Men who would _not_ know that she had crystals in her pocket capable of blasting away a Servant and with familiars about the cab to alert her to a single unwanted man approaching her. She was prepared for whatever was to come.  
  
And though she still was, Rin had to admit she was surprised by the volume of people that came in. So late a train, she had assumed that it would make for easier transport. It was more than evident now she hadn’t ridden _this_ train before, as the people here were numerous. Numerous… and unsettling.  
  
They weren’t _horrible_, though clearly not to her stature, but they lacked the decorum of who she expected. Messy shirts, the stench of booze, wet appearances, even a few _very_ lurid outfits on the women she saw, a couple likely _her_ age, but adorned in what was lingerie more than clothing. She turned her nose at them, even as she felt herself starting to be pushed around by the crowd.  
  
“Honestly, I almost prefer the bastard getting a jump on me over this.” Rin sighed, settling with it as a natural part of the commute, and allowed herself to be _guided_ around. Her high heels carried her to one of the ends of the cabin car by her design, near an exit and window. It was safer than the middle of the train.   
  
_DING! “Stand clear of the doors. Now departing for, Sendai station.”_ Rin would have scoffed if it wasn’t such a worthless action. Sendai, a city comparable to Hiroshima, yet referred to by _one_ station. It was almost as ludicrous as everything else occurring in Fuyuki.  
  
The lurch of the train caught her by momentary surprise, though she caught herself before she floundered from it. Many others in the now packed cab did the same, as she was used to it. What she was not used to was what came next.  
  
_GROPE!_ That being the hand on her ass.  
  
Fire _flared_ through her cheeks, the girl’s eyes widening as she immediately recognized the sensation over her ass, _beneath her skirt_ no less. A hand that was far larger than her own, muscled if she had to admit it, and feeling her butt as if it were a piece of dough and… and it was _massaging her with it!_ How had her familiars _not_ seen this coming?!  
  
A man that she couldn’t even see behind her, pushing against her back just hard enough to keep her from turning, and using the rest of the crowd _in front_ of her to keep her docile. She knew the trick enough from her research, sexually assaulting her and using her humility to keep her quiet. Seeing as even a _glance_ put no less than a dozen unsavory eyes on her, it was _working_. Working as the man _worked_ her panties beneath her short skirt, playing with the fabric like… like he wanted to _rip it_.  
  
Her temper _flared_ before she realized just how crucial this was.  
  
Chikan in the train, at night, in the suspect spot… this was her man. If not, then he was a _dead_ one.   
  
Her hand flew to her skirt pocket, biting back a scream as she did so. This man was _hers_ and no one else’s! She’d blast a _whole_ in the cab, take him with her, and blame a gas leak later! If that damnable priest could get away with it, then so could she!  
  
_GRIP!_ “Don’t do that.” Except, apparently, she couldn’t.  
  
Rin Tohsaka looked at her arm, held up at her side, while another hand grabbed her wrist, just beneath the crux of her thumb, and keeping it still in its grasp. Her hand holding no less than _four_ pre-charged gems capable of ripping a building in two, and that hand being controlled by the man behind her. Rin growled.  
  
“Don’t throw that here,” the man behind her spoke, grabbing her wrist as he _still_ kept a hand on her ass. She growled, ready to turn on him, but was held back by the hand. “It’s not hard for me to see you were expecting me, but I don’t many people would agree blowing up a train of _hundreds_ of passengers is a just act, do you?” She didn’t care if they did. “Hmm… guess you don’t.” She widened her gaze a bit at admittance on his part.  
  
“What do you-_OH~_?” She began to question, only stop when she felt a hand slip into her panties. That should have made her _scream_. But instead… it made her _melt_. Why? Rin had no idea.  
  
“That’s right, calm down.” He spoke on, the hand on her wrist trailing up until it fed into her fingers. While he did, his other hand fed its way under her skirt and panties, rounding her hips until it was over the snatch of her cunt. “Hmm… no bush. How _inviting._” The words were jarring.  
  
“Stop this inst_-ENT~_” Her voice hit an _unflattering_ high pitch as one of his fingers squeezed into her cunt. Fast and hard enough that her walls clenched at the sudden invasion, wetting her lips and making her knees nearly buckle. It felt like a nullifying Gandr spell to her _brain_.   
  
“There, that’s better,” the man _cooed_ behind her, to which Rin could only let out a harsh moan. What had… why did it feel like that? “Surprised how it felt? All the other women are. Having a great technique helps, but a perfected technique on a virgin? Well, there’s a reason people frown hunting fish with dynamite. It just _blows them away~_.” The words were whispered into her ear as the finger began to curl.  
  
Rin Tohsaka, best magus in Fuyuki and Winner of the 5th Holy Grail war, bit her lip as she felt herself _drool_ with the pleasure that ran up her body. She bit her lips until she thought she was going to bleed, too ashamed to even look down and fathom how much liquid would be spilling over her skirt. She was so wet… it couldn’t… it had to be noticeable.  
  
And the number of people around her was _not_ insignificant. There were a great many of them here, even if they were uncouth in appearance. They were all in the same cramped train as her, as she was being felt up and _finger banged_ by a man she didn’t know, and who had _raped so many others_, and she was… was… _melting_ to his touch!  
  
“No need to cry,” the man spoke, and it wasn’t until the words were uttered that Rin realized she was doing just that. She sucked in a breath through her teeth, tilting her head back in the hope of catching a glimpse of the man’s face. That way she’d know who to _kill_ later. “Not unless you’re willing to scream.” Scream? No… that she wouldn’t do.  
  
She was not going to scream for this man, in any sense. Even if she was in danger, she… she would _not_ let someone else have the satisfaction of doing something to him before she did. For her sister and teacher, she’d tear his arms off and beat him to death with them, she’d have Emiya gift her a sword for cutting out his eyes she’d have his cock… his cock…  
  
His cock… the one that was between her legs… and growing.  
  
Rin only recognized it when he squeezed her ass a bit harder, making her bend forwards and _stare_ at it. Stare at the cock that almost looked like a baseball bat before anything else. Thick as her forearm and just as long, if not _longer_. Long enough to make her have to look _up_ from it, and stare as it pointed towards the rest of the people in the crowd. Either they weren’t looking intentionally, or they were staring at her blushing and sweat drenched face.  
  
“See, scream,” the man repeated behind her. “Every other chick I fucked ended up hollering, loud enough that I realized fucking out in the open isn’t gonna work. And you wouldn’t want me to fuck you in front of all these people.” He posed the question almost _innocently._ He did so as he slowly began to draw his cock back from her, letting it _drag_ at her cunt as she did so.  
  
Rin _mewled_ at the sensation, feeling it at her cunt lips already being spread by the man who had a finger in her. She could feel liquid pouring from her cunny as the cock slipped inch after inch through her thighs, loathing how she was _squeezing_ them together. Wet as she was, it succeeded in nothing but making her legs feel like butter against the cock. A dick that was hard as diamonds, and worth its weight in gold.   
  
“Or maybe… you do,” the man whispered to her again. “But an audience isn’t my thing, not when we really start to dance. How about we compromise?” The question passed his lips just as his cock slipped past hers. Nether at least. She bit her lips to keep herself from mewling. If she did that… then she’d _have_ to scream, if only to get everyone to notice the monster. “Why don’t I just carry you there. I think I have enough support for it.” A monster indeed.  
  
His monstrous nature was only further confirmed when she felt his finger leaver her cunt, only to cling itself around the bottom of her panties, grabbing at the fabric and pulling. Not down, not out, but _up_.   
  
_RIP!_ The sound was short, enough to draw a few curious eyes, but all they saw was Rin bent over in front of a guy, looking understandably angry while surrounded by numerous other uncouth patrons. They dismissed the sound without a thought, leaving her panty-less against the rapist… and his cock prodding at her ass.  
  
For only a moment though, just as soon as it started to push through her thighs again, lightly fucking them and making her bend backwards as the pleasure from the touch began to infect her mind. That wasn’t _fair_ in _any_ sense of the word. She was… she was strong enough to deal with him, she knew it. And it was going to be the secrecy of the Magus world that let this man just… just _fuck her_ like this?  
  
“Good girl, you’re a good one, you know that?” He _petted_ her gently, making Rin shiver. Something that had _nothing_ to do with the cock that was still poking through her thighs. A cock that was… oh by Artoria’s holy blade, this was a sword in itself! A battering ram in fact! “And a good girl gets to know… my cock is special. Special in size, shape, and feel. Pretty sure didn’t need to tell you the first one though, seeing as a girl as smart as you could probably tell two feet of dong is a foot and a half over what most girls are used to.”  
  
Rin most certainly did not_ know about that._ How would… how would she have _any_ idea how big a cock should be. Sh-Shirou was big but… but not this big…  
  
“Don’t worry, I won’t keep you waiting. I know you’re eager.” Rin wasn’t eager. She wasn’t. She was just shaking because there were a _lot_ of people, unsavory and questionable enough, riding the train and her _sister’s rapist_ was behind and _getting ready_ to _rape her_. Rape her with that… that _thing_ that barely passed for a cock. Her hands tightened into fists as the man gripped her arms.  
  
She could feel the head of it at her lips, sure that with the size of it that it wouldn’t get any further. _Torment her_, but… but that was it. It wasn’t as if it… was…  
  
_WUuuumphph~_” “_HMPMPPPPPHH!!” _Rin _screamed_ between her bitten lips as the cock slowly speared her cunt. Speared and rooted itself in her. Pushed into her cunt walls and shoved _everything_ else away. Nothing was standing in its path.   
  
She could feel the monstrous head traveling up her inch by inch. Inches so slow yet _cosmically _too fast! Her walls couldn’t adjust fast enough, her mind was already exploding through the pleasure, and she was being picked up off the floor by it. Rin Tohsaka was literally being _fucked into the air_ by the cock. Her eyes crossed as she felt it.  
  
Whether people were watching or not, she couldn’t tell anymore. She could only tell that the dick was pushing past her walls and stretching her to a degree that should have been _impossible_. So impossible that her body was trying to change just to make it work. Her jaw opening up as the whine left her, legs spreading as the _rapist_ behind her didn’t let up, and her back arching to give the cock more room to move.   
  
“There we go,” he hummed behind her, and Rin almost missed it. “Always feels good to be in a new pocket. Yours is just the right size, too.” The _degrading_ comment was made as he lowered one hand to run up her stomach over the front of her shirt. It _irked_ Rin almost as much as the fucking that her clothing was _tight!_ A moment ago, the sweater over her was loose, but now it _strained._  
  
Strained by the dick that was literally pushing out of her gut, and his hand was feeling the tip of his own cock. A cock that was in her guts, but being felt past her stomach and shirt. It was _visible_, and Rin could only stare at it from on high, mouth agape and drool _slipping_ past her ‘O’ed lips. Her toes were curled all the same, almost begging to touch the ground. Her rapist didn’t comply or help.  
  
“Wow, you were a virgin, too.” The comment almost rocked Rin just as much. With all the pain and what was happening, she had _forgotten_ about that. She had forgotten about her virginity because _this dick_ would make a wanton whore scream. And it was her first. “Man, prudes must be bitches, but at least its easy to tame you all.” Heat sweltered in Rin’s gut, forcing her to suck in as much as air she, could, ready to _scream_ in dismissal.  
  
_WUMP! SMACK! _But a pull back and drive forward literally _fucked_ the air and fight out of her. Because she felt as if the cock had just hit into her _chest!_  
  
“Careful now, this is where things get difficult,” he commented behind her as he… turned? Yes, as he _turned_ on her.  
  
She was literally being _controlled_ by a cock in her pussy, directed as her entire body was turned to face the wall of the tram car, away from the ground. Now only her rapist’s back was facing them, and she was facing a wall. A wall with her drooling, ahegao face. Her hands reached up to it, trying to find perch to grab with. Instead, only for her palms to go flat against it.  
  
_WUMP! WUMP! WUMP!_ As the man started to fuck her with _fervor_. Rin’s body was convulsing through the thrusts. Her head shook left and right as she felt her body being controlled and directed, the cock in her going from the edge of her cunt to between her _breasts_. Fucking her so deeply she _knew_ it had to be impossible, but the fucking into her mind stopping any sane thoughts for what was happening.  
  
Only recognizing that she was being put through a Chikan scene on a tram car, one she had put herself into, and the cock was making her feel stupid.  
  
“Man, virgins are the best,” he spoke behind her, and if Rin had breath to scream, she would have, but every ounce of breath she took in was only _fucked_ out of her with the strength of the feet long dick in her. “Thing is, can’t finish with you here. Too much of a scene. So, hold on a second.” She didn’t have anything to hold onto.  
  
Rin desperately wished she did, because in the next moment, she was being carried. Carried by a cock in her cunt and hands that moved down to her ass. Not through the crowd, thankfully, but through the doors in the back.  
  
The man _slapped_ the side of them, opening them up and directing her forward. Her slack jawed face the first thing to enter the room, followed by the patter of the man’s feet. Rin already knew her underwear was left behind, and she didn’t have any means to grab it. Especially not when the door closed behind them, leaving them trapped together. But that wasn’t the worst part.  
  
“This is good. Now grit your teeth.” That was.  
  
Because even though Rin had rolled in an orgasm before with the foreplay, now she was literally knocked out.  
  
Knocked out by an explosion of cum in her more akin to a magical curse than a fucking orgasm. A spell that ripped into her gut and felt like her entire body was being filled with something inhumane. Something so hot that it made her entire body flush, thick enough to feel as if she’d gained _pounds_ at a time, and thick enough that she heard it splatter at her feet. She couldn’t even check it, not with her head pulled back.  
  
Wrenched more like it by the man who was holding her hair like a leash. Her body shook back and forth on the dick as it was _cuming_ in her. And she was cuming through it to. Senses were fried, voice and reason with it.  
  
“Ah… that’s the stuff, always a great feeling,” he kept talking so… _casually_ about this. Even when he let go of her hair, letting Rin’s limp head drop forward and see the fruits of his sack, and ruination of her body.  
  
Enough for her to see her gut sticking out _inches_ further than before. Her sweater having been pulled up and showing her naval, her once smooth stomach now more akin to a _ball_ than a plane. Swelled up and… and her chest to match. IF her mind was fucked through so hard, she might have wondered why, or _how_.  
  
“Hold on, I know you’re confused. This’ll help.” Her rapist spoke as if her were being _kind_. The kindness was to grab her shirt and pull it over her head, _ripping_ her skirt off in the next motion. Leaving Rin naked and still _mounted_ on the cock that was in her pussy, unable to _shoot_ off because of the hands on her hips.  
  
And she saw all of it, including her lurid expression, in the glass of the bathroom. The bathroom, where there was a toilet just beneath her… and she felt closer to it than the man who had fucked her.  
  
“Eh, usually one and done, but I think I can stretch a second. Hold on.” Rin didn’t want to.  
  
_WUMP!_ But she didn’t have a choice.  
  
“_GLRACH! CHCHA~!”_ Her spasming voice let out, face _smacking _the glass as the man thrusted into her. Her legs and arms _waved_ with the humping of the rapist, too weak to grab anything and unable to stop what was happening. Just a sleeve, just a… a literal _sleeve_ the man was fucking senseless. Truly that, because her mind was blackening through thrusting.  
  
And she could recall in those lurid moments the faces of the women he had fucked before her. The orgasmic relief on all of their faces as the police showed her the images, the _pleasure_ that was written over their overly fucked and impregnated bodies. She didn’t understand how or why when she looked at them before, and only had disgust.  
  
Now… she was among their number, or so she could tell by the crooked and twisted smile on her face, looking back at her as her swollen body was fucked by the man. Until, with a lurching surprise, he came out of her.  
  
_SPURT!_ Then came _over her_.  
  
The first blast hit her like a spell, making her head drop forward as the back of her skull was smacked with semen. It ran down her back, hitting the glass and repainting the bathroom, in addition to her entire body. He squirted once, then twice, then a third time, and each one leaving _buckets_ of cum over her. In no time at all, Rin was a literal covered in cum bukkake slut, or so by appearance.  
  
And then… _WUMP!_ He shoved the cock back in her Rin didn’t even have breath or feeling to scream.  
  
Cum _flowed_ out of her cunt as she was held by her attacks dick and arms, supported more by the shaft in her pussy than the arms at her shoulders. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth, licking at the window as her face slowly fell down it, unable to tell if the lights passing by were the next station or her vanishing sanity.   
  
With her belly being pushed out to the point she almost looked like Sakura, complete with the cum staining her hips and her breasts larger still… she didn’t just look pregnant, she _felt_ it. How did… how did a man produce so much _cum_. The size of his cock had to have something to do with it.  
  
“Man, that was a great fuck, wasn’t it?” Her _rapist_ casually noted behind her. She bit her lip, tasting the stench of cum as she did so, gaining what little strength she could to turn around and scream at him.  
  
_WUMP!_ Instead she let out a cry of pain as her face was _slammed_ into the window again, smooshing her cheek against the glass and her breasts with it. Pressed up against it like some kind of cheap display. The lights were getting closer.  
  
“Love to go for round three, but I know how to take a winning hand and leave,” he kept talking to her, and he was…_ grinding_ his cock into her as well. The moan that Rin let out against _all_ of her wishes heated the glass in front of her, fogging it over and making her shiver. She felt it into her _gut_. Her cervix was just another _wall_ for it to hit! Cum inflated and dripping _fist fulls_ of cum on the toilet seat beneath her. “Took the leak I needed, but it looks like you could do with staying here for a few more minutes. Your leaking quite a lot yourself.” He released her shoulder with his other hand, leaving Rin pinned by nothing but cock and glass.  
  
_WHAM!_ Then he struck her ass, _hard_. She _bounced_ on his dick with it, another _thunderous_ orgasm hitting her like a thunderous bolt, and leaving her a writhing mess in his grip still. Her body was being bent in directions she’d _never_ tried before, and everyone of them making the giant cock in her cunt _crush_ or organs a little more, sending _horrific_ senses of pleasure through her.   
  
Then she was dropped, like _trash_.  
  
Rin only recognized it when her feet hit the ground again, legs still bent into a bow and leaving her cum drooling cunt to sit on the top of the toilet seat. Her back was bent backwards as her face was still smashed against the window. Her breasts, were just as tight up against it, a display of perverse joy to anyone who saw. That was event to say if she could be recognized.  
  
Her hair had gone from dark elegant black to alabaster white, so much cum had been shot over her during the _many_ orgasms her rapist had had. Tripping over her face, smothering her slightly enlarged breasts, and collecting over her gut to make her look even _more_ pregnant than she already did. The cum within and without… and it was all just sitting there. The only thing that could be seen was her belly, swollen to ludicrous proportions and leaking cum the longer she was bent over the toilet.  
  
“Make sure you wash and flush before you leave now. Wouldn’t want people coming in here and getting the wrong idea.” The man spoke behind her, putting that _monster_ of a cock away and leaving her in her deplorable state. “But don’t worry. I’m sure I gave you something to remember me by. Just be sure to take care of yourself sweetheart.”  
  
With the click of a door, he was gone. Gone into the subway car, the night, and leaving Rin Tohsaka the cum-stained mess in the public bathroom. Her hair drenched as much as her legs were, clothes ruined beyond repair, and nothing about her even _passable_ for decent.   
  
Especially not the lurid look of pleasure she wore, with drool down her chin, tears down her cheek, and grin at her lips, reflected back on her as she was forced to stare at the window ahead of her.

* * *

  
One month. It had been a _month_ since she was attacked like that, and Rin was still trying to justify everything that had happened to her.  
  
The humiliation, the degradation, the _rape_. Enough horrible descriptions for her cum stained and fucked over state that would leave most women shivering. She was better than most, but the memory still hurt her, even if she had to recall to figure out _how_ it had even happened. She had only seconds to ponder before that _horse_ of a cock fucked her, and there was no semblance of thought after that.  
  
How did her familiars get dispersed without her sensing it? How did the man leave with his cock, which would have _had_ to of been in an embarrassing state, while she was left cum filled on the seat? And perhaps most importantly, how did _she lose_?  
  
A magus like her being not only surprised by, but _subdued_ by a regular civilian in a subway car. A car that not even the technology of the commoners could track. He had _some _knowledge of magical arts, she could tell that, but he didn’t have anything else about him that could have made him a difficult opponent. If he had, he wouldn’t have threatened her, he would have just _taken_. He depended on using tricks to make her submit… and it had _worked_.  
  
Worked so well _against Rin Tohsaka _that she was fucked like a sleeve, spoken to like a whore, then thrown away like trash, leaving her lying there on the ground, cum stained and mind a haze, watching as the midnight crowd of the next station came in and…  
  
She shook her head _violently_, her black pigtails beating the thoughts away. She wasn’t there anymore and it didn’t matter. Everything was corrected, as well as it could be.  
  
“Rin, are you well?” The concerned voice of the woman next to her grabbed her attention, and Rin seized it.   
  
The woman next to her was no stranger, not for several months now. A woman short as her, but exerting a powerful aura that would make even the most heavily trained of magi wary. Blonde hair tied in a neat bun at her back, a regal blue dress falling from her shoulders, and overlain with plates of metal that should have easily meant dozens of pounds, and she walked as if it were a purse at her side. Rin was thankful she was here with her.  
  
“I’m fine, Artoria, really,” Rin dismissed as best she could. The hard stare of the woman’s eyes did not diminish, a shade of green bearing down on her as powerful as the blade she kept hidden on her back. “Just… bad memories. Thinking about… about Sakura a-and Taiga. No different than usual.” Though the gaze softened, she did anything else but look away.  
  
“I see. And I understand,” she spoke, though the pain in her eyes was clear that any understanding was born over seeing this before, not experiencing it herself. Rin wouldn’t wish it on anyone. “I comprehend enough to know you did not need to do this, Rin.” And that was proof enough of it.  
  
“No,” she countered. “It’s because of what happened that I _have_ to do this.” She sucked in a long breath of air, throwing thoughts from her mind and leaning her head back. She had to keep the noise out, or else it would become cacophony. “If Shirou is going to forgo his own dream in order to protect them, then it falls on us to succeed elsewhere.” She straightened her shoulders as she walked, commanding the thought to her soul. “Now isn’t the time to talk me out of this.”   
  
“I am not belittling or questioning your devotion to this. I have Rin.” She really hadn’t and the Tohsaka girl loathed herself for not stopping the Saber from speaking. “But I recognize that what happened to Sakura has weighed heavily on everyone, especially you and Shirou. I only don’t want you to make a hasty decision now when the bitterness of defeat is fresh on your lips.” He eyes widened at the verbiage.  
  
“My what?” She whispered towards the blonde, eyes wide and fists clenched. “My _defeat_? Are you saying I was _bested_ recently?” She turned to face the Saber completely. Artoria, though a bit beneath her in height, feigned only a step back at the wrath Rin wore for the words. She did no break her stoic mask. “In case I wasn’t clear before, _Saber_, I have _not_ been defeated.” The words came out with a calmness that bellied her brewing hatred.  
  
Not for the western woman in armored garb, not for someone who had saved her boyfriend and sister many times. But for the idea that she _had_ been beaten by that man, by that civilian, by… by doing all of _that_ to her.  
  
Fucking her in the midst of a train, then _walking_ her to the bathroom to fuck her against the window. Filling up her cunt with so much cum a river down her thighs was a fairer comparison than a mere drip out, coating her with enough of it that she could have pretended to have been playing in wet snow and it would have been semi-believable. More than she was coated with _gallons_ of the stuff!  
  
Stretching her cunt out to match, so much that she had to _hobble_ out of the train, and only after she had locked the doors to the bathroom, covered in so much sex juices that escape would have been impossible. Hair turned alabaster from the semen and wearing all but useless clothing, she had to endure people banging on the door _half_ as har as the man who had fucked her, _raped_ her.  
  
In silence the way back to Fuyuki, she had darted off of the train with the speed of a Lancer, legs recovered only enough with her Magical Circuits to keep her standing. A walk of shame did not equate to what she had done to get back home, dodging the eyes of cameras and using her familiars to track other civilians, all with the paranoia that _they_ were as capable as the man who had fucked her.  
  
She had walked into her bathroom dripping of the cum still, gut only _slightly_ flattened from all that she had pushed out as much of it as she could manage. The shower head was smaller than the cock that had fucked her cunt so thoroughly, but it at least washed out a fair amount of the cum. What she didn’t’ scoop out and wash out of her hair. The drain had _clogged _with the volume of it, but she still endured it well.  
  
Endured it enough with a burning hatred that not only simmered her soul, but filled her mind with vengeance. Emiya had spoken of saving those who needed it, and now Rin understood _completely_ what he meant. She couldn’t criticize him anymore for it, as she wished for strength as well. Not just to save, but to _kill_ the one who had ruined her so completely.  
  
Perhaps that was why she was here with Artoria. Perhaps that was why she had decided to accept the offer to come to this place. The last stronghold of humanity, designed to protect the future and prosperity of it all. Emiya’s dream, no matter how separate the two were in fashion.  
  
Chaldea. The magical fortress in the artic. She had come here to be a master, her ability to be one proven by the Grail War she was victorious in, and Artoria present as the powerhouse of magecraft and combative skills that few mages, if any, could reasonably contend with. Not with a gaze as strong as hers, matched only by the strikes of her Holy Blade.  
  
A gaze that was focused on Rin, as the girl came down from her shouting, the memories leaving her. The thoughts she refused to voice.  
  
“You _were_ defeated, Rin.” The Tohsaka girl bristled again, dark hair floating with the rage that came with it. The old king did not yield to her glower. “You have failed a fight, as did Emiya and I with you. People we all hold dear were harmed catastrophically, and that is a defeat.” Rin bit her tongue until it felt like it was bleeding. “But now this, you have not surrendered the war. None of have.”  
  
The shorter woman, but far more powerful entity, folded her clothed and armored gauntlets across her chest, showing the lack of a line that she had. A fair trade for an arm that could level of a mountain when swung at its strongest.  
  
“My rage echoes like yours, and should we find the man responsible, I will be willing return to the Throne at the price of his life.” Rin was willing to make the same, for _far_ more reasons. “But we are here now not only to grow stronger, but to ensure that he cannot continue to act. You said such yourself, as reasoning to Emiya on our departure.” Rin shook her head, black locks waving, at the mention.  
  
“I was talking more about how safe _I’d_ be here,” Rin emphasized. “Shirou is more than capable of handling anything short of a Clock Tower Master or Servant with his skills, and I’ve enhanced his workshop to supply with much more Prana for empowering his Reality Marble. If anyone is even _suspected_ of being in the home, they’ll be dead. And the idea of someone attacking you? It would be like a mouse trying to mount a lion.” Though the analogy was meant to be a jest, Saber’s eyes furrowed. Rin didn’t shake. “That isn’t something I can do on either end. You both know that. That’s why we’re here now. And that is why we are going to stay here.” Especially if it was to use the technology that Chaldea had been built with.  
  
“Do you speak of the SHEBA?” Artoria questioned. Rin nodded once in answer, turning away from her. They had somewhere to be still. “From what I remember Olga speaking of, that is for the monitoring of the Human History to ensure that our timeline and the safety of the human condition is not altered.” Rin nodded in return.  
  
“And it is also for summoning Heroic Spirits to assist with any singularities and discrepancies that come up. I am _well_ aware of this,” Rin acknowledged with a wave of her hand. She was the world class magus, not Artoria or Shirou. “But with such foresight and knowledge, it can therefore be able to monitor the current path of human history, and be made aware of what occurred where, so it can understand what is wrong when discrepancies are observed.” She hoped that was clue enough for the past king to understand her position.   
  
“So, it must know who was at work in Fuyuki.” Good, she did. “But before you believe I was either unaware or unwilling to look for this, Rin. I am not against using all the tools at hand to solve a problem at large. My concern is what you sacrificed to be able to hold that tool.” It was enough to bring Rin’s clicking heels to a slow stop. Yes… that was something that would give her concern, wouldn’t it? I sacrificed much of my humanity to be able to hold up the sacred blade of Excalibur. Do you yet recognize what _you_ have sacrificed”  
  
She had, she really did. But it was much less about what she gave up, and more of what she shared.  
  
If she gave something up, then it would be to say she’d never be able to call it her own, hold it, or even admire it without permission. But she didn’t have any difficulty doing that now. From power to respect, she could still look at them and recognize she had it. No matter how little the Clock Tower pretended to think of the Holy Grail Wars, they knew victory in one was no small feat.  
  
Unfortunately, despite her ability to participate and showing prowess, she did not have the LeyShift capability as high as they would have like. Leyshifting into the point in time that allowed them to interact with the past, rather than the active clairvoyance to observe it. She needed compatibility with the system to do it, and she lacked a high enough score. When failure meant death, 80% was much lower than the necessary 100%.   
  
That was, until, the backdoor was offered to her. Proverbial at least. She did not have a high enough Leyshifting capability to her, but a servant would, guaranteed. The suggestion of becoming one meant death, which was far and gone an impossibility. But the idea of _sharing_ a portion of her body, specifically the 20% that could not guarantee success, would mean 100% guarantee. And that was a far more desirable number when it came to life and death.   
  
Rin had debated the idea for some time, with Shirou and Artoria present. Sakura asleep, needing it for her _nursing_ body, the same as Taiga, but one they still talked about. The servant that they had found to match her core, a Saint Graph nearly her own, was one she was familiar with, though it still gave her pause now. Even after the procedure was complete  
  
Yes… the procedure wasn’t what she expected it to be either. When she was told that she had the qualifications to not only be a full-fledged master, but also harbor a divine spirit in her as a Saint Graph, it was almost jarring. Jarring, surprising, but something she couldn’t deny the boon of. Namely because all the other divine heroes she met in the previous war gave her moments of torment. To house one was not something she’d expect to be able to do.  
  
Even if 20% of her was now Ishtar, the Mesopotamian Goddess of Love and War, rival to Gilgamesh and slayer of his greatest friend, it still felt unreal.  
  
“The choice… wasn’t a hard one,” Rin muttered as she looked down at her hands again. Her arms that held a sense of divinity to them, much like Cu from the war as well as the mighty Heracles. But now hers had an aura of gold, rather than the speedy blue or monstrous red. An aura that let Plana flow through her like water, and give her circuits a burn she enjoyed. “The hardest part was understanding how we’d share the body.”  
  
Artoria said nothing as Rin clenched her fists. The body was not hers alone anymore, and that, perhaps, was the sacrifice. The only benefit was that the Goddess acknowledged her as a worthy vessel, despite only 20% of her being present. She knew so much because the procedure had let her out, and turned her eyes into a blazing gold when she did.  
  
But she was calmed by being referred to as her divinity, realizing that if her purpose was to assist in humans to live, then she would agree to be housed in Rin. As that would mean enduring into the future longer than she had into the past. A gift of time was a grand gift to a goddess, Rin soon learned.  
  
Though not as much as gemstones and treasures. A small blessing that Gilgamesh was _not_ present, or else there would have been true hell to pay.  
  
“Now, Ishtar says she’s content to watch, likely because she understands her role as a goddess. If the time comes that she wishes to strike out at an injustice or blasphemer… I don’t think I’ll mind too much.” Rin’s eyes were gold as she stared at Artoria. The king’s emerald glare did not soften. Neither did Rin’s grin. “Being shared with a servant is_ far_ more empowering than I ever could have imagined. And if this is a price to pay for using SHEBA, then it is one I am willing to pay.”  
  
“And I say again, be wary.” Artoria didn’t budge. “I thought much the same with the Blade of Selection, but the future is not yet known. Be careful of what you give up for what you gain.” Rin clenched her hands at the words, feeling the power _hum_ through them. It was like nothing she could have done before, and King Pendragon was no more upset by the display.  
  
Not even when she raised a hand and placed it over Rin’s, holding her cupped palms over one of her clenched fists. The pseudo-Servant looked down at it, seeing the woman smiling back up at her, content with what she saw.  
  
“I haven’t forgotten that Shirou also sacrificed much, and is a happier man for what he did.” Rin knew immediately what she was speaking of. “But I also am here for you, as I was not for him. I am here to help you, Rin Tohsaka, the same as Shirou is for your sister.” That… that made sense. And she knew it, too. She didn’t need the wisdom of a goddess of love to know how Artoria cared for her.  
  
She sighed lightly at it, letting out more stress than she believed she held at once. The woman giggled at her antics, earning a scuffled glare from the woman. It did nothing to alter the armored woman’s position.  
  
“Forgive me, but it has been sometime since I’ve seen you wear that expression,” she pointed out, face jubilant. “It is just good to see you giving an expression that isn’t mired by the recent troubles.” The words came from the woman wearing a very similar expression herself, and Rin was thankful for it.  
  
Thankful enough that even the goddess within her quelled the disdain of being touched by someone else, allowing it only because of the divine blood and draconic origins of the Ulster line. That, and the woman was being kind to them, far from demanding.  
  
“You are strong, Rin. Strong before you ever had to take on more trials and duties here.” Artoria petted her hand carefully, almost motherly. How odd from a woman who never raised a child. Rin _squashed_ the idea she was preparing for assisting with one. “Though I do not agree that you had to make such a sacrifice of your mind and body to gain strength, I do not doubt your ability to use it. I only ask you lean on me when you must, and ask of the goddess for only what you need.” The words of thanks that Rin wished to offer were on the edge of her lips.  
  
“Oh? A goddess you say?” And they were dashed by an invading voice. “A goddess measured by men. How unsightly.”   
  
The Fuyuki magus, her hands falling from Artoria’s armored grasp and shoulder slumping with the sound, turned to see the woman who had spoken. It was a woman, no doubt. The only other woman who could speak to her so casually, and laugh at the idea of having to show respect. A woman who had never participated in a war of minds and life, but acted as if she were already her better.  
  
Luvia Edelfelt, with her spiraling blonde hair and flowing blue robe, stood across from the pair of conversing girls. Her arms crossed, baring the flesh without a hint of cloth, and leaning against a door frame with her golden feathers. Yes, feathers. Rin had noticed them with the same confident smile the Clock Tower magus always wore, one of heritage and pride. One of either ill-gotten reward or undeserved praise.  
  
“There is a goddess within me, _Luvia_,” Rin did all that she could to not hiss her name. If she had, Ishtar may have revealed herself. Though she felt her eyes burn a harsh gold as she spoke. “One who shows herself when the time is needed, rather than one who has to _flaunt_ themselves to be noticed.” She let her own grin curl as the woman frowned at her.  
  
“Oh? Flaunt you say?” The girl returned, standing up from the door frame and taking strides towards her. They matched in height, no matter how much taller the woman wanted to make herself compared to Rin. “Such as your _gawdy_ attempt at attention seeking by levitating a few inches off of the ground?” It was only by the Tohsaka’s good grace that she remained _grounded _at all. Ishtar was rather happy, and even keen, to float about Chaldea.   
  
“I wouldn’t call it levitation,” Rin countered, smile not diminishing. “I see it more ass the _goddess_ within me not wanting to even dirty her feet with the same grand you walk on.” She felt a pulse of glee within her, evidence enough of Ishtar’s approval. An odd experience, but like dipping a toe into a warm bath. The look of repulsion on Luvia’s face only assisted such a feeling.  
  
Although, for some reason, the face of Luvia didn’t create that sense of hatred and rivalry she once had. When she had visited the Clock Tower before, under the guidance of that damnable priest, she had met this spinel haired blonde and thought little of her mocking nature, not to mention near mimicry of her own thaumology magecraft. Her fiery red against the Edelfelt’s assured blue. It was a rivalry she loathed and loved.  
  
But at the moment… it meant almost nothing to her. Nothing that Rin could force herself to feel at the very least.   
  
“Fine, think yourself _above_ the ground of others.” She didn’t, merely the ground that Luvia that enjoyed to trek. “At least the servant blessed to me, _agreeing_ with my stances, shares more than an arm’s worth of my body.” Rin narrowed her eyes as Luvia held out her arms. “For even a back-country bumpkin such as yourself may understand that sharing a mind and body with a goddess is _far_ better than merely renting out a portion of your skull.” Her teeth grit as she stared at the magus’s grin. She calmed herself enough to respond.  
  
“Or, far more likely,” Rin returned. “The goddess Astraea requires to replace _more_ of you to be worth a _comparable_ amount to me.” The cheer returned, to Ishtar’s approval. Neither of them, it appeared, enjoyed being compared lesser to than another. Not when both were assured, they were the best in their fields and area. “You must need it more, for otherwise you wouldn’t be able to LeyShift at all.”  
  
“So very true,” Luvia returned with her usual faux grace. “But then again, I am that of purity while you are such of love.” The insult, if there was one, was ill-spoken if at all. “Oh? Do you not know what that means?” The girl took time to fold her hands to her mouth, giggling into the back of her hand as if to muffle her words, but only instead allowing them to echo. “Then allow this goddess of _chastity _to explain the obvious to you.”  
  
Rin narrowed her gaze at the woman, feeling Artoria behind her do the same. The Clock Tower magus made no attempt to back down or think twice about her coming comments. If she did not… then it was only for her to blame whatever came next.   
  
“I’ll go find a man who’s a warrior in heart and mind, for that shows he is pure in body,” Luvia’s grin did nothing but stretch as she spoke on. “You go find one that’s endowed and large, for that’s all you know how to judge love.” The insolent _self-entitled_ little… she had no idea. She had _no_ idea what Rin had been through. _No one did_. They thought it was only her sister and friend who were harmed, but it was not only them, it was her! She was attacked, _raped_, and left cum stained like a rock beneath Poseidon! And this Clock Tower Magus… was _mocking her!_  
  
Rin’s eyes flashed to gold.  
  
“Insolent Greek Goddess!” She yelled, floating off the ground with the Heavenly Boat of Maanna shimmering into existence behind her. The walls shook with her roar, but her eyes were only on the spiral haired blonde, dressed like seafoam and with a personality to match. Sparse and hollow. “You dare to name my lovers of the past as beasts only of body!? You ignore those who showed strength and beauty, then judge me as soft of mind?!”  
  
“I don’t judge you in the slightest, Isthar,” Luvia returned, smoothly and easily seeing the changing in Rin. To ignore it would be an impossibility, and the goddess of Mesopotamian myth’s harsh scowl was enough to make her realize that silence wasn’t an option. She had destroyed mountains for less. “I only say what history has told, and it says you are kind to open your legs to any who impress, regardless of what they may be outside the spread of your bed.”  
  
The roar that came back was loud as thunder, making even Artoria bring out her wind-swept sword, holding it up with a glower that matched its glow. Luvia stepped away from the door, watching as Ishtar’s heavenly boat spun behind her like a pendulum, winding up for some great event she couldn’t name. It would be worth it, to show that a Greek Goddess she was endowed with was far superior to an overly flirtatious _slut_ like Ishtar.   
  
Luvia and Astraea were a perfect match. So were Rin and Ishtar.  
  
**_BOOM!_** All the way to their explosive personality.  
  
The whole Chaldea shook in a moment, Artoria and Luvia putting hands to the wall as the vibrations rocked the whole facility. Rin, still letting Ishtar rule, looked around as the walls shook without her command, and before she unleashed any noticeable amount of her power. Her confusion was evident, even through her glowing gold eyes.  
  
“Rin! This is too far!” Luvia shouted up at her, earning even _more_ condemnation from the Fuyuki Magus. “Destroying this place out of words is _stupid_ even for you!”   
  
“It’s not me!” Isthar shouted back, blinking her eyes harshly. The girl wanted control again, and the divergency of power made it possible. “I didn’t fire anything! I was going to shoot _you_! Not the building!”  
  
“Rin is correct!” Artoria joined in, bending her knees as the building continued to shake. “These explosions ring out like bombardments from afar. We are being attacked!” It was all the female King Arthur offered before she was down the hallway, quick as the wind that carried her blade and faster than Luvia could match.  
  
Rin said nothing in return either, knowing that this was why she was here, to assist in preserving humanity, among other tasks. Ishtar’s power, borrowed and freely given, let her fly through the halls with a tremendous speed, determined to catch up with the knight.  
  
“Hey! Wait for me!” Neither or Artoria or Rin adhered to Luvia’s request. They were too busy reading what as ahead, king of war and war goddess respectively. They knew explosions meant a preemptive attack, which meant a designed target.  
  
And as both smelled smoke, dodging through the hallways, they only could wonder what was burning.

* * *

  
“It was an explosion meant to completely cripple us.” The explanation was given by the orange-haired man, sitting at the console in front of him, bent over and massaging his temples. “We _knew_ it was meant to do that… but to this _extent_… for all of this…” His aggravation and horror were understandable. Rin understood just how horrifying it was, and Ishtar within her had little argument to add.  
  
It certainly didn’t help that they had lost contact with the team that was sent in. No, that was too kind of a word. Sent in implied that they were volunteered to enter. What she had heard was that the explosion was targeted towards the master’s coffins, and that the Master in question was merely a lucky individual who had not been present for the practice session.  
  
He must have had either remarkable luck or stupidity to have run back into the burning Leyshifting room just after the explosion. It reminded her of the boy back in Fuyuki, taking care of her sister and teacher. Even more so not only because he was currently alone and dealing with the Singularity he was thrown into, but because that Singularity _was_ _Fuyuki_.  
  
She had bit her thumb when she realized it, Ishtar allowing the harming of her body only because she saw it the same as her temple being burned. It was a different Fuyuki however, that much was clarified. A Fuyuki where they were sent with the SHEBA system in disarray, hypothesized by Da Vinci, a genius even Rin could put above herself, that was where a different grail war had occurred, and had resulted in a shifting of forces that caused this great collapse.  
  
That was the hope at least, but neither Da Vinci nor Roman appeared to be completely convinced by the idea. Neither was Rin, Luvia, Artoria, or any other servant she had spoken to. Rather, they were all sure something else had occurred. The kind of feedback and the bombs… it all led up to something else happening, and she was still trying to figure out what.   
  
“Still no word from Olga, either.” Roman’s words only spelled out more and more doom. “84% of the staff dead, the head of Chaldea lost in the Singularity with a Master we haven’t completely vetted, and Mashu with them. Against something powerful enough to threaten the order of Humanity...” She loathed how depressing he was, next to many other facets of the man, but he reminded her of the Assassin of Fuyuki Temple. Aloof, focused on a singular task, evasive… and right with what he observed.  
  
“How long as it been since they disappeared,” Rin asked now, standing next to the man. Artoria looked at her, uncertain of what she was getting at. “I can only assume that if the Master was chosen to go on this mission, and he has both the Director with him and a servant summoned with him, then every second he survives is closer to discovering the cause of the singularity.”   
  
“Y-Yes,” Roman added on unnecessarily. “And it’s been approximately 44 hours. Enough that they must have taken a rest, assuming that they were fully rested when the bombs went off.” And the mood fell again. Rin sighed into her palm, Ishtar curious why she was doing such. She didn’t bother to respond the mute voice in her head. She had to act as the parent again, and after she was sure Shirou was the last time she would have had to do it.  
  
Before Sakura and Taiga… and herself…  
  
“Then you should go rest as well. Everyone should,” Rin returned, earning the gaze of the room. It was far from an auditorium, people and magi looking from behind their desks to see her, as she stood before them all, in attire closer to what she was used to then what Ishtar desired. It was a point of contention when the Servant was summoned into her, but reason won out.  
  
She was not going to float around Chaldea, a place she hoped to find the rapist of Fuyuki, dressed in scant clothing and letting other ogle her. It would diminish the ability for her to do her task. A skirt and short shirt, however, was at least acceptable. Far from the sweater and stockings she liked, but at least leaving _much_ more to the imagination than previously expected.   
  
“You have all been at the desks for over half a day, and only a few of us present are Servants, capable of working without rest.” Artoria, Luvia, and Da Vinci straightened at her words, Rin already at attention. “If you continue to work in your state, then it is likely that you will be unable to assist when communications are returned. Your minds are doubtlessly addled and unable to process logical thought at an acceptable rate.” The murmur from the group was agreement enough for her.  
  
“Yeah, yes, but… we can’t leave,” Roman retuned. Now that Rin looked at him, _really_ did, it was impossible to miss the bags under his eyes. “IF they do communicate, then we have to tell them what happened. At the moment… they only have guesses. And Mash isn’t a practiced Servant. She’s a-”  
  
“Pseudo-Servant who we only suspect was able to make use of the Saint Graph embedded within her recently, yes yes, I am aware,” Rin dismissed easily, throwing away the balked concern on Roman. Ishtar approved. “But that’s all the more reason why you should rest. She’ll be watching over the Master and Director, but if you fail to be able to respond when she does make communications, because your mind is too fogged, then her concern and stress will only rise.”  
  
She heard Da Vinci hum with approval behind her, sensing Luvia letting her speak out of respect. It was only partially returned, at least until she could pay her back for her lurid comments about her state of mind… and being.   
  
“Rest, for Luvia and I as proper magi will be able to keep communications open and search for their signals.” More question arose, as well as the summoned servant of Chaldea and Fuyuki looking at her. She turned up her nose at the unspoken insinuation. “Do _not _forget that I am the victor of the _true_ fifth Holy Grail War, and Luvia is a magus chosen from the Clock Tower to help over see the Singularity research! Capable as you may be, we are _far_ from inexperienced.”  
  
The bashful look from those present was answer enough, as well as the sound of absolute approval from Luvia. She glared at the Pseudo-Greek-Servant, the spiral haired blonde giving her a thumbs up with her bared arm. She rolled her eyes in response, threading her block locks over her shoulder instead.  
  
“If we do… go rest…” Roman began to speak. “How can we ensure that the facility will still be here when we wake up?” Of all the stupid questions he could have asked. “The coffins haven’t been fully repaired, there are still system damages to account for, the SHEBA is being over taxed.” He listed the problems, and Rin put fingers to her head. A buffoon like Shirou, that was for sure now.   
  
“_Fine!_” She all but shouted out, angry that she _did_ have to play the mother again. “Da Vinci can work on the SHEBA system, seeing as she is the genius in the room.”  
  
“Absolutely~, no one can top my expertise~.” She all but twirled that odd staff of hers. Her, still getting used to it. And her Rin had hoped Artoria was the only servant who was mistaken for a man throughout history. So much for that dream.  
  
“Artoria can assist with the damages, making sure that there are no complications to the structure of the facility.” She looked at the Saber, who nodded in return. “Luvia can help her, _or_ she can help you all make sure that you are going to be safe in your chambers.”  
  
“Only until I’m done, mind you,” Luvia returned. “I’ll listen to your suggestion this time, Tohsaka, but after I make sure all these tired magi are tucked into bed and safe to sleep, I’ll be back here to watch the screens. I won’t be giving the impression the Clock Tower simply pushes off the more important tasks to lesser magus, after all.” Of course, she had to add the insult. Rin growled through her teeth at it.  
  
“Then get to it!” She yelled, thankful Ishtar flashed her eyes gold at the command. Laughter was her return more than anything else, but she let it slide. This was a high stress time, critical events occurring, and if they could relieve some stress, all the better.  
  
She folded her arms again as the workers began to file out of the room, the rest of the Servants following suit. In no time at all, with Da Vinci and Roman thanking her for taking charge, Rin was left alone in front of the control panels with the Chaldea coffins, the only remaining ones far beneath her. She stared at them and listened to the rest of the world burn.  
  
Ishtar had told her about it first, the goddess senses in he telling her that there was something wrong with Humanity. She thought it mean the corruption of their nature, but she was clear it was that they were being harmed. After everything else that had occurred, it didn’t take the experienced magus long to piece together just _how_ wrong it was. And terrifying did its justice. Terrifying and desperate.  
  
She sighed again, settling back onto Ishtar’s Sacred Boat and waiting. It was all the goddess preferred to rest on in place of the chairs. More noble she called it. Rin was thankful for it, as it was surprisingly comfortable. She let herself sink into it, hard as it was, like a pillow floating in the air. Waiting, watching, like the goddess within her did for the people of Mesopotamian myths.  
  
_BING! BING! BING!_ Until the lights started to flash beneath her.  
  
Rin didn’t waste time with thought. She was _barreling_ over the councils to get to the floor. The flashes of light were there and gone, in all the time it took her to vault to where the damage was done. She was prepared to strike, so unready and with entry so quick, but her defensive nature was unnecessary. Because instead of a threat, she saw something far greater.  
  
A servant and master, worn but alive, standing in the center of the room. Rin smiled at the both of them, even as they looked up at her.  
  
She grinned at Mashu, the girl who had introduced her and won her heart with calls of ‘Senpai’. Purple hair covering one side of her face, and carrying a shield that… well… walls were a particularly good adjective for it. Then Roman was right, and she had bonded to that mysterious servant in her successfully. And the Master next to her seemed just as well.  
  
A man who was a bit taller than she was, but fit wearing the Chaldea uniform. Black hair like hers, short, and with a grin that spoke of either success or pride. A good thing to see in a situation like this. She returned it, though from a naturally higher position.  
  
“You two made it back,” she noted easily, thankful she could say it as well. Her eyes looked around, seeing someone who _wasn’t _among them, quickly realizing what it also meant. “But… where’s Olga?” The grin the Master and Servant wore waned, and Rin picked it quickly. “I see… well… I can’t say I’m surprised, after everything that happened.”  
  
“Is it true then?” Mash asked first, confusing Rin and Ishtar alike. “Has… Has humanity been incinerated?” How she knew that already, Rin couldn’t guess. Ishtar had suspicions, but she kept her goddess sense of observation high. Rin, on the other hand, nodded towards her, slowly settling to the ground.  
  
“It is,” she confirmed regretfully. “At the moment, all the other Masters are deceased. I’m sorry if that is too quick for you two but-”  
  
“No, no, that’s okay,” the Master spoke for the first time. He waved his hand as he did so. “Lev… if you can call him that. He basically bragged about it to use. We were already aware just… man, what a letdown.” He wasn’t grinning, Rin knew, not really. All the Master had was a melancholic face of regret. It was irksome to her. “Well, guess that means we really do have to keep moving then.” But the speed he turned around with was far more commendable. “The name is Fujimaru and… I guess I’m the last Master of Chaldea.”  
  
His hand was out to her, and Rin saw he was still covered with a bit of soot. Fuyuki had to be in ruins and on fire. So, he had run through it and made it out okay. He had persevered. He had… done his best. Rin took in a slow breath as she let the truth seep into her. Just before she reached out and grasped the hand as well.  
  
“I’m Rin Tohsaka, Pseudo-contracted with the Goddess Ishtar. I am here to help save humanity as well.” They both would, and she could feel the room lighten with the explanation. He grinned back at her, bright as fire. That was a good thing to be right now.  
  
“Fujimaru. Nice to meet you and glad to hear, but… where’s everyone else?” Oh right, he probably thought they were the only three. She stored his name and answered him.  
  
“Everyone is resting. They’ve been at the controls for dozens of hours, straight at a time,” Rin easily explained. “I convinced the other Servants to start cleaning up the facility. So, at the moment… they’re probably asleep.” She heard Mash give a sigh of relief.  
  
“Perfect,” he spoke. “Then Mash, why don’t you go rest up, or see Dr. Roman. I’ll follow you in a second.” She nodded to him, smiling as she let her shield dematerialize. The same way Rin’s boat did. Well, Ishtar’s, but they were shared item now.   
  
The kouhai all but skipped out of the room, perhaps glad to be alive, perhaps glad to be here, Rin couldn’t tell. She knew either were worth celebrating.   
  
“Now then, Rin, I hope we can have a moment to talk.” So soon? Well, at least he was a diligent Master at that. Rin let a coy grin spread over her features at it, realizing this was likely going to be what Archer was to her. Aware, coy, and letting the Master led, even if she took a few steps out of pace. “I don’t suppose you recognize me.” That made her stop.  
  
“Do I?” She questioned. She looked at him, really did, and even Ishtar was curious now. An eye flashed gold, but saw nothing extraordinary about the man. He didn’t seem like anyone from Fuyuki or the Clock Tower. He just looked plain, even if he seemed dependable. “I can’t say that I do. Have we met before?” His smile didn’t shift as he spoke.  
  
“Yup, we did. In fact, I met you after I saw your sister and teacher.” Rin’s gut did a flip. “Granted, I don’t think you got a good look at me. Your eyes were spinning when I was done with you.” Her guts _churned_.  
  
She didn’t speak, she didn’t question, Rin just _acted_. Summoning Ishtar’s holy boat Maanna to fire at the man, to ruin his chances of harming humanity! Ishtar would agree with it, and the goddess was fired up for the same reason!  
  
“By my Command Seal, Ishtar, be submissive.” Or she tried to.  
  
Instead, her magic fell away like she was suddenly drained. Fell away and fell to the floor, on her _knees_ as the boat disappeared behind her. Rin turned to look at it, stunned for a moment, before looking back up at the Master, _him_, looking down on her. Her opinion of that smile had changed _much_ in so short a time. She _loathed_ it now.  
  
“Yeah, I knew that would work.” He commented to her easily. “The Caster we met in Fuyuki was crazy about flying around on her wings and everything, saying she didn’t trust me. Olga told me we had to make her submit, so we beat her, got her to agree to help us, then told her to submit. Maybe the last bit wasn’t necessary, but hey. Helped us live.” Rin knew who he was talking about.  
  
“Medea of Colchis,” she spoke out. Hating that her breath sounded weak. Ishtar _raged _within her. “You worked with her in Fuyuki?” It hardly seemed an important question.  
  
“Yeah, for a bit, least till the end,” he rolled head neck. “She was a good fuck though, and _so far_ into that it through me for a loop. Guess she really wanted a hard fucking.” And her rage was back again. Her eyes were gold and Ishtar _wanted_ to kill him as well. She could feel her skin _prickling_ with power. But Command Seals were absolute, and she wasn’t nearly enough of a goddess anymore. “But the last fuck was days ago. And honestly, after seeing you here, I figured I might want to go another round.”  
  
Anger turned to terror as he unbuckled his pants. The terror turned to horror as she saw the cock that had ruined so much of her before.  
  
A cock that was still long as her forearm, or _longer_, with a girth was a match for her fists, _tied together_, up the length of his shaft and ending at an impossibly large head. Hot, musky, and pointing at her like a threat. And Rin could only imagine for a second how amazing it was she was able to take it all, before realizing she wanted to cut it off.  
  
“Yeah, quite a catch, isn’t it? Most people talk about Mystic Eyes, but I guess I got a Mystic cock.” And he laughed, like this didn’t even matter to him. The world was burning, he was talking about when he raped her with his dick out, and he didn’t seem to care. “Does more than size, too. Really, started to whole sex thing cause my first girlfriend got pregnant in one shot. Thought it was a red-head thing, but she didn’t think it was possible since she was on the pill. Didn’t realize till a few weeks later it was cause of me. Just means my seed’s as magic as my cock.”   
  
Rin didn’t like the sound of that. She didn’t like it even as her hand trailed to her stomach, holding it, and realizing what he was implying. Ishtar was a servant, she wasn’t. And she was a virgin… but she wasn’t barren. And this man was…  
  
“Yup, you guessed it. I can guarantee your pregnant.” The words were like a blow to her pride.  
  
“Pregnant?” Her pride… but not her pleasure. It was the most confusing confliction of emotion she had, and Ishtar didn’t understand anymore. Not why she looked at her gut, stroking it gently now, motherly, or why she was curious what she would look like with a baby in her.   
  
She already had seen it with all the _cum_ he had shot into her before… and now she had _his_ child in her. There was the horror. So she was like Sakura and Taiga… and she was here… with her _rapist_.  
  
“Yup, pregnant,” the man spoke again. This time, Rin realized he had walked behind her, and she had time to turn and stare. Stare up at the cock that all but _towered_ above her. Something that big just hanging over her… it wasn’t fair. And she was… those _damn_ Command Seals. “And I’m guessing you’ve already figured out what submissive means by my command. You’re a smart girl. Had to be to get here.” She was, but that only raised another question.  
  
“Then how are _you_ here you… you _pig!_” It was the kindest insult she could have given. She still said it with a hot blush to her face, and trembling. And… she was sweating, because of the cock, no other reason. Not because of anything she wanted. “How did you-”  
  
_SMACK! _Rin was silenced, by the cock falling on her face. Up then down, a ‘love tap’ maybe, but enough to jar her out of her speech. That and have a _glob_ of precum fall on her. She was stuttering a storm as she wiped it away, face as red as her favorite attire.   
  
“Now, now, questions can come later. For now, it’s been at least a day, and _I_ need to cum first.” Her lips shut at the words, even if his grin grew. “Don’t worry, I won’t be fucking your snatch. That looks like its still occupied. Besides, being the Master of a Shielder, I apparently get a few bonus buffs for it. I’m… sure you’ll figure those out. For now, though, why don’t _you strip._” His voice didn’t change, yet she heard a command.  
  
A command that had a gob smacked and terrified Rin pulling at her clothing and ridding her self of the light attire. Ishtar did not care for the beautify of clothing, as her form was flawless to not need covering, but to bare herself before this man was _maddening_ in a state that she felt she’d go from archer to berserker, and wouldn’t mind risking the world for it.  
  
For now, though… she didn’t’ stop taking off her light shirt, exposing her braless chest, or pulling off her skirt, revealing her G-string of panties. And _Fujimaru_ only laughed as she pulled at the string until it snapped. His command to her _new submissive nature_ was not one she enjoyed, no matter how wet she knew she was. And he seemed to know as well.  
  
“Worked like a charm.” He stood behind her as he spoke reaching for her. She shirked into a ball, but it did nothing to stop him from grabbing her arms, pulling them to her side. At her back, she could _feel_ his cock rubbing against her, and she flushed with heat again. This was _so much worse_ than on the train. There, she could at least reason away what was happening.  
  
Now, she was a Pseudo-Servant, contracted to all Masters of Chaldea, and she was ordered to be _submissive_. It didn’t bode well.  
  
“Now, have to tell you, haven’t fucked in a bit,” he had mentioned that, and it only made Rin shake her head, body already shivering, even if her legs were spreading. The head of his mare-taming cock slipped down her back, stopping at her cheeks. His head was large enough to _compare_ to her entire ass, and it threatened to spear her. No… it _promised to_. “So… sorry if I cum quick.” That wasn’t much of a warning.  
  
_“HELRGHCH~” _But it was all Rin was given before the cock shoved itself into her.  
  
Like a sword, _painfully so_, right up her asshole.  
  
Her legs were spread_ far_ upon the entry, bowed and quivered as just the_ head_ made her gut feel like it was being punched out. Ishtar _raged_ inside of her, but Rin could hardly focus as she felt the same thing now as she did in the train, but _worse_. A cunt was designed to be fucked, no question, but her ass… it felt like a hot rod was being shoved through her, and that was accurate.  
  
It just so happened that _rod_ was also stacked to levels the gods would feign at the sight of and _tremble_ in terror for the goddesses to endure. She should know, Ishtar was doing much inside of her. Even if… if she was being picked up off the floor by the cock. Yes, she was.  
  
Rin noticed as the dick went _deeper and deeper_ into her, spreading her ass cheeks out, reaming her asshole, and making her jaw open for _some_ kind of relief. She could feel the cock like it was in the back of her throat, straightening her spine and uncurling her guts! It just kept going and he kept _pulling_ on her arms to pull her back further on it. Further and further and… her toes were off the floor and there was nothing but hands on her wrists and cock in her ass.  
  
And she was cumming… so much… so much and she _knew_ it was because of the Command Seals, but she couldn’t stop it. She couldn’t stop the explosion of a storm in her head like Enkidu was doing battle with her over and over. Her body was writhing what it could, but it was all centered around the cock that was clearly possessing her, and even more.  
  
Through her lust addled mind, she was able to make out the outline of his cock through her guts. The same as before, and yet so much worse. Because this wasn’t fucking her cunt like it had before, seeding her with… a child. This was pushing through her anus, her stomach and shining through like something was reaching out in front of her.  
  
Huge didn’t even begin to describe it, and neither did the pleasure.  
  
“Damn… has been too long,” she heard him growl out behind her. “Normally do this longer, but I got balls to drain. Be a good girl and help med suck it out, won’t you?” That was a warning, or an omen. And one that came as he fucked her. Harder.  
  
A cock the size of a minotaur’s vessel pumping in and out of her for several quick thrusts. Thrusts that made her fall back and forth, heading waving and slobber spilling from her as she tried to keep herself right and her mind intact, it was a loosing battle. She was shaking her head wildly, blows to her brain as her gut was being fucked through her anus, and the pleasure of her newly enhanced body _dealing with it_ doing much more detriment to her as pleasure.  
  
“Good job holding on. Now hold still.” Rin didn’t have a choice, and she realized how impossible that was.  
  
The grips on her wrists tightened, the hands holding her pulling back, as cum started to erupt in her. It felt like an honest to god geyser exploded in her, and all the air she had in her lungs was punched out in the same moment.  
  
Cum… so much cum. More cum that even when she had been fucked before. Even _more_ than when she was fucked and covered with the seed like a fucking towel in the Fuyuki tram system. It coated her body’s interior, as deep as it sprayed into her, and just as much as shooting out of her ass, around the cock that had shot it into her. Only a chocking moan came out of her throat.  
  
“Ah… that’s the stuff…” her rapist, _serial rapist_, spoke with absolute satisfaction. His hands were still _locked _onto her wrists, the only thing holding her back from _shooting_ off of the overly long and girthy cock impaled in her ass. Her thighs still couldn’t squeeze together, especially now as she felt her legs being _coated_ by the semen, he was shooting into her. It was _disgusting!_ “You know how hard it was to keep the Director quiet in Fuyuki when we were doing this? Couldn’t use the excuse of people watching there.” He said that as he pulled Rin back another inch.  
  
_“HLRCH~_,” a sound that was _not_ supposed to be included with a sexual deed was _shoved_ out of Rin’s mouth. The cock in her anus, still making her legs veritably do the splits, still pushing out against her gut as he was keeping it in there. The minutes of fucking her after coming back, and now the cock was vanishing. But not for any reason she liked.   
  
Just like when her cunt was fucked, her gut was starting to distend. She was starting to _grow_.  
  
Jaw limp as she had her head lurched down, tongue hanging out without a sense of purpose, she was forced to _watch_ as her gut grew by the size. Out and out, hiding more of the floor form her as it began to grow like a speedup pregnancy. And she couldn’t even scream about it, because it just felt _too good_. The Command Seals were doing so much more than making her just complicit with this.   
  
She was a Servant, he was a Master, this was a Mana Transfer, and her body _loved it_.  
  
_WUMP!_ Even when Fujimaru finally leaned forward, sending her body balanced on his cock closer to the floor. Stopping only when it hit, squishing her between him and it. Ordinarily, such an impact wouldn’t have even fazed her. IF not for the magic circuits she had whizzing through her nervous system, then for the fact that she had the strength and endurance of a servant now, supposedly at least, and blows like that shouldn’t have mattered for much.  
  
But that was before her gut was filled with what felt like a _gallon_ of cum, making it hit with a force that made it want to _spread_. And at the same time her guts realized the _Master_ behind her was still cuming. Her mind was shaking as badly as her body, trembling like she was lost in a cold storm, but feeling like she was in the middle of an Amazonian typhoon. Electricity shooting through her body, muscles jerking almost uncontrollably, and being crushed with not only a weight behind her, but a _heat_ that was like the most humid jungle in the world.  
  
Her face rolled on the ground, jaw still offset from the orgasms that had been _fucked_ into her, and the _Master_ behind her staying silent as her ground his cock into her ass. His unnaturally sized balls slapping at her ass, hitting her spread thighs, and shooting more and more semen into her. Her anus was leaking it, but not as much as he shot into her. And she was still pinned, keeping her gut from distending out any more than it already had. That meant… that meant…  
  
Rin’s jaw shut almost instantly, if not by instinct then by Ishtar’s command. She couldn’t feel her eyes change, let alone be able to check, but her teeth ground together and lips sealed as she felt _something_ shooting up past her gut and into her throat. Her neck craned as it forced itself up, suffocating her with crossed and bulging eyes, trying to keep down what was coming out of her.  
  
She had to keep it down. Last time she was fucked like this… she had been covered in so much cum that she had to _fake being a monster_ just to keep people from recognizing Rin Tohsaka, proud noble woman of Fuyuki, running through the nights cum drenched and partially pregnant. Now… now she had to fight it from flying out again.  
  
“Trying to fight it, huh?” Fujimaru spoke above her. He released one of her hands, the limb almost immediately curling into her side by instinct, trying to lift her body off of the cum-soaked ground. With the boy on her back, keeping her pinned, she couldn’t move a muscle, Servant enhanced or not. The power of a _Command Seal_, she realized with horror. “Well, I think your _Master_ would like to see just how effective his servant is. So why don’t we say… _ah~_.” The command came as he let his fingers trial over her lips, resting there for a moment to Rin’s absolute horror.  
  
Then two digits hooked into her mouth, pushing past the seal of her lips, and _pulled_. Rin didn’t even have time to let out a moan of pleasure.  
  
“_Blagh~~!_” Not before stream of cum flowed out of her mouth.  
  
Her head remained hooked back, pulled by the _Master_ grinding his cock feet deep into her anus, letting out a stream of cum into her like a faucet, and the fingers in her mouth. Back arched in her lesser dressed attire and, spitting out the cum that flowed out of her crushed gut. A gut no longer able to contain everything, so instead started to shoot it out of her mouth.  
  
The Pseudo-Servant only had a few seconds to stare at the amount that shot out of her, body shivering with mind twisting in orgasmic delight, before her eyes crossed and hazed over. It didn’t stop the flow of the cum, nor the man who humped her ass a few more times with his monstrous dick, making her lurch forward, dragging her chin against the ground, held open by his hand roughly grabbing at her face now.   
  
Bubbles of cum formed and popped at her nose, spewing more streams that couldn’t flow out of her mouth fast enough. All she could taste and smell was the stuff, even worse than when she was in the Fuyuki train system and was fucked by this same man. It literally pervaded every part of her innards now, from ass to mouth and flowing out of the holes _slower_ than he was fucking it into her. And all the woman who had a goddess’s core in her could do was_ shiver and writhe_.  
  
“Yeah… that’s the stuff,” the Magus let out with a clearly pleasured sigh. He shook his hips left and right, forcing Rin to sway her own ass in the same direction. There wasn’t spare room to move. She was literally a sleeve on his cock, and being filled like a sock. “Honestly surprised myself with how long I was able to hold out. Good thing you were here to greet me when I got out, huh?”   
  
Run couldn’t speak, for more reasons than she thought were necessary to count. His Command Seals made her weaker, his cock was pushing into her guts far enough to make _breathing_ have her cum, and _his cum_ was literally flowing out of her ass and mouth. If she tried to speak, she’d blow bubbles and choke. If she wasn’t a servant… _his servant_¸ she just might. Fujimaru just laughed behind her, and she couldn’t do anything about it.  
  
_Wump._ Her head hit the ground with a wet splash, falling cheek first into the cum that had been shot through her entire body. Weak moans managed to flow past the stream in her, only to be gurgled and bubble the liquid on the way out. Her body continued to writhe, unable to decide if it wanted to curl into a ball or layout like a flayed rug. She felt like both.  
  
“_BLRGBLG~_” Another cum filled moan started to push its way out of her throat, however, when her _Master_ started to drag his cock out. It was so painful to feel that monster of a dick pulling out of her after how hard she’d cummed on in, and _how much cum_ it had shot into her, that she nearly passed out again. A servant being subdued by sex…  
  
The idea wasn’t impossible, not when he pulled his cock, so large and girthed that it made her ass pull up with it, even as her face remained planted on the ground, arms beneath her curled torso. If she had her mind working properly, she might have been able to guess what was going to happen next. She might have remembered how he treated her in the tram car in Fuyuki.  
  
Which means that both Rin and Ishtar would have expected the cum to splash over her back like a stream from a hose, but hotter than burning oil. Enough to make her _push_ her face forward in the cum that soaked the ground, spilling even more of it out with the sounds and moans she made, and feel the cool air slip into her opened ass at the same moment. Her hair was ruined as before, coating her dark locks into another set of alabaster white, like a smudge within a puddle he had shot out.  
  
She barely heard the laughter after that, standing over her as she was still face first in the ground, on her knees, and presenting her ass up in the air for all takers. Not that she’d _feel_ anything else after what she just went through. No… she could barely feel anything else.  
  
“Brings back good memories, especially after I never thought I’d see you again. Well, can’t waste the idea. Here, let me get a good look at you.” Her rapist, _Fujimaru, _spoke as he put a hand on her cum soaked head. He didn’t have any sense of disgust for grabbing his own seed, maybe because it was coating her ruined body, caking her hear, and even dripping from her mouth, after it was shot into her ass like the magecraft of a jeweled sword.  
  
Her head was yanked back, the noise she was going to make coming out with a pop of a cum balloon, her mouth was still hung open, cum dripping from her lips as her gut continued to force more up through her throat. Full as she was, to the point that she looked as pregnant as she felt, _and now apparently was_, it didn’t drain out of her ass. It just kept flowing, leading her to believe that the man was telling the truth about his endurance and speed… and all because he was contracted with the Shielder…  
  
“That’s a good look on you,” he spoke to her face, Rin could hardly see him through the curtain of cum, hair, and pleasure hazing over her mind. Her limbs could barely move at that, no matter how much Ishtar raged inside of her head. “Would you believe that this is the first time I’ve cum inside a woman so much that they started vomiting it all up. Guess that’s the benefit for having only a magecraft specialized for reproducing the line, but also a Shielder Servant that’s literally designed to keep from getting poisoned, exhausted, or… well, just about anything.” He laughed at his own words.  
  
_WUMP!_ As he dropped Rin to the ground. Her face splashed in the cum that had coated the floor, feeling warm to her face and just as disgusting as before. She wanted to growl in annoyance, or even disgust, but her even a _twitch_ of her legs made the orgasm still sparking through her mind ramp up to new levels, and the soreness that pervaded her body just… unstoppable. She still couldn’t even so much as shut her jaw without her cheeks filling with cum, leading her to _vomit_ out hand fulls of the disgusting seed.  
  
“Who knows when you’ll stop vomiting up that stuff. Thought you would have by now, but I guess you’re just so tight from start to finish, that your body’s trying to forcing everything out of the way.” The comment didn’t make sense, until he put a foot under her throat. Rin could barely lift her head to let him, too tired to fight back, too broken in her mind.  
  
He all but kicked her over, flipping her like she imagined he’d kick a sock off at night. He had just fucked her like one, and the proof was all over her, and in her. In her ass, through her guts, in her stomach, and out her mouth. Even resting on her back now. Her chest was showing off the cum that made her boobs swell and stomach look months pregnant. Despite being crushed on the floor hard enough to force it out of her throat, and anus, it still looked _far_ larger than hours before.  
  
“Wish I had a camera now. But the damn place doesn’t want to risk any kind of WIFI devices. Eh, makes some sense. Don’t want the secrets getting out,” Fujimaru spoke almost _casually_ above her. “Still, not a complete loss. Just got back from stopping from evil ex-engineer unleashing the freaking apocalypse, and now I’ve got to catch a breather. Seeing as I’m the last master of the Chaldea and all.”  
  
His foot falls walked around her, slapping the cum and sex juices that stained the ground, as he noted it. Rin heard it with growing horror. He was the _last_ master. The man who had raped her and her sister and her teacher, who had impregnated _all_ of them and _so many other_ women. He was the last hope for humanity. _He_ was the one who they were going to be depending one!  
  
“If you’re _that_ worried about me being serious, don’t be. Can’t exactly relax and have fun if humanity is burned and all.” He was being too casual, and Rin’s cum soaked and orgasm stained mind could barely keep up. Especially with her body a collapsed mess on the ground. “In fact, why don’t we go and meet _another_ one of the Servants. Mash must have already met one of them, and if she’s a good kouhai, she’ll have done exactly as I asked.”  
  
Rin didn’t know what that meant. She had no idea. Mash was one of the few Pseudo-Servants before her, here far before she was. If she was working with this man now… why? She was… was…  
  
_GLRCH~ “BLROoooOOOOOH~!_” The sound of a cock shoving itself back into her ass was met with the final explosion of cum shooting out of her mouth, and the moan that followed.  
  
Her back craned again, jaw sliding on the ground as her breasts were smothered once more. She didn’t even recall _when_ she was flipped over, mind too dazed to even pay attention. She was just flopping around like a sleeve, wet and used. Now she was…  
  
Being picked up… by cock alone. Rin’s arms _curled_ into her chest as she realized it.  
  
There weren’t hands on her to hold her up or anything. There was just a cock up her ass, feet deep, and supporting the entirety of her weight with it. No hands on her shoulders, her arms, or legs to hold her back. Just cock in her, and she was being held up in the _center of the room_ and over the _cum stains_ of sex she had just had. Before… she was _like_ a sleeve.  
  
Now… she actually was one. A literal fucking cock sleeve.  
  
“Yup, this’ll be perfect.” _SLAP!_ Rin’s head _jerked_ with the abrasive action, feeling her cheek shake with the harsh slap at her cum caked ass. “Going to go introduce you to the first servant I can find.” That was not a good idea. That was _horrible_. This was _torture_.  
  
But Rin couldn’t voice it. Not even a whisper.  
  
She couldn’t say anything as the man started to walk out of the room, her still firmly mounted on his dick, feeling it shake every step he took, held up on it like a sleeve, and drizzling cum with every motion. She couldn’t do anything.  
  
Except remain rooted on spot like a good like cock warmer.

* * *

  
Rin was panting through the stench of cum. She had been throughout the entire _walk_ down the hallway, a blessedly small miracle no one had seen, and she was now in the room _Fujimaru_ had taken them into. She was panting and at the same time hardly breathing as she was balanced on his cock like the sleeve she felt like, still completely unable to bring her thighs together, too worn and fucked through by the cock that had speared her.  
  
Cum still drizzled from her chin, mixing into the puddle of the fluids that were dripping down the rest off her body. Off of her enlarged breasts, distended gut, and even her alabaster hair. A bukkake was what she knew it was called, but it was done by a single man, and in a single session. And with a Command Seal that made her, well… _submissive_.  
  
So submissive that the proud Rin Tohsaka did little, if nothing, as she sat on the floor, balanced by her trembling hands and worn legs, as she watched her _Master_ stand behind another Servant of Chaldea. So useless and willing, even with Ishtar within her furious beyond all measures, yet bound by the same chains, as she watched another woman get fucked like she was. Fucked like the way she had been _before. _The first time this had all happened.  
  
Except she was fucked in a train and stripped in a bathroom, naked only for the man to enjoy. Now, Luvia was stripped in a confined room, with only herself, _her Master_, Rin, and Mash to see. Stripped naked, in front of the man who had his cock out, and looking about wildly for help. Her large chest bobbing with her head, but miniscule compared to the dick between her thighs. Wetness form her pussy lips, spreading over the semen covered cock, a cock that was wiping itself off between her thighs, like Luvia Edelfelt was a rag.   
  
Rin was almost disappointed in her. At least when she was raped the first time, she was able to stay quiet until he had put his cock in her. Luvia was already wailing.  
  
“N-No! No!” Luvia all but screamed, a useless sound in the sound-sealed rooms, by design of the previous head of Chaldea for those who wished to enjoy themselves. Enjoyment that only one in the room was having. The one with a cock that had fucked a goddess through, and cum literal so, before preparing to fuck another Pseudo-Servant with a goddess’s Spiritual Core. “_Don’t_… _Don’t do this!_ Th-The goddess’s power is tied to _purity!_”  
  
“I know, Astraea and all that,” _Fujimaru, her master_, spoke with the same near placid tone. “Trust me, did the homework. Or at least Mash did. Told me all about you guys while we were in Fuyuki. Long enough ago for me to do the math and realize I don’t need four amazing combat servants. Especially not when we have more on the way.” Ah, he knew that, too.  
  
“B-But I can be helpful!” Luvia nearly wailed. She did that even as she was leaning back into him, legs spreading for him with his chest at her back. It pushed her own prodigious orbs forward, quite large Rin had to admit, bared as they were. Her long spiral hair barely covered them, if at all. “I-I am a top rate Magus of the Clock Tower! I can… I can help with so much!”  
  
“I believe that, too,” _Fujimaru_ spoke on. “Part of why I wanted to do this with you after Rin.” This was obvious. This was the colossal bitch-breaking cock pushing itself in and out from between Luvia’s thighs, so thick and long that it almost appeared as if it belonged to the woman itself, were it not for the fact that its girth was _picking her off the ground_. Unlike with Rin, however, it wasn’t inside her, yet. “You don’t need to have the core of a goddess to help me with the Magus stuff, but I need plenty of Prana to help keep the rest of the Servants going. So, I figure that someone like you would make an excellent cock battery.”  
  
His dick slid between her thighs as she spoke, and Rin watched the blonde’s eyes cross at the sensation. Her hands, digging into the shoulders of the man behind her, squeezed with a force that had to be enormous. But the shielding of Mash’s graph on _her Master_ mad the act almost a moot point. He didn’t say anything, even as the girl let her lips hang out and release a breath so hot, Rin could see it.  
  
“See, I can tell you want it, just like everyone else did. Amazing thing about having Magic Circuits in a dick like this.” He spoke, pumping his cock back and forth a bit more. Rin watched it, mesmerized by both her own curiosity and the Command Seal imposed over her. Ishtar was considering suicide at this point, and Rin knew she didn’t have the strength to admit defeat to a mortal. “You want it just like Rin did the first time, like Mash did when she found me in the hallway, Olga did when we got to Fuyuki, Medea did when she allied with us, and… well… Rin did again when we got back.”  
  
He flashed her a bright smile, but Rin didn’t have the desire or strength to return it. Worse, she couldn’t’ even curl her lips into a scowl. Not with how they were still drizzling cum from the edges, and movement at all made her innards _tighten_, a sign that she was still rolling through her orgasm.  
  
“You know, its true the men want to fuck all the time. Can’t deny it.” He dragged his cock back, smearing _more_ of his cum covered length between Luvia’s thighs. Naked and exposed. Rin could see her own juices drizzling down the girl’s legs. She couldn’t even giggle about it without choking some more. “But people forget a lot that you girls get just as turned on as guys do. We’re jut more honest, least until we get a dick in you.”  
  
“_HNGG~!_” Luvia let out a wet sound to match the noise of the cock sliding over her slit. Rin could make out the juices on it, wondering if any of them were traveling up into her snatch as the cock continued to grind on her. She would have believed it if it had. Especially given the size of the beast.  
  
“Cause you see, a part of the human condition is having kids. Why guys want to fuck so bad, have as many kids as we can.” Rin wasn’t sure if he was trying to make small talk, or just trying to distract Luvia as he continued to tease her. She was panting more and more, shivering over his cock, as he held her hips in place, the second burned Command Seal keeping her as complicit as Rin was. “Difference is you want it to be romantic, or you think you do. Truth is, you just want some baby batter. And man, wasn’t I happy when I found out that I have the juice for it.”  
  
Rin licked her lips as he drew his hips back even further, the head of his cock disappearing momentarily through Luvia’s thighs. Her voice let out a whine akin to a cry, tears even staining the edges of her gaze. She looked at her with shivers, Rin only staring back as she let more of his cum drip from her. At least it was by the drop now and no longer the stream.  
  
She turned to look at Mash, but the young Shielder only kept herself seated on the bed, smiling gracefully as she watched her Master, their _shared Master_, draw his legs back and stand at either side of her. Luvia knew what was coming. She was dense, but she was no idiot.  
  
“W-Wait…_ p-please_ I’m… I-I’m not-” Not ready was no excuse, neither to Rin or to _Fujimaru_ as it were.  
  
_WUMP!_ “_HIIII~~_” And for the first time, Rin got to watch as someone else was fucked by that bitch breaking cock. Even through her cum drenched and sex addled mind, she was impressed.   
  
If it wasn’t the way Luvia’s mouth opened with a gasp, straining itself with an arched neck and tongue pushing out as if to reach something, then it was how her eyes crossed and spun until they were almost white. White as the cum that was already spilling between her legs. Not by her efforts, of course, that was the cum Rin had fucked out of him coming loose.  
  
Then again, it was just as obvious to see the outline of the cock in Luvia’s gut. Strong as she was, her stomach was rather flat, and that let het outline of the dick show itself. The pillar of meat literally poking at the underside of the Edelfelt’s breasts, pushing out of her gut like a balloon. The skin strained red for a moment, Rin mesmerized by the cap she saw, wondering if it would be able to shove itself up to between the girl’s chests and hold itself there. That certainly would have made for a grand show.  
  
“Another virgin, huh?” She was? Rin was impressed _her Master_ could tell. Namely after he had fucked so many, she supposed that was how. That, or perhaps he saw something she didn’t. Her eyes were on her friend’s face, not her loins. At least not at first. “Figures. Only women who care enough to stay pure now a days are the bitches. Wouldn’t you agree, Mash?” Mash huh? Well, she was probably the only one in the room who could still talk.  
  
“Yes, Senpai,” the purple-haired girl replied. Her smile was immaculate, making Rin wonder just how many times her _Master’s_ cock had been shoved down that throat or up her own snatch. Probably not enough is the answer he’d give. “Most Magi from the Clock Tower tend to focus less on personal relationships, or so Olga told me. She was quite against fucking you as well, but I’m glad she was able to enjoy it once.”  
  
“Yeah, that she _did!_” He grunted as he spoke, met with him pulling down on Luvia’s hips. Rin licked her lips, tasting more of the cum that flowed out of her cunt and anus, as the cock at Luvia’s belly rose inches. And the girl’s whine with it. She took a shuddering breath as she watched, realizing that it was the first time she could breathe while _seeing_ that cock, even if it was through the film of Luvia’s gut.  
  
“_HUNG~ HUNG~ HUN~,_” the sounds of rocking pleasure rolled from her lips, and Rin never looked away. Her friend from the Clock Tower, rival though she was, being fucked like Rin had been was a cathartic thing to witness. Mocking her, even unknowingly, days earlier, and now subject to the same assault. She relished it, savoring the sight of the blonde bouncing on the cock.  
  
Oh yes, she was getting miles on it. The woman moving up and down its length, the head of the cock moving from the center of her naval to the bottom of her breasts, each one doubtlessly fucking through to her womb and getting her ready for the natural next part of being fucked.  
  
“Gotta admit, the tight ones are always hard to hold back on,” _Fujimaru_ spoke, and Rin knew what was coming. From the slight and light clapping of Mash jus aside, so did she. Only Luvia, still only able to let out small sounds of distress as her body was being used like a sleeve, was ignorant of what was to come. “Hope you don’t blame me for being a quick cum. Put that on Rin for letting me fuck her twice.”  
  
If Luvia was going to blame her, her voice was robbed from her before she could. Rin had felt those explosions of cum in her twice now, perhaps even thrice. But this time, she got to see it.  
  
She saw the cock head _spear_ higher up into the woman’s cunt than ever before, balls slapping past her thighs and making her nearly bend backwards with the thrust. The outline of the dick, far from faint before, subtly disappearing as the man behind her grit his teeth and grinded at her cunt. It didn’t vanish from a pull out, but because the rest of the Clock Tower Magus’s gut was growing.  
  
Like a water balloon almost, but in reverse, being filled load by load, spurt by spurt from the monstrous cock within her. It didn’t matter the hand and mouth fulls that fell to the ground, Rin being the first to testify to it. Even after spitting up nearly her body weight of it, she still had a gut to her filled from the fucking. And Luvia was in no less of such shape.  
  
Her whines and cries simmered to nothing as the belly completely rounded, hiding the cock within it. The pleasant sigh that left Fujimaru, her _Master_, heavily constated the pained groan that left Luvia’s lips. Rin understood, she did, she just didn’t care. She couldn’t, not when she was not only cum covered, but Command Seal suppressed. Such a horrible thing those objects were, not that she had the voice to complain.  
  
“Ah, another womb fucked, another woman seeded, another day done.” He spoke it like proverb, before letting his hands go. Not that it was enough to let the woman drop.  
  
Luvia hung over his cock still, falling a bit as she was dipped forward, breasts hanging underneath her and gut farther beneath her. Rin almost imagined hearing a slosh of the cum that was sitting in her gut, the same way she had been. The blonde was lucky _she_ was not only not covered in cum, but didn’t have to run back home during this. Then again, she didn’t know if it was better or worse, she was fucked like this in her own room.  
  
Damn the Command Seal for even making her consider.  
  
“Right, now then,” their _Master_ spoke, walking forward with Luvia still mounted on his cock like a sock. Rin wiped a but of cum off of her lip as he did so, wondering what new lurid order he was about to give. “I think five sessions is enough for now. Got both of you to at least realize what’s going on, and even a package deal.” He said that as he tapped the top of her head.  
  
Rin bowed it, sighing as he did so. Not her proudest moment, with Ishtar swearing vehemently within her that she was going to kill him and damn humanity the first opportunity she got. Rin made sure she didn’t dedicate thought to it, or else she may try and discourage it because of the damned Command Seal.  
  
“I think all we need to do now is clean up and get ready for tomorrow. Going to be a big meeting about Fuyuki, and we _have_ to take that seriously.” He waved his hand in the air, like a pointer in a class room. The image was dulled by the slut on his cock, hanging without any assistance from his hands. Mash still nodded like a dutiful student. Rin just watched.  
  
“After all, it’ll be awfully hard for you girls to raise your kids if the whole of humanity no longer exists.” What an excellent point he made. Rin noted it as she stroked her gut, cum drenched as it was, and staring at Luvia’s, ignoring the look in the girl’s eyes as she stared back at her. If she expected some inspiration words from the Fuyuki Magus or Mesopotamian Goddess, then she was sure to be disappointed. There was not more they could say or do.  
  
The rapist of her home town, _Fujimaru, _was the last hope for humanity’s future and all that it meant. IF they didn’t keep him happy, humanity was as fucked as they were.  
  
Rin could only sigh. What a place Chaldea was sure to be.


	2. The King Succumbs

She walked the halls of Chaldea with her brow furrowed and fists clenched. Her attire was that of normalcy, the civilian attire she had worn through the fourth and fifth grail wars. Comfortable, smooth, small, but utterly devoid of protection. It was what she was meant to wear when there was no combat, and in the last bastion of humanity, _any_ form of combat would be swiftly dealt with.  
  
She was not dressed for it, but nearly every member of the Chaldea team was avoiding her with just a glance, pushing themselves against the walls to avoid her as she passed, fearing her and the strength she put off. Most, if not all of them, were Magi in some way. They could sense the prana flowing from her body, just as well as they could tell she was not in a good mood.  
  
Brow furrowed, hands clenched, and body stiff, the only thing that didn’t appear prepared for battle was her clothes. But no one was foolish enough to believe that meant they should approach her. The wisest among them knew it meant something else. Something _far_ different than preparing for a fight.  
  
“Servant Saber!” The call of her name earned her attention, and she stopped to pivot on her heel. Shoulders square, eyes straight, and staring at the one who called for her. “Ah~ So good of you to stop~ I was afraid a genius like me was going to have to find some new way to gain your attention. Not that I’m opposed to challenges~.”  
  
Her already sour expression worsened at the antics of the second in command of the facility. Recently promoted, but carrying her staff designed out of Saints Quartz like it was Rhongomyniad. She was beautiful, Artoria could not lie and say otherwise, but her bouncy attitude amid the turmoil of Humanity’s Incineration, coupled with the perpetual smile she wore, did nothing to earn her the Saber’s trust. Only slowly building vigilance, if not disdain.  
  
“Da Vinci,” she returned curtly. “I am in a hurry, so if you have something you need of me, speak quickly.” Despite the harshness of her words, the Caster Servant didn’t even blink. She only pivoted on her staff, pushing out her hips like a harlot, grinning at the servant’s demeanor.  
  
“Now now~, are you sure it’s proper to call me by my true name? You haven’t even given me permission to refer to yours yet~.” The blonde growled as she narrowed her gaze even further, doing her utmost to not will her holy blade into existence. She was above petty squabbles, and entertained this only because the woman across from her was a superior to her master… and by consequence someone she answered to as well.  
  
“Chaldea Caster then,” she quickly fired back. “There, is that all you wished for me? To not use your true name.” The hum from the servant was unappreciated.  
  
“No, but it is a start~.” She lifted the massive gauntlet on her left hand to her chin, holding it there for a moment before speaking further. “Actually, I’m hoping you can help me. It’s just a small problem, but I think you’ll want to help me with it~.” That entirely depended on who it involved and to what extent small was considered.  
  
“You were the same woman to call the destruction of an entire wing small in scale to the facility, even as it cost the lives of dozens, if not a hundred, of your Magi,” the Saber Servant pointed out, her bun-tied blonde hair remaining stiff as she indicated the section she had cleared. “It took me a full three days to clear it all out safely, and only one of them survived the ordeal of those explosions. Is there another _small_ matter to consider? Because if it is, I’ll need to consult with my Master for assistance.” She made to turn away, only for the Caster to call her back.  
  
“Ah~ but it is the matter of your Master that I _wish_ to consult with you about~.” Even as she sang the words like a spell. She was not so easily enamored, able to train under a Caster of monstrous intent to avoid such heavy illusions. “It has been a short time since the explosions occurred, yet your Master appears oddly different. I suspect it has to do with the last surviving _true_ Master of Chaldea, but I can’t be sure~.” Her pout of disappointment was unappreciative as ever. But the Saber Servant turned to face her completely now, more interested in the matter.  
  
“My Master… Rin has been acting in odd and inconsistent manners,” she returned, recalling the newly dubbed pseudo-Servant of Chaldea. Infused with the body of a Goddess, given partial reins to her magical circuits and powers, and she was acting unlike what Rin Tohsaka of the Holy Grail War normally did. She did _not_ conduct herself the same.  
  
Even when her sister and teacher were attacked, and Shirou had to take care of the pair of them, she did not act so reclusive. Yet now… it was entirely different.  
  
“Indeed~. I can recall when you two first arrived here, she was only too eager to insert herself into our affairs. Motivation is a true sign of genius~. But I would be remiss to say she has been doing the same recently, even as we look for one of the first seven singularities~.” She was not wrong. It was an annoying trait that the saber had come to conclude was a factor for most true Magi. They were nearly absolute correct about matters that they had their interests in.  
  
Shirou never defeated Rin in a battle of magical powers, but neither had Rin defeated him in a battle of blades.  
  
“She was eager to correct your parameters for how you were looking through the concept of Humanity, pointing out incidents that were related to history,” she recalled easily. Rin was ever eager to learn as well as teach, or instruct as well as correct. “Yet recently, she has been drawing into herself more, spending more time with Luvia and the _other_ Master.” He was a master, but he was not the only one, not in her eyes.  
  
“Fujimaru is his name~,” the Caster corrected. “And look~ You even referred to Astraea by her non-Servant name. Are you slipping, _holy king_, or are you already picking favorites~.” Any headway they made in conversation was quickly destroyed by the grinning woman’s antics, and she was having little of it.  
  
“I will go and look for Rin, it _is_ where I was heading.” She truly was, as her room was not far away. “But if you wish to be of assistance, see to finding that cursed singularity with the new director. Having a task to focus on will make her more available. It is how Rin thinks.” She didn’t need the girl to be her master to be made aware of the fact. She could have been the opponent as she was at the start of this war, _and her father was the previous one_, and she’d still be aware of what she was thinking.  
  
She was a Magus, and one who had trained for the position all her life. Her thoughts were not hard to align. No more difficult than predicting the flight of an arrow released from a bow. Like an _archer_.  
  
“Very well, your majesty~.” She let out a long sigh as the Caster bowed with the words. Just a show, she knew. Not mocking, but Leonardo Da Vinci was not a woman… or previously a man, that did acts without a bit of flare to them. Everything she did was like that, looking beautiful as well as purposeful. Like making himself the Mona Lisa in appearance to placate his image of beauty. “Shall I also look for relics of the round table~? Would you like me and Romani to find your knights so they may join us~?” Even as she was taunting her with suggestions.  
  
“Do what you wish,” she easily turned away. “But do not take action for me and expect praise. Do what the masters need and then we will see how well it works out.” That was all that mattered at the moment. The masters. The Master of Chaldea and her master as well. Rin was acting odd, and she would find out why.  
  
If Da Vinci had called to her as she left, she wasn’t paying attention. Her posture was stiff as before as she carried on forward, ready to break into her master’s room if need be. Rin was not above ignoring her, but neither was she to be ignored. If she was acting odd, then she would figure out why.  
  
For she was Servant Saber, contracted by Emiya Kiritsugu, then Emiya Shirou, and now Rin Tohsaka. The first and last holy king of Camelot, and the wielder of the Blade of Sure Victory. She was Artoria Pendragon, and it would take far more than a disturbance in the world around her to unsettle her.  
  
The destruction of Humanity, of the family she had built, was beginning to qualify.  
  
She breathed out the thoughts as she stood in front of the doorway, Rin’s room. She _knew_ it was filled with precious gems and thaumaturgy equipment from her studies at home. She knew it was retrofitted to fit the new goddess that lived within her, or 20% of her. She knew that was what it was, but Artoria felt uneasy just standing here, especially because of who she was.  
  
Straightening her back, she tried to make herself the image of who she used to be, and who she was summoned to be. Even without her armor, she was not one who was going to be upset by anything so simple as battle. No matter how horrific it was, she was beyond the guilt that came with it. She was here to _prevent_ the incoming wrongs. No different than Rin. No different than Shirou.  
  
Though she was not a hero as they were… she was a hero summoned by the Throne. She was a legend, and she would act as one.  
  
“Rin!” She yelled as she banged on the door. She hardly used everything she had, otherwise the door would be gone. “Rin Tohsaka! I know you are in there! You are always a late riser in Emiya’s household and that has not changed since Ishtar has conjoined with your spirit!” The barb was intentional, for just like back in the Emiya stronghold, Saber knew that nothing irritated the first-born daughter of the Tohsaka residence like words of her defects.  
  
And yet, though the King of Camelot stood outside the door, she heard nothing. A sharp emerald gaze stared at the sliding metal door, but didn’t so much as hear it hum. Her curiosity grew, sure that by now it would at least anger the girl out of bed. Perhaps she was doing something repulsive, or had slipped so far into a sloth-like state she was ignoring her.  
  
No, that was _impossible_. She was the very antithesis to such a statement.  
  
“Rin, you have to awaken, humanity needs us.” Her voice was softer now, even as she continued to speak. “Do not forget Romani’s words. Humanity has been incinerated… but we have the means in this last bastion of the concept of mankind to restore it. We can return all that was if we focus on the singularities littered in the past. Grail wars similar to those _we_ have fought before. Fought and _won_.” Still no answer, but Artoria was sure this was it.  
  
It _had_ to be guilt then. Not negligence or a distraction, but _guilt_. She felt such an extreme amount after what occurred to her sister, and with Shirou taking care of her and their teacher… it made perfect sense that was why she was like this. Not only had she failed to protect her sister from being made into a bastard’s mother… she failed to protect her life.  
  
“We have both failed, Rin. Please do not consume yourself with guilt.” Not when the Camelot King had only recently been able to free herself from her own. It was not a task so simple as to imagine it and be done, but she knew Rin stronger than being consumed completely. Unless… “Do _not_ let the goddess that you conscripted with rule you either. Goddess Ishtar, if you_ are_ in there, know that we have no gems to pay you, and none more can be found, until humanity is restored. To do that, we _require_ your assistance.” She had been warned of the goddess’s history by the Caster of Chaldea.  
  
And though Artoria was skeptical of _any_ divine being, let alone one who hailed along with the rule of Gilgamesh, she and Rin were undeniably attuned with one another. And only 20% of her core was here. All that was necessary for her to be a force to be reckoned with. It was true that a goddess suited Rin better than a corrupt king, but the king was a man who loved his country, and a goddess herself… if that goddess decided instead she no longer needed humanity, and Rin was overtaken by grief…  
  
The possibilities started to run through Artoria mind. Her civilian attire billowed with prana as she realized the possibility of the situation. Already she had been faced with a man responsible for building the SHEBA system, destroying it, and the director at the helm of its operation killed. So how impossible would it be that a Servant with a weak Master would go rogue?  
  
She knew nothing about this Ritsuka Fujimaru. Barely anyone did. One of only a few conscripted by Romani and the Chaldea Caster, and satisfying the requirements to lead only by his Reyshift properties. If he was unable to control her… and Ishtar as a consequence…  
  
_BOOM!_ A few of the remaining dozen or so members of the Chaldea facility jumped as her hand slapped the steel wall of the door, hand grabbing the steel. As a king able to hold the holy lance of the world, and the sacred blade of sure victory, _this_ was a pittance of her effort. And so much so as she threw the door open.  
  
She expected to see many things. Rin passed out on the bed. Rin drowning her sorrows in alcohol. Rin acting aloof towards her efforts. _Ishtar_ making a mockery of Rin’s body. _Ishtar_ acting out her soon departure from the world, but Artoria Pendragon saw none of them.  
  
Emerald eyes scanning the room, decorated spartanly with the remnants of Rin’s belongings, there was no trace of her Master. Her or the Servant she was contracted to. Only a neatly made bed, piled books, and an unused desk. She wasn’t here, and she had not been all night. That much was obvious now.  
  
But if she wasn’t here… where was she?

* * *

“_HNG!_ Yeah… that’s good. Keep that pace going. _Right… there…_.” Fujimaru complimented from his place on the bed. The same place he had been lying for a few hours now. Naked as when he went to sleep, and wearing less pleasant an expression, he grinned as he spoke on. “Don’t forget to bounce. Need to make sure we can dig as deep as possible here.” _SLAP!_  
  
“_HUNN~!”_ The lurid moan was pushed from the woman’s throat a moment later, just after he slapped her ass, already clapping at his hips. The last master of humanity leaned back to watch it, the sight of the woman bouncing on his cock by his command, large breasts shaking with the motion, and long black hair rising and hanging in the air, only to fall as she fell back on his cock.  
  
And all the while, her body was held up straight by the length of his dick. That and little else. Her back nearly bowed and fell every time it was pulled out, only to straighten as it was slammed into her once again. Her breasts, already full and large, flopping and clapping against her chest as she was fucked up and down, over and over again. Her red eyes were crossed in pleasure, mouth open and letting out pants and moans as the fucking continued.  
  
“Really would like to fuck that cunt of yours again, looking at it basically crying not having me in it,” Fujimaru noted as he raised and put his hands on the Servant’s waist, grabbing her, righting her as she rose and fell on his dick. Never missing a beat as the ordeal continued. “Issue is, you’ve got quite the bump going on there, and it’d be really hard to get all the way into you if we go up the front door. So we’re stuck going reverse in main street.”  
  
_CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!_ “_HUGN~! HRAY~! HYULP~!_” The moans increased as the master continued to fuck her, using her ass just as he said he was. Her hands were doing all that they could to help her body stay straight, but even with the vaunted strength of a Servant imbued with her, there was only so much she could do. She was already in a poor situation, and it was getting worse.  
  
First she was raped and fucked pregnant by the very man she was having sex with. Then she was made his servant when they both came to Chaldea, and _he_ didn’t need to become a pseudo-servant to use his greatest abilities. Now she was entertaining him morning, day, and night, all by the simple command of his voice.  
  
Things were not looking up for Rin Tohsaka, even as her bleary and crossed gaze bounced as she stared at the ceiling. Weak as she felt, it was the only position she could hold with the cock shoved _feet_ deep up her ass. Remembering the last time he had fucked her, _hours ago_, she was almost surprised he hadn’t cum out of her mouth yet. But the morning was young… and the fucking continuing.  
  
“Always knew there was a benefit to having girls like you pregnant, besides knowing my kids are gonna be running around and biting your ankles.” The master continued to speak up, grinning as he watched his bitch-breaking cock vanish and emerge from Rin’s ass. That of the fifth holy grail winner, and that of the Mesopotamian goddess. How could he _not_ grin at that? “Now I get a surprise in the box. Being a servant makes you run through being pregnant faster. You wanna guess why that’s good for me?” _SMACK!_ He asked as his hand slapped her breasts, making them swing.  
  
The brutal hit only emphasized the sloshing of milk in her chest, expanded _sizes_ larger than before, enough to be comparable to her head. But even they didn’t compare to the bump in her stomach, far larger than the girl _or goddess_ had ever seen it before.  
  
Pregnancy was not a new concept to Rin, not after taking care of her _sister and teacher_ that were also impregnated by this man, but recognizing the weight in her stomach and what it meant… it should have been enough to make her sick. But there was no time to contemplate that, not with the goddess-taming cock puncturing her ass and nearly blowing through her mind.  
  
“_FWAGH~ WAGH~!_” The sounds of air being fucked out of her throat filled the room. Just as loud as the claps of her ass against the man’s chest. Her gut was being punched out with every thrust, and it didn’t even compare to the normal bump her gut already had, pushed out even when she was standing fully clothed.  
  
But at the moment, the only bump that anyone could bother to see was the outline of a cock pushed up to her chest, and digging between the cleavage of her breasts, all while her tongue lolled out and an expression of utter defeat was painted over her features. Just to match the amount of cum, drool, and semen that was spooled over her head. Enough to turn her normally midnight black hair an alabaster gray.  
  
“Guess you’re too fucked up to get what I’m saying,” Fumjimaru almost sighed as he realized it, not that it stopped him from helping Rin lift and drop on his cock, her Servant status making her a slave to her Master’s whims. “Long story short, you get pregnant easy, blow up fast, and it makes your ass as tight to fuck as your cunt was the day I fucked you on that train. Bet you remember that, leaving you the cum rag in the middle of the bathroom?” He didn’t expect her to answer, not while he was fucking the air out of her lungs.  
  
“_GRACH~ HUGHCAH~” _Of course, it _also_ didn’t mean he had to fuck her any less. He couldn’t do much more to her at the moment, seeing as he had his cock in her for hours now and the Psuedo-Servant was as knowledgeable about the world around her at the moment as a child. The same kind of child she had growing in her gut right now. Watching the goddess flop and submit to his cock, it was easily one of the more entertaining sights he had since he came here, and he had been worried that the Servants would be difficult to tame.  
  
**_WHAM!_** How silly a worry that was. Ritsuka pondered it as he held Rin, _Ishtar_, down on his dick, grinding her so that his balls were flushed up against her swollen ass cheeks, her protruding stomach nearly laying on top of his and burying his cock as deep into her as he could go. With the baby in her womb taking up room, it made for a pleasurable sleeve up her guts.  
  
Enough for him to sigh contently, staring at the dick head _just_ pushing out between her breasts. It wasn’t that the outline wasn’t clear, it was just difficult to see through the curtain of cum. Not the sheets of it he usually doused her in, but enough from the first time he had cum on her, this morning.  
  
Enough that the amount of cum that covered her was mostly over her head, and the rest of it had only followed gravity all the way down, all while he fucked and punctured her ass without a care in the world, enjoying the sights of the outline of his cock lifting through her and showing itself on the other side of her baby belly, only to vanish again as he lifted her.  
  
Right now though, he was just enjoying the sight, and feeling his balls clench once more. It was time to cum again, and for the fifth time that morning, it was approaching a record. With another hard thrust, digging his already buried cock even deeper into her, the Last Master of humanity released himself.  
  
He grinned at the sight of the woman on his cock suddenly shutting her jaw tight, cum stained as it already was. It lasted for all of a moment before her shivering body made it clear it wasn’t going to work. And if not that, then the sight of his cum dribbling out of her nose. She was trying to hold it back, but she hadn’t succeeded anytime before.  
  
_“BLAAaaarrghgh~~~!_” Rin’s head fell back as cum exploded out of her mouth. Like a geyser of water, rising a good foot above her head, before falling back down and painting her already drenched faced even more. He watched, squinting as some drops of his cum hit him and fell down over her breasts and gut. He watched the stream and rise of the liquid drop and run down her face, making her look almost like a dollop of cream more than a pregnant woman. Not that he saw much of a worth of difference between the two.  
  
Fujimaru kept grinding his cock as his balls released more and more of their load, clenched against his base and almost massaging the ass he was reaming. The girl’s torso was almost a cylinder, filled as he continued to cum, letting out more of himself. A sigh worked its way through his throat as he felt his muscles relaxing, the spurts of cum starting to taper off from his cock. It left him staring up at Rin.  
  
The girl who, some months ago, had tried to stop him from attacking other women, and only became another cock sock and pregnant bitch for him to fuck. How appropriate this was where she was now, sitting on his lap with his cock up her ass, the only thing holding her up right, as her head leaned back and let out cum from the opposite direction. Watching it drop from her chin to her breasts and her hair to sheet, truly and utterly covered.  
  
It was a beautiful sight, and one he was enjoying, but as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t keep one of the only five servants in Chaldea mounted on his cock all day. Someone would get suspicious.  
  
“Welp, that’s enough for now,” he regrettably admitted, letting the cum-soaked cock-sleeve of a goddess fall onto the bed next to him, even as he swung his legs off and set them on the floor. His monster of a dick swung between his legs, hitting his thighs and letting the cum stains and gut juice of Rin smear against his skin. He clicked his tongue. “Dang it, always leaves a mess.” He noted as he grabbed his dick.  
  
It flopped in his hand, only semi-hard after cumming so much. He could feel his balls still relaxing beneath him, even if he could feel a good amount of cum still swimming in them. He couldn’t remember the last time he was fully drained, not that he really wanted to be. That could mean missing out on a chance to turn another bitch into another cock sock, and that was something he just wasn’t willing to risk. Then again…  
  
“It’s on my chest, too. And my face, _blegh!_” He wiped at his features, pushing his own cum off of him. This was why he preferred to fuck his ladies standing up. Last chance to have it splash back on him this much. Even if he had a fair amount on him, it didn’t really compare to the ‘goddess’ passed out on his bed. And oh yes, she was out for the count. Unresponsiveness before was just flat out near death now.  
  
Fujimaru put his hands on his hips as he admired his work. The cum stained bed, outlined with where he was laying, and the former Master of the Fifth Holy Grail War, a Psuedo-Servant for a goddess of wealth, beauty, and _fertility_, knocked up and covered in enough cum to act as a blanket, even if it did only cover her to the top of her protruding stomach.  
  
What a difference it was from the same girl some months ago, dressed in an almost demanding red sweater, black pigtails, and an expression of indignation that meant to demand a world of recompense from him. And instead, he had taken a pound out of her cunt and ass. It truly was an appreciative sight. But it was not the only one in the room that had his attention.  
  
“And how is the goddess of purity and chastity doing?” he laughed as he turned to face the other occupant in the room.  
  
The blonde woman who was naked and slumped against the wall, eyes almost dead to the world as cum dripped down out of her slack jaw. Head fallen over on her shoulder, legs spread out to show her leaking cunt and ass, and all the damage he had inflicted on her earlier this morning. It helped that she had a gut to her as well, though not nearly as impressive as Rin’s. They were months between one another.  
  
“You _are_ out of it, aren’t you? That’s a shame, and Rin here lasted far more than you _before _she became a Servant. I guess that puts her above you in terms of talent.” He was smart enough to see the tension between the two, before he had Rin help him fuck her over. The jib would have, or should have, gotten a reaction out of the girl, a cry of distress or declaration of vengeance.  
  
Instead, all he got was the shallow breathing of the cum covered woman. As he waited, he looked her over, noting her ass-length blonde hair stuck together and cracked with cum. The same cum that spilled lightly out of her asshole, cunt as unused as Rin’s at the moment. The cum that spilled out of her mouth hadn’t been fucked into her from the other side, as was the case for her former rival, but her gut was no more able to keep it in her.  
  
That was the difficulties with being pregnant, he supposed. You felt like you drink mountains worth of cum, but there was only so much room for it to go. Better for him though, as it meant they remained nice and tight for him.  
  
They were nice and tight and easy to fuck, being his Servants more than lucky girls on a train ride to Osaka. But he was still just a regular old Magus. Maybe one that was only distantly related to Tohsaka, and fucking up his sister did sound fun, but it lacked the _umph_ if she wasn’t crying about it. Luvia had been like that at first, but now the Psuedo-Servant for Astraea was as meek as her Mesopotamian counterpart. Such a pity. Just as pitiable as his cum covered cock.  
  
It was a good thing he had a rag to wipe off with. With a grin back on his face, Fujimaru walked up to the collapsed and broken goddess, holding his cock up as he stood over her. Standing there, he put a hand to the wall and angled his dick at her mouth. Her eyes, glazed over with cum and pleasure, didn’t react as he put the head of his dick in her mouth. He sighed, letting go and grabbing the long curly locks of her hair. Then he thrusted.  
  
_“GLARCH~!_” The sound of air rushing out of her gut filled the room, just as well as feeling more of his cum shooting out of her ass with the threat. His dick took up a lot of space, and if something was going to give, it was going to be the cum that had been nestled in her. He didn’t care for her comfort though, not even as her hands rose and grasped at his ass.  
  
“Good morning to you, too. Although this _is_ the second time I’ve said it now. Just as many times I’ve shoved my cock in your throat.” He waved his hips back and forth, watching as the blue in the Psuedo-Servant’s eyes began to light up again, and the horror that flashed over them. It was enough to make his cock rock hard again. “Though last time, I believe it was _you_ who woke me up like this. Guess this makes us even.” And then he thrusted again.  
  
“_GLACH~ GLACH~!_” And he let his cum covered cock beat its way into her throat, hitting the depths of her stomach as he washed his dick off in her throat. Every thrust in sent more of his cum shooting out of her ass, matched with her toes curling and already spread legs thrashing. He could tell her cunt was clenching for attention, too. A pity he couldn’t actually fuck her there then.  
  
No different than Rin, Luvia was also pregnant. And thanks to her being a Psuedo-Servant she was also _far_ ahead of the expected trimester. Not that he complained. It meant they’d be good for stuffing again sooner. Speaking of, he had to finish stuffing her gut.  
  
“I know I’ve already fucked you, but this is less about pleasure and more about cleanliness,” Fujimaru spoke as he continued to thrust his cock down the Clock Tower magus’s throat. Her cheeks billowed out with each thrust, his cum draining in her throat, spilling out of her nose, and being fucked back in with hard thrusts. At least his cock was coming out slobber stained more than sex-stained. “It’s hard to wash my entire dick off in the shower, so you can work as a rag before I get in there.” He wasn’t waiting for an answer. She couldn’t give it even if she wanted.  
  
“_HLAGH~ HALTAGH~ HLAGAAa~~~_” He listened to the sound of air escaping from her throat as he fucked into her mouth, letting the bliss of her submission wash over him. His fingers found their way through her long blonde hair, uncaring towards the bit of his cum that covered them. They were caked wet and cracked under his efforts, so unlike the volume of cum that shot out of her ass the harder he fucked her throat.  
  
The girl beneath him, the Psuedo-Servant with a Roman Goddess serving as her core, slapped weakly at his thighs. Perhaps she did not need to breathe, but the scent and taste of his cock was likely too much for her. And he could hardly blame her. No girl he had fucked succumbed so quickly to him, and none of them were Servants either, whole or otherwise.  
  
_WUMP! WUMP! WUMP!_ He couldn’t blame her, but that didn’t mean he was going to stop.  
  
Not as he let his cock slam down the length of her throat enjoying the way it got tighter the deeper he went, how the gagging of the woman made him grind his balls against her chin, and get her ready for the next splurge to come shooting out of his cock. Given the size of her belly already, and the baby she was carrying it, it would probably shoot through her like prana out of a poorly maintained staff. That was just perfect for him.  
  
And yet… it just wasn’t enough right now.  
  
“This is getting boring, isn’t it?” The question left him as he looked down at Luvia, the girl’s once dead eyes awake in rage and panic. The realization hit him just like his balls to Luvia’s face. Fujimaru stood to his tallest, holding her hair tightly as he kept her face buried in his crotch. “Do you know why you can’t satisfy me as much as before? You lose all your appeal with a baby in you? If that was the case, you’d be the first blond bitch to do it.” She didn’t answer him, not well at least. She beat at his hips to let him go, hitting him with her open palms and body shivering, but he was too busy focusing on more important matters. Like the realization that this wasn’t the same.  
  
But what was different? He had Magi from the Clocktower being bounded to him as Servants, servicing his cock and calling him Master. Not _A_ magus, _two of them_, from the same area of the world where all high class Magi went. The very area _he_ was denied because his father was unknown and his mother a whore. The truth of his circuits thrown away without a lineage to compare them to. But now, he had a pair of the _golden_ generation calling him everything that meant submission.  
  
_They_ were even less than his servants. They were his cum rags, his cock sleeves, his toys, his baby makers, and that was it. He assured himself of it as he fucked Luvia’s face once more, harder than before. Hard enough that her head hit the steel wall behind her, getting a grunt of pain from her, and grabbing at his thighs to release her, but he did not, eve as her face turned a shade darker. What was it about this that was different? Why wasn’t this as great as before.  
  
“Because you’re all so submissive to me?” The question left him as he leaned back, pushing his cock an extra inch or two into the Psuedo-Servant’s maw. Most women would have a broken jaw by now. But that wasn’t important.  
  
No, he _loved _that submission. _That_ was how _all_ the women turned out, from the school girls his age to the teachers who taught them. They all loved him after he fucked their asses open wide enough to fit fists through.  
  
“Maybe because I have to play hide and go seek? Like with those brats from the kindergarten?” He couldn’t walk down the halls with them openly, but that couldn’t be it. That was for _them_ to worry about, and they couldn’t do much more than scold the last _Master of Humanity_. “Sides, I think getting Da Vinci to notice would be a great step one to turning a genius into a dumb auburn bimbo.”  
  
So then what was it? The answer to that question felt like it was at the edge of his mind. _Just_ out of reach. Even as the girl’s whose throat he was fucking for the second time this morning finally reached up and started to grate her fingers down his chest, trying to claw her way to some form of air, he couldn’t quite reach that answer himself. He stared at the wall, cock holding its place balls deep in Luvia’s mouth and its head pushing at the bottom of her stomach. He held it there, letting it twitch, and wondering just _what_ it was he was missing!  
  
Then it hit him. _SPURT! SPURT!_ The same time he came for the sixth time that morning.  
  
“Ah… so that’s it…” Fujimaru grinned as he looked up, even as the hands holding his legs tightened to the possible point of bruising. Even as the sounds of his cum _exploding_ out of the woman he was fucking polluted the room, the sound of the cum filling her gut to the point where her already extended belly came out further, only to empty out of her ass with the force of an explosion, making her thighs shake and toes curl. “Looking at you… it’s all so clear.” Even if her jaw wasn’t wrenched open with his cock in it, he could tell she’d be smiling, as well as the dopey gaze of her crossed eyes. He could tell that only because his epiphany truly did open _his_ eyes. This blonde slut’s eyes weren’t going to shut peacefully any day soon.  
  
And that was the issue. She was already broken. Sure, no faster or slower than the average number of women he fucked. Denial and fighting back, then submission, then impregnation, then worship, the typical path they all fell to, but it wasn’t common for him to _keep_ using them. Sure, her ass was tight and throat just as well, even if she’d need a few hours to show it after this, but it wasn’t the same. Neither Luvia _or_ Rin fought back against him, not more than a ‘not right now’. It just wasn’t the same.  
  
“I’ll be honest, you _are_ boring to me, and not just because you’ve got as many brain cells as I do fingers now,” the comment slipped from his lips in time with his cock sliding out of Luvia. Though with great effort on his part, enough to have him putting a hand to her forehead, slapping the cum that was laid over it, and pushing her back for him to pull his hips back. Her throat pulled against him, vacuum sealed to keep him in. _SCHLORP!_ Until the sound of his cock freeing itself hit the room like the sound of the Greek Pseudo-Goddess coming. “Maybe that’s being generous though, because you don’t look like you can even hear me that well.”  
  
It was hard to imagine anything going through the Clocktower Magus’s head aside from his cock and cum. Not with how her throat was open enough to have her jaw lightly scratching at her throat, and matched by the amount of cum that spilled from her nose and mouth. Whatever amount couldn’t shoot out of her ass it seemed. Seemed as well as the crossed eyes and lurid gaze she had. He looked her over once more, just admiring the pool of jizz she was sitting, practically laying, in.  
  
“Even Rin got pissy at me back on the train cab when I did this to her the first time, and I covered her in enough cum to make her a frosted cake.” Not that she minded as much once he was done either. He could remember the happy look on her face when he finally finished, leaving her naked in the bathroom and her clothes in his hands. No reason to have her get home with _some_ of her dignity intact. “Now though, I don’t get a fight out of you unless I order it, and that’s like saying a lion fighting his mates is a fair fight.” He sighed, letting go of the Servant’s head.  
  
It flopped down, a handful of his cum vomiting out of her mouth and hitting her grown chest and belly. She _did_ have a nice chest now, not that she didn’t before, just not as full as Rin’s. Then again, at the rate both of them were filling up, and in, it couldn’t be long now. Still longer than he would have liked.  
  
“Can’t really turn back the clocks and make you act all high and mighty again. Even if I got the pair of you two to _act_ it, I know you’d just be frigging yourselves at the thought of me, _surprised_ that you came into my room naked and asking for a good ass fucking.” If he denied them for a few days, it’d probably happen. Eh, that may be fun, but it just wasn’t all there. “So the obvious question to ask now is, with all of humanity turned into a Wasteland until the King of Mages is put to the pyre, where am I going to get another woman to fuck up?” He grinned with his question.  
  
Eyes scanning from the beaten and cum fucked blonde goddess beneath him to her black haired rival and counterpart on the bed. Neither of them responded to him and, if they were any less divine, he was sure he would have fucked them to death. But seeing as they were breathing, and he was waiting, he had to answer for them.  
  
“The answer? We go see who else is _willing _to listen.” He held up his hand to stare at the red marks on the back of it, the lines indicating his powers of authority. He hardly needed them for the pair of broken cum rags in his room.  
  
But for a king with the authority of her kingdom high in her mind… they had a purpose.

* * *

It was surprising her boots were not digging ruts into the floor as she walked. She was no soft-footed maiden, that was well understood, but the strength of her step was emphasized as she walked through the corridor halls now. Or, more accurately, _marched_. Arms straight at her sides, stiff with a gaze sharp as her sacred blade.  
  
She had heard from nearby workers just where Rin was, or more appropriately_ who_ she was with. Though she knew her former Master capable of handling any to all threats that flew her way, especially in regards to her recent union with the Mesopotamian Goddess, hearing their now _shared Master_ taking her and _her rival_ into his chambers was more than just mildly upsetting. It was worrying.  
  
“_Move_.” Her curt word made the pair of employees in front of her nearly hit the wall in haste to avoid her. It was wise, for she was not going to slow down. Not when she knew where she had to go. And like Gawain and finding him assaulting a young woman, before he was put on the righteous path, she _would_ demand a fair comeuppance, her Master’s hope for humanity be damned.  
  
In short time, she was standing in front of the new Master’s door, clearing her mind of the anger that clouded it. She needed to be clear… in case she needed to act. It wouldn’t be unreasonable for her to take the man’s command seals with his arm, and then gift them to a more appropriate Master if need be. But that was a rash act, and therefore a last ditch effort of one. First… she had to see if Rin _AND_ Luvia were alright.  
  
If they weren’t… she’d act as Shirou would.  
  
_BANG! BANG!_ “Master Fujimaru! I have need to speak to you!” The hallway vacated itself as she hit the door again, ensuring that anyone inside would hear her. “I am aware that you have Rin Tohsaka in there with you, and I do _not_ appreciate you carrying a maiden to _your chambers!_” Her anger was slipping, but she sighed, holding it in. Whether she accepted him or not, he _was_ the last Master of humanity. For the moment at least…  
  
_FWOOSH!_ The door opened a minute later, and she did not react. It was hardly the first time. She had met many masters now in her life as a Servant, no less than four at this moment. So staring at another, even in less than favorable circumstances, did not upset her.  
  
Of course, _Fujimaru Ritsuka _should be very careful with what he did next. Especially as he stood in front of her with his formal attire on, not a bag of sleep under his eyes, hair combed and prepped, if a _bit_ untidy, and wearing a grin that almost seemed too innocent. Especially for one who had been all but told the world had ended.  
  
“Saber, Rin’s former Servant.” He addressed her correctly. He hadn’t earned the right to call her by name yet. “Did I do something to upset you? I didn’t miss a meeting, did I? I’ve been so busy this morning I missed it.” Busy?  
  
“You have been in your _room_ all night, and several others have told me that both Rin and Luvia are in there with you.” Though she did not know _when_ they entered. “Do you care to explain just what it is you're busy with?” She didn’t have her weapon to throw or threaten, not but her gaze bearing down at him. Taller as he was, he was not by much, and much mightier men had quivered under her gaze. He, however, did not. “Or more accurately, why it is you are keeping no less than _half_ of the available Servants in Chaldea in your room? Alone and unsupervised?” He honestly blinked at the question.  
  
“Huh? Oh! Crap! You’re right! I-I didn’t even think of it like that! Sorry sorry, that’s my bad,” the last Master of Humanity swiftly apologized, waving his hand back and forth, almost making himself meek beneath Artoria’s gaze. “Ishtar and Astraea came into my room this morning to hound me, saying that I had to improve the few spells I knew because I wasn’t as trained as they were.” Well, he wasn’t incorrect.  
  
“Then they are here, aren’t they?” She didn’t wait for him to respond, instead only putting a hand to his shoulder and pushing him away. Magus or not, divine or third-rate, she was a Servant, so his body bowed to her strength quickly.  
  
And she just as swiftly saw Rin Tohsaka and Luvia Edelfelt.  
  
Both of them resting, one on the well-made bed and the other sitting back in the drawn chair, and both dressed in the attire of the goddess they possessed. The rather scantily made clothing of Ishtar for Rin, baring her navel and legs, and the overly embroidered dress of Astraea for Luvia. Both of them let out long groans of anguish, complete with completely relaxed muscles and drawn faces. Both of them looking rather fatigued, beyond the usual form of worn out. More than simple lessons would incur.  
  
Artoria turned her gaze back to the master, seeing him still staring at her, hands raised and not fighting back. He was either a trickster, as she _had_ dealt with before, or he was careful. Neither were a considerably favorable thing for the King of Camelot to face at this moment. She only needed to find a lie then…  
  
“Though I believe Rin would use every hour to instill her wisdom into one as important as you-” Not to say that he was more important to _her_ than Rin’s wellbeing. “-I fail to see how _you_ are the one who appears so well rested, while she and Ms. Edelfelt are… shall I say looking less than favorably.” It was already a sour point she was talking about the girls as if they weren’t there.  
  
“That’s because I’m honestly the one not as stressed out about this.” Her eyes furrowed as she stared at him. “_Not_ like you’re thinking. I just… I’ve been hammered for lessons since day one with my dad, and I never really got them. Enough that he got my younger sibling to take over the family instead of me. Trust me when I say I can’t really be motivated with just words. Takes some action to get my head in the game.” Her gaze did not soften, even as the man dressed in the Chaldea white uniform almost casually leaned to the side.  
  
“Then you have no issue with the Incineration of Mankind?” She asked bluntly, as the guise of her words would only make his answers just as crude. Fujimaru had at least the graces to shake his head in sudden surprise. “Have you forgotten by chance?”  
  
“No! Of course not!” He lost his smile for a moment. _Good_. “But, I guess I just can’t get my head around it. I mean, do I _look_ like someone who’d be enough of a social butterfly to get what was happening outside of these walls?” She took that moment, the offered one, to truly look him over.  
  
He did not look like a man fit for higher class society or meetings, no. It was an obvious ruse of his to draw attention towards him, but Artoria still took it. Enough to see they nearly matched in height, herself short by scant few centimeters, and the man wearing the official uniform of the facility well, filling out his chest and arms with definition. She would _not_ look further down… not when she had other concerns.  
  
Concerns including her Master, former or otherwise, inside of the Master’s room. Her and her rival, both of whom were in their goddess attire and looking about as energized as a hound following a day of chasing a fox. It concerned her that neither of the girls were trying to talk to her, even if to simply placate her. Enough to draw her confusion and suspicion.  
  
The tired eyes that gazed back at Artoria, over the Master’s shoulder, made it clear she was tired though. She was working her jaw as if she had slept with it open awkwardly, sporting a heat coming off of her body from a shower, and still glimmering with magic. If they were practicing with spells, then it would give her something to ask.  
  
“What form of spells _have_ you been practicing? Or what kind of lessons were the pair of them giving you?” She folded her arms and studied the man, ready for any insult or lie. He didn’t appear perturbed in the slightest. The King of Camelot wanted it to be because he underestimated her, as so many others had before, in her first or second life. However, he was _far_ too relaxed, and he had been with a pair of goddesses, split as their cores were.  
  
“Mostly? How to use the thaumaturgy of gem crafting. You might be surprised how heartbroken Ishtar was for having to give up gems for it.” Artoria raised a brow until it vanished into the blonde bangs of her hair. “I am being honest! Astraea was very forthcoming, even if she and Luvia were kind to switch often, but they were more focused on trial and error while Ishtar, or perhaps more accurately _Rin_, wanted me to learn how to do them so efficiently I’d never have to use them again.” To her chagrin, the Saber couldn’t argue with the truth of those words.  
  
“Rin is careful with how much she has to spend… and is critical of efficiency. Her most common complaint in the Emiya Household was the lack of spacing in many rune etchings and the amount of money spent on beef.” Not that she ever complained. Shirou was an excellent chef, and if they had to pay 89 Yen more per pound… so be it. “I do hope that is not _all_ they attempted to teach you?”  
  
“No no no, of course not,” Fujimaru waved his hand again. “That’s just what stuck with me the best. I think Luvia said she’d try and teach me more about some sickening spell, as in _literally _sickening, when Ishtar wasn’t around. That… didn’t make Rin happy.” Artoria knew almost instantly what spell he was referring to.  
  
“Gandr, the physical reduction spell. In weak uses it can make one unable to maintain their balance, causing fits of sickness and fatigue.” An unworthy sigh left her lips. He did have the right answers. Accurate, but unstudied, as would be appropriate for someone who had been forced to learn at an accelerated pace. Were Shirou the Servant teaching, she’d never believe a word. With Rin as the newest conscripted Psuedo-Servant… it was almost impossible to think otherwise. Especially if her rival from Britain was here as well. “I would recommend you work to master such a spell. As the singularities we will be pursuing are unorthodox in nature, it would be best for you to have a skill set to ensure your survival, till so long for a Servant to find you.”  
  
“Same thing Ishtar said, though I believe her words were closer to ‘or a goddess to answer your prayers’. Then she laughed.” And Rin would, at least if she were being offered compliments. “But anyways, they’re fine and are just helping me stay loose, in shape, and ready to go for when we have to start jumping across time and space.” He let the words hang for a second, and Artoria counted them, until he began to react. “We don’t… have to do that now, do we?” She was only slightly pleased to see her silence affecting him.  
  
“Not at this time, no,” she honestly returned. “Caster Da Vinci is looking into where the first singularity is likely located, and is expected to find something soon. I can see to Rin and her… friend, if you would like to speak to them.” In truth, she only wanted to speak to Rin. But the soft laughter of the Master appeared to be answer enough.  
  
“I think she’s going to need a few hours first, actually. Having to calm down and dealing with my slow progress. God knows she tried to stuff me full of everything she knew.” She didn’t need a divine entity to know her Former Master would try just that. “Problem is, I think I stuffed her full of my stupidity instead. Comes with the lack of training when I was a kid.”  
  
“You mentioned it, but I don’t believe you have much to fear in such a regard,” Artoria honestly returned. Though this man was different than the second Emiya to summon her… she could recall his admittance towards his weakness, yet continued dogged nature to put himself into the most inhospitable of situations. “So long as you keep us nearby and heed our words, I am confident you will do your part to restore the history of mankind. For now, however,” she held her hand past the man, towards Rin. The girl stared at it for a moment, far longer than Artoria believed was comfortable. “If she is tired, I will take her and Luvia to their respective beds. I am aware that she would prefer to sleep in her own cot.” That he could not argue with.  
  
“Or,” Fujimaru started holding up his hand, making the King of Camelot narrow her gaze. “Or you and I go have a talk, since we haven’t actually started speaking yet, and the two of them can get to their own rooms. Unless you believe they are incapable of walking there alone.”_ Hardly_.  
  
“Not incapable, but it would be _rude_ to let them travel alone.” Even if this was far from a treacherous place, now that the bombs were removed and the man responsible for the terror swept off the board, ceremoniously or not. “Please, I was her Master before, and I am aware that she would be perturbed to hear I simply let her go. Wouldn’t you, Rin?” She directed the question to the girl.  
  
But worryingly enough, said girl turned her gaze towards the back of Fujimaru’s head, staring at him. She swallowed on nothing, and the Saber was beginning to seriously worry. Until, again, Ritsuka spoke.  
  
“It would be pretty stupid of me to tell a Servant not to worry about their Master, former or not.” He put a hand to his head, as if he hadn’t considered it. His inexperience, or perhaps hubris, was showing. She hoped both were swiftly corrected, before the world’s fate became any more direct. “Tell you what. You help Rin get back to her room and I’ll do the same for Luvia, or Astraea, whoever is in there.” He sounded as if they switched personalities often… it was a disturbing prospect Artoria was not looking forward to. “After that, why don’t you and I meet up and talk, hmm? If you’re going to be helping me, I think it’d be good to talk to a Servant that’s… well, I don’t know if it's insulting or not, but a _full_ Servant.” His concern was, partially, understandable.  
  
“After I see to Rin’s fatigue, I would agree to it,” Artoria returned with a nod, pleased herself to see that the Master was smiling at her. “That said, do ensure that Ms. Edelfelt returns to her room. I know the goddess Astraea is one that would have many gumptions with staying in a man’s room unsupervised.” It was the unfortunate truth of being a goddess of purity. How even _further _unfortunate that Ishtar was so far the opposite.  
  
“Alright~,” he almost sang in agreement. “Hey Rin! In case you’re tired of my foolishness, I think Saber can help you out.” The look of relief that washed over her Former Master’s face was almost palpable. Enough for her to notice there was something else there aside from relief. Hope? No, perhaps she was seeing things, or reading into her expression. Rin was never without hope.  
  
“Come now, Rin,” Artoria all but called, walking into the Master’s room with her arms out. The Psuedo-Servant all but fell into her arms, to the Saber’s surprise. But a grin soon took over her features, hand rubbing down the woman’s hair… and feeling it was a bit crusty. She sighed again. “More than all morning, I find it more likely that you were scolding _this_ Master all night. Old habits of yours and still so young.”  
  
“Wait, she’s done this before?” Fujimaru asked behind them. “I knew she was a former Master and all, but she taught someone like this?” His confusion now was understandable. “I just got here cause of dumb luck and necessity. How many people like _that_ does she need to teach?” Artoria shook her head. Perhaps Shirou, were he aware in the incineration, would be sneezing his head clear off.  
  
“A man who fought a war and so nearly won.” The answer was all that was needed. Rin was her concern now. Her and how it felt like she was so much… bigger. Her chest was fuller even. It was not, when Artoria looked down it was the same chest, a cup size to only slightly best hers, but it felt as if it were a _dozen_ sizes greater. Perhaps she was also tired… it was difficult to say. “She is tired, enough that I’ll have to sit in the next time she decides to teach you.”  
  
“You will?” The excitement in his voice was as unmistakable as the praise. Truly Rin had outdone herself. She smiled beatifically at him.  
  
“I suppose I’ll have to, or else this will be the start of all my mornings.” Though she knew Rin would only speak arguments, she’d be thrilled. Perhaps enough to explain the parts of her body that _felt_ larger than they were. _Clap!_ The sudden sound of his cheer was almost startling.  
  
“Awesome!” He genuinely cheered. How amusing. “Then I’ll see you when you are ready, Artoria!” The Camelot King sighed heavily at the near adolescent amount of jubilation he was expressing.  
  
“Yes, I suppose we shall.”

* * *

He wanted to meet up with her as quickly as possible, but it looked like that wasn’t going to happen. He had waited for Artoria to leave, hoping to put Luvia back on his bed then follow her to her room and fuck her there. Isolated, practiced, and easy enough to rule her with a command spell, but he didn’t have time.  
  
Because no sooner did she turn the corner and he went back into his room than was he surprised with a hologram popping out of the wall. He jumped for only a short moment, before blinking at the perpetually grinning features of Chaldea’s second in command.  
  
“_Hello young Master~! And how are you this morning! Does this hologram work well~? Can you appreciate all my genius with developing this in only a day’s time~?”_ A single day was really impressive. Even if it was concerning.  
  
A hologram that could almost _randomly_ pop up into his own room no less. He was lucky she hadn’t done that at all the previous day or this morning, or else he would be in big trouble. It was clear that Artoria was gunning for him, and he had to be careful, at least until he got into her. For now though, even if he didn’t agree, he nodded towards the glowing blue form of Da Vinci, watching her grin all the same.  
  
“_Oh, so sorry~, but can you please speak up? I can hardly put cameras in all Chaldea’s rooms~. For now, this is just vocal communication, though FAR faster than prancing around trying to find me~!”_ Then if that was true, what was the purpose of the projection of herself? “_And if you are curious why you can see me, because there is no more important sight in a conversation than my beautiful face matched by my genius dialogue~!_” She actually leaned back and laughed, her massive gauntlet covering her lips as she did so.  
  
Ritsuka _had_ to shake his head at that one, palm to his forehead in exhaustion. He had just fucked Rin and Luvia unconscious, waking up with them sucking his dick and ending with the pair of them blown through from either end with his cum. And this was what was exhausting him, a conversation with the ‘resident genius’ of Chaldea. She was an annoying one, but at least he knew how to take care of her.  
  
She would even be suspicious of the passed out Luvia on his chair, still shivering from the orgasms that his cock had fucked into her. A pity he couldn’t fuck her while talking to Da Vinci, but… Luvia was a rather loud fuck, and _that_ would be hard to hide.  
  
“Sorry, sorry, I’m here,” he spoke up, watching her eyes glint with pride, doubtlessly hearing him. “Just dealing with Astraea and Ishtar this morning. They wanted to train me… a lot… in spells…” And he had seen a fair many of them. The laughter of the Caster was her first reply.  
  
“_I do believe that a pair of internationally recognized Clocktower Magi WOULD want to train you. Just be sure to ask them for help properly~. I know you know how, because you did _such_ a good job asking for me~.”_ Yeah, he had, and it was worth it. Considering how his magus craft was limited to a few overly simplified spells, he had to get help from a genius.  
  
“And you are a genius, Da Vinci,” he spoke honestly, watching as the woman _honestly_ squirmed in praise of the words. “Without you, I wouldn’t have been able to hide my appearance from Artoria just now.” His hand thumbed the device on his wrist, swirling with gears and magic he did _not_ understand. He didn’t even feign the idea of trying to learn about it. Da Vinci certainly didn’t seem like she cared to show the time for it.  
  
Not even when he asked for a pair more, insisting that the goddesses of Chaldea would likely smite anyone who saw them in a poor state. The Caster was only too happy to agree.  
  
“_You are so king, young master~. I can see we have a good pick for the final plan of Humanity~._” He had to grin at that, even if he was smiling for many different reasons. “_Speaking of~, we do need you in the summoning Chamber pronto~! And as the resident Master it is your duty to summon new Servants._” New Servants… he loved the idea, but not the timing.  
  
“Any reason why we are doing this now? Not against just… shouldn’t we focus on finding the first Singularity first?” Because there they couldn’t talk to him unless he gave them the go ahead. It’d make it a _lot_ easier to fuck the rest of these Servants head over heels, till they naturally sat with their heels over their head.  
  
“_Preparation of course~. We can’t have only a handful of Servants against the world. There ARE strength in numbers, and we do need to increase them~.”_ She made the comment even as she showed off her massive gauntlet of a hand, letting its fingers slowly clasp and unclasp from one another. It was one of her biggest turn offs.  
  
Ritsuka could stare at her chest and a while, and was sure he could fuck every brain cell out of that head of hers, but it was hard to keep his dick hard when she kept making and suggesting obscene things with _that_ hand. Hard and massive as his cock was, he wasn’t about to risk it near _that_.  
  
That said… he did need to give an answer.  
  
“I’ll be right there,” he honestly spoke, earning a delightful laugh from Da Vinci. Her body flickered and vanished a second later. Fujimaru sighed, leaning back and thinking on it. He was going to find Artoria after he was done with Luvia, fucking her ass once more at least, but now he had to do a summoning, and one to help him increase their numbers.  
  
He rolled his shoulders as he walked towards the door. Much as he wanted to go find the Saber first, this was a priority. Couldn’t draw suspicion. Besides, there was a fair chance he’d find a new Servant to help them. Preferably one who was quiet, reserved, and had a body that would make the resident goddess’s jealous. That would be perfect.  
  
Fujimaru could imagine the next servant summoned, even as he walked down the hall and gave his greetings to the surviving employees, eyes lingering on the more bodacious women. He hadn’t summoned yet, but if it was an extension of the soul… then he just had to imagine someone that would befit him. It took him little time to enter the summoning chamber, taking it in even as his thoughts swirled.  
  
He hardly paid attention to Mash as she showed him around. Kind as she was, submissive too, she was just _too_ submissive, and completely barren. Not much interest there. He could appreciate her ass as she bent over to show him where the Saint Quartz went, he liked watching her lips move as she talked about relics and catalysts to use, and he knew that if she was naked, he could get his cock up her and at least keep himself ready for a bitch that deserved it. He realized that as she walked off the platform, leaving him alone with the summoning circle.  
  
“_Anytime you’re ready, young Master~.”_ Da Vinci spoke through a loudspeaker. Fujimaru glanced up at her, sure he’d see her waving that oversized gauntlet at him again. And while he wasn’t wrong, he was far more interested in who was up there with her.  
  
Standing side by side, joined with a majority of the other Chaldea faculty, and Romani, was Artoria. The blonde he was _going_ to snag soon. That was good, excellent even. He preferred to sneak up on the women, but this could work too. Impress a Servant with another good role, then use that to get her alone.  
  
He cracked his neck as he walked up to the circle. Think about Artoria’s breasts, her ass, her blonde hair when it would come undone. Listening to her swear vengeance against him, as his cock pushed its way up her ass, fucking her full enough to choke the words out of her.  
  
Putting the Quartz in the sphere, he thought about her getting her cunt finally stuffed, then having her join Rin and Luvia with worshipping his cock in the morning. Having her get another bracelet as he fucked her up the ass in front of Mash. Getting three Servants in the bag, three wombs full of his kids, and leaving the only unfuckable one behind.  
  
He thought about all of that. _WHRRRRR!_ As he pulled the lever and let the orbs spin. _Spin a rainbow hue_.  
  
“_Oh~! Are you a genius, too Master~? Summoning a high-Prana Servant your first try~?”_ He wouldn’t answer her, not yet at least. Not until he was done watching this. If he was getting a Servant, _his_ first one, he wasn’t about to look away.  
  
_FWBOOOM!_ Not even as the orbs came together and created a blinding light. An array of rainbow hues that made him squint, raise his arm, and try and shield himself from the sight. For only a moment, because if anyone was going to appreciate the Servant he just summoned, it was going to be him.  
  
And Fujimaru Ritsuka was _not_ disappointed with what he saw. How could he possibly be.  
  
Standing in front of him was a woman taller than he was, wearing a suit of pure lavender holding to her body tighter than he thought water could. Her hair was a darker shade of the same purple, reaching further down her back than any other woman he had seen, to the point he thought it may just vanish at the calves. But even with that, her face was just as beautiful as the rest of her.  
  
A face of perfect angular proportions, with red eyes that were of the deepest crimson, sharp and undiluted by light. They stared straight ahead and over the shawl she wore, hiding everything from the nose down. He didn’t need to remove it to now she was maintaining a flat line of a grin. The rest of her posture, hip out and with a sure stance, spoke of confidence.  
  
Especially with the long red spear she held behind her back. Taller than she was, and gouged at its ends, it was a lance he was sure was important and regalia of some importance, but he couldn’t immediately recall. What he _could_ tell was that the breasts on her chest, pushing out against the light suit she wore, looked comparable in size to the rest of her head. Her ass as well, though not nearly as large, was shaped like a peach and probably just as easy to slap around and have fun with.  
  
The more he looked at her, the larger he grinned. He couldn’t even tell the light was gone until the Servant stepped forward, _his Servant_, and started.  
  
“I have arrived from the Land of Shadows. I am Queen Scáthach. Shall I call you “Master”?``he liked her already.  
  
_CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP! _And the sounds of cheer from the station behind him made it clear that he had succeeded in their eyes as well. It wasn’t something he was desperate to do, but he’d take it with grace and thanks. The whistles and cheers were just as unneeded, but again, taken all in stride. What was important to focus on now was this woman. And of everyone in the world who could be a Master here, he was easily the only one who could turn away from the adoration and attention of others, to keep his suits on the beautiful woman in the room. Like it could be difficult~.  
  
“Yes, I am,” he held out his hand, showing the Command Seals to her. Those same blood red eyes looked down at it, briefly, before flickering back to him. “My name is Fujimaru Ritsuka, and I am the last Master of Chaldea, the restorers of Humanity. I offer you a contract as my Servant, to do as I command so we may restore humanity. Do you accept, Scáthach, Queen of the Land of Shadows?” Again, even with the shawl, her expression was hardly hidden from him. He had studied enough women to know what they were thinking without staring at them directly.  
  
She was grinning, even as she used the butt of her lance as support and got down on one knee.  
  
“Fujimaru, I accept you as my Master, for so long as there is a world for us to save.” He grinned, even as he felt his hand burn. He clenched it into a fist, but he did not let go, he only stared.  
  
Stared at the woman of lavender hues and divine appearance from over the top of his hand, even as it trembled with pain. Not a deep pain, and thankfully not a cutting one, but pain. Enough for him to clench his hand and endure it. He didn’t need to wonder why it was the case, as the Command Seals on the back of his palm were a brighter red than even the woman’s eyes.  
  
So he only sighed in relief when Caster walked in, her own staff tapping on the glass of the summoning platform as she approached, laughing as if she had accomplished this.  
  
“HAHAHA~ A magnificent job, you master~. I was sure you would do well, but you surpassed even my own expectations. Landing so high above average I thought it impossible~! Shame on you to surprise a genius~!” The perpetual smile of Da Vinci turned from the Master, grinning back at her with his other hand to his hair, and to the new Servant on the ground. “And Scathach! What a surprise this is~. A Lancer class like your student no doubt, and just as undoubtedly his superior~! It is hard to pass on genius, is it not~? HAhahahaha_!”_  
  
“Superior? Do you know my Shishu?” Her who? Fujimaru couldn’t say he did, or at least know her legend well enough to say he did. He _could_ lie, but considering how the only Servants he’d met so far were either bound to his dick or easy to trick onto it, this probably wasn’t the case. The last thing he needed was this Servant of _his_ to get stabby.  
  
“The Hound of Ulster, you mean~?” Hound of… wasn’t that what the fuckable Olga called the Caster from Fuyuki? _He_ was her Shishu? “I believe we have met him before in a previous singularity~. Oh yes, I _know_ we have~. My genius never forgets, and that man was able to help the young Master here navigate towards a surprising victory~.” That was right, he had, and she knew him, which was even better.  
  
That’d make for good ammunition later. Easy to get her alone, and without suspicion. If anything, maybe _she’d_ be the one to pull him aside. Then-  
  
Fujimaru’s thoughts stopped as the kneeling woman was standing over him a second later, blood red eyes staring into his own. He didn’t flinch or fall, but he was startled, enough that he didn’t register her mouth speaking at first.  
  
“Tell me all that you know about him.” It was a command to him… even though he was the Master. “I must know how my Shishu has performed since bedding my sister and leaving my land. What has he accomplished? What has he failed? How did he assist you? You must tell me.” Out of all of that, he was most focused on what the Caster did. It made his playing with Olga all the more understandable now.  
  
He fucked his teacher’s sister. Nice. Guess that meant he _had_ to fuck this Irish woman now. Maybe wear her on his cock when they managed to summon him… Nah, he still didn’t want to die.  
  
“I-I can tell you about him!” Mash, to Fujimaru’s mild surprise, spoke up. She was in her Chaldea uniform, and avoiding eye-contact with him, focused on the woman instead. “I am Psuedo-Servant Mash Kyrelight. I do not know the Spirit Core I’m bound to, but Master Cu Chulainn was able to help me unlock my powers. If… If you are able, can you assist me as well?” He _knew_ that was a lie, the request at least. He knew that because she had unlocked her powers only because of his words.  
  
She got the name right after he fucked Olga and she walked in, asking what was going on, and then getting sprayed with cum as he finished up in her ass, pushing it out of her mouth. Whatever Spirit she was bounded to wasn’t privy to having cum shot on them, as she realized her shield could work after that. Or at least use its abilities properly.  
  
It was a good thing he had the command spell to keep her from hurting him. Even better that she understood her place after the fight. And absolutely perfect she was avoiding him. He didn’t need to fuck with a girl who couldn’t carry a baby in her. Just not worth it.  
  
“I see, he taught you then?” Red eyes looked at Mash, and her only visible lavender one nodded in return. “Good, that is good. I told him to teach young. You will tell me what you learned from him. I will tell you what he instructed incorrectly to you.” And so quick to judge. She’d be great sucking in his cock, or choking on it. Perhaps sensing him, Mash was quick to react to her words.  
  
“Of course! W-We can start now, actually. Senpai must be tired after the summoning so… I-I can show you the facility, such as where you can. Will that be alright?” It wasn’t words that came back to her, but just a sure nod. Okay, he had to grin at that. One of those mysterious women types, but at least she had the body to draw attention to make up for it. “That’s great! Then please let me show you the way.” The nervous Shielder turned, and the Lancer was quick to follow behind her.  
  
“_Well done_, Fujimaru~.” Da Vinci, however, was quick to speak as soon as the pair were gone. “I had suspicions you would summon someone great for us, but so early peaking with a divine instructor~. Oh my, the methods she could help us with are immeasurable~. Well, just difficult to measure for me, for nothing is impossible for a genius~. Ahahahah~.” There sure wasn’t. And this time, he couldn’t stop himself.  
  
“Like keeping your hubris in check?” He tried to ask. He was earned with a stuffed laughter from Romani, working the controls behind her, but the Caster of Chaldea didn’t so much as flinch. Her eternal smile lasting as he looked up at her.  
  
“Why of course~. If I were to act any different that would mean I was _not_ as smart as you in something, and _that_ is just not possible~. For I am a genius that has been summoned to be the very pinnacle of intelligence~.” And, of course, she raised her staff in the air and almost danced with her self-given praise. “So if you wish to note my hubris, then do so as you admit my accomplishments, young _Master~.” _Sure, just as soon as they had room to do it, and she was on her knees to offer _him_ compliments as well.  
  
But the last Master of Humanity just sighed, scratching the back of his head as he looked back at her. This was taking too long. He knew Da Vinci could talk, but if she _kept_ talking, it would be days later. He had to do something, or else he wouldn’t’ be able to fuck one of the girls later.  
  
“Perhaps rather than muting your songs of praise, you merely sing them to a more appropriate audience.” Eyes turned, and his lips rose, as Artoria stepped out to meet them. Her civilian attire as much of a turn on as her battle garb. Especially her sure emerald eyes looking up at Da Vinci. “I know well the appeal of dancing to the praise of others, but I believe Fujimaru is only unsure he can match your lofty achievements, Chaldea Caster.” No, that wasn’t it, but he’d let Saber speak.  
  
“Is that it~?” She turned to him, massive gauntlet lightly gripping her chin as she looked at him. “Well I am sorry then, but as I said, I simply cannot turn down my pride and joy~. To do so would be to stifle my mind, and a genius accepts no reason to quiet her thoughts~.” She tilted her head as she went on. “But for the young Master who summoned an ancient instructor, I can leave him with his thoughts. We all have much to do, and I believe Mash was correct. You _do_ look a bit tired, young Ritsuka.” He shouldn’t, not with her invention sitting on his wrist.  
  
But the glint in her eyes, and wink she gave him, told all that he needed to. Damnit. It was hard to believe if she really was a genius or some kind of savant. Either way, the giggling mess of a servant didn’t appear to be upset by Rin’s previous Servant.  
  
“Guess that summoning took more out of me than I thought.” It really hadn’t but he could still blame the obvious excuse for ‘looking’ tired. “Plus Rin and Luvia were drilling me all morning about spells to learn. And I don’t think it’s going to stop anytime soon.” He earned himself a sympathetic look from Saber with the words, and more chuckling from the Caster.  
  
“Rin is tough, but she is a kind Master. You would do well to learn a lot from her.” He already had, and many would say he had given her something just as great in return. He intended to keep up the payment. “If you are prepared though, now may be a good time to have that talk you discussed earlier, unless you wish to pursue either rest or Lady Scathach.” Her? Yeah, definitely, just not right now. Right now… he was feeling blonde and royal.  
  
“We can talk,” he hastily agreed. “You know a good place for it? Kind of think Luvia will surprise me in my room again.” Or she’d surprise them. That was probably because the wrist watch device or whatever would either fail or lose energy… and it’d be hard to explain a cum covered and pregnant Servant to another one. Not without a demonstration first at least.  
  
“I will… follow your lead. I believe it is the Master’s duty to guide the Servant, is it not?” How could he not grin at that?  
  
He at least had the good conscience to grin and laugh it off, putting a hand to his head to avoid too much praise. Or at least to play it off. Take in too much… and she’d get suspicious. Too little, same problem. Just in the middle…  
  
“I think I know a place,” Fujimaru started. “Just follow me, and we’ll be there in no time. He wasn’t sure how proof positive it was, but it was worth giving a try.” And turning to leave, hearing Artoria walking behind him, was all the confidence booster he needed.  
  
Now he just needed to get the King of Camelot mounted on his cock, so he could start _building_ the team.

* * *

Perhaps she was wrong about the more negative sides of Fujimaru, at least in the respects of being a master. Artoria had to consider it as she followed him, watching his back. Despite the fatigue of training and summoning, he did well to carry himself straight, as she had instructed her knights years ago to do. No flaws to spot in his strides or unease in his steps. Sureness, confidence, it did him well.  
  
“Where are we heading?” She questioned, keeping back the honorific he was still working to earn. “I don’t suppose you have a good place for us to speak.” He looked over his shoulder at her to respond.  
  
“Just one of the nearby empty rooms. I believe Da Vinci said it was for one of the masters who… well, before everything happened.” Yes, them, the unfortunate ones kept in their Crypts. “We don’t need somewhere too specific, honestly, and unless you want to risk Da Vinci or Romani running in and dragging one of us away, or _Rin_ doing that…” Well, he certainly knew her Former Master. She had no idea how long these early morning lessons were going on for, but it must have been enough for him to have an idea.  
  
“I think it’s a fine idea, and one I have no issue with,” Artoria honestly replied, following him as he turned down a hall, to the personal quarters for Masters, or the only one that was left. “Do you have a specific room in mind?” But his dark hair shook with his head.  
  
“Nah, any will do. Not that important of a talk, right? Just to get to know one another?” He shrugged his shoulders, even if the answer did make her pout. It wasn’t quite _that_ informal, but she wasn’t about to let her pride slip into an answer. “This’ll work.” Especially not as he put his hand to one of the door pads, opening it up.  
  
He walked inside with little hesitation, and she followed him with just as much. The room was sparse as all unoccupied rooms were, and the Camelot King couldn’t help but wonder just who was supposed to stay in here. Perhaps another Master she could have spoken to, or a friend of Rin’s? It could have even been this man, until he was moved due to the bombing. Either way, it was inconsequential now. Only the man who turned to face her, arms crossed and grinning, mattered.  
  
“So… here we are,” he started, somewhat awkwardly. “And I guess the best place to begin is the name. Name’s Ritsuka Fujimaru. An admitted orphan after my mother passed, earning my way through Japan with odd contract jobs, and being accepted into Chaldea after a random Master Compatibility test. And yes, if you are wondering, I had _no idea_ what it was beforehand.” She very much doubted otherwise.  
  
“Do not worry, I believe you. I am aware the Clocktower engages in… less than honest practices.” If her former Master, her _first_ Master was any indication, somewhat frequently at that. “And I shall introduce myself as Artoria Pendragon, King of Camelot before its fall and holder of Excalibur, the Blade of Promised Victory. The victor of the fifth Fuyuki Holy Grail War and former Servant to Rin Tohsaka.” She bowed lightly, and he did the same.  
  
“She mentioned that, how the two of you worked together to get through the war. Didn’t mention everything though, and I’m not about to piss off a girl who has a goddess bonded to her.” It wasn’t a sore topic, but Artoria could respect Rin’s desire for some anonymity. She nodded in thanks. “You stuck around after the war though, right?”  
  
“I did, yes, for both Rin, her sister, and my master before her, Shirou.” His full name need not be mentioned. “It is… complicated, but to say the least, I exchanged hands between them during the war. From what you saw in Fuyuki, I am sure you can understand how hectic it was.” He had to nod at that.  
  
“Considering the city was on fire and we were being hunted by a literal monster, or six, yeah I can agree.” He scratched his head. Honest, if a bit crass. It was easy to see why Rin was working him hard, and why his lack of progress was draining to her. “So, if you’ve been passed around, _not_ meaning that in a bad way, does that mean you had Command Seals used on you? A lot?” She shook her head, understanding the possible harm in the question. She took none.  
  
“No offense taken, and no, I have only had command seals used on me a scant few times before, and always to strengthen myself.” Though sometimes against when she wished to use them. “I can tell they are a great gift you now bear, and one you only need wait a day for the SHEBA system to bring forth enough Prana to restore. You should be careful with those.” Ritsuka held up his hand, as if to admire it.  
  
“Yeah, I will be. Kind of realized how strong they were before.” Like a knight with their first blade, Artoria presumed. “For example. Artoria Pendragon, put your hands to the wall and don’t move.”  
  
_WUMP!_ Surprise was her first emotion as she did as ordered, turning and putting her hands flat against the nearby surface. Enough that her ass was jutting out, even with her dress hiding it, and breasts hanging inside of her blouse. Then it was anger, realizing that she couldn’t move.  
  
“_Fujimaru! Just what are you-“_ She got no further.  
  
“Artoria Pendragon, reduce your strength to that of an untrained girl.” Then her arms felt weak, enough that she grimaced.  
  
It was the feeling of blood being drained from her, is what it best felt like. All the vaunted strength in her limbs, capable of flipping cattle and blowing away mountains of stone, but she was unable to do anything as it felt as if she’d struggle to hold back a swinging door! Her legs shook and trembled, her jaw shivering as she felt it. Her Servanthood given abilities taken from her.  
  
And then, she heard the man approaching her.  
  
“Sorry if that was too fast, but I wanted to be quick about this.” He spoke _normally_ to her. Even as she felt his hands grab at her dress. She sputtered and snarled as she felt her dress being _lifted_. “Lacy white? I guess the king of Camelot should have good tastes, just not what I was expecting.” Her fingers _dug_ into the stone wall, but no deeper than she was normally capable of.  
  
“_F-Fujimaru…_” she hissed, even as she felt eyes on her ass and air through her thighs. “Just _what_ do you _think _you are…d-doing!?” She was finally able to yell, not that she believed it would do much good. Rin had bragged about the soundproofing of the walls before.  
  
“I’m getting you ready.” He spoke, _again_, as if she didn’t have her ass out and exposed to him, or being basically bound to the wall. “Not used to doing this with girls watching the first time. Not until I know I’ve taken the fight out of you.” Is that what he was trying to do?  
  
She felt his hands _glide_ over her, emphasizing her _love_ for conservative clothing as it kept his hands off of her skin. For a moment at least. Even if she felt this hands run over her thighs, he was at her back and stomach now, over her white blouse. He wasn’t touching her yet… but she could feel his hands at the buttons, and she knew it was only a matter of time.  
  
“T-Touch me if you will, b-b-but this spell wi-i-ill fail and then I-_IGH~!_” Her voice rose as he undid the buttons on her blouse.  
  
_GROPE!_ And quickly put his hands to her chest a moment later. A wet sound of pleasure _forced_ its way through her lips, and she loathed it more than the deed happening right now. Not that the act itself was any less horrendous.  
  
She looked down, emerald eyes drawn, to see the hands of the _boy_ she had been speaking to making massaging motions out of her breasts, pushing and pulling them around like putty. Her bra was doing little to keep him in line, if anything just opening up more of her breasts to be pushed around. She could already feel his fingers playing and looking for her nipples, moments away from grasping them… and she knew it wouldn’t be long.  
  
“Kind of small, but I guess that’s why you were able to pass as a king,” he _mocked_ from behind her. She snarled at him, what little she could over her shoulder. “What? I’m not denying you’re strong, just that I’m sure all your real strength is in your loins.” _WUMP! WUMP!_ He humped her, _twice_. And her body reacted. More than just because his cock was hitting her covered cunt, but because the dick hidden in those pants… she felt it. _Horses_ were of smaller size.  
  
“Rin… will _kill_ you… a-as will _I._” There was no wonder about it, and Ishtar, the goddess that she was, would _love_ to have a human for a sacrifice. But the same human that she promised a headsman's axe to, playing with her chest and pulling at them for good effort, just _laughed_.  
  
“Oh trust me, I think Rin’s already tired out.” Tired… no, she was tired from studying, she was not- “Besides I think my little sister has a body to match mine.”  
  
Even with hands on her breasts, playing with her body, Artoria’s mind froze. Moments before the pleasure melted them again.  
  
“H-H-Hu-_UGH~!_” Her attempt to pose a question was interrupted by him finally finding her nipples… and giving them a twist. Her body bucked forwards, loathing her own _ordered_ weakness for feeling it. Even worse, that the bastard behind her took the time to speak further, degrading her like mud as he did so.  
  
“That’s right, you didn’t mishear. Tokiomi Tohsaka was my father, and I came popping out of a _whore’s_ womb a good year before Rin and her sister got pushed out of the _prime breeding stock_.” He laughed breathlessly, even as Artoria growled at his continued playing with her chest. “Guess he wanted to make sure the kids were going to be good because of her or him, and _Grail War Winner_ got lucky with coming out of the better mommy. Meanwhile mine fed me gruel and slapped me for not being good enough.” If he wanted sympathy from her, he would not receive it!  
  
Not while she had her hands to the wall, ass out and the hem of her dress lifted to show her panties to him. If that position was not so humiliating, then him continuing to play with her chest through the white blouse she wore did _much_ more to ruin the chance of forgiveness. Hands running up and down her shirt and bra, pulling at the mounds of fat on her chest, making her grit her teeth until her molars could crack. The man didn’t deserve a hug from a family member, but a blade to his groin.  
  
“But you don’t need to worry about that. I honestly didn’t come here for revenge. I just wanted you to be aware of what that means.” Artoria didn’t care. Not even as one hand released her breasts and fell quickly down her stomach. Her nails _scratched_ the wall as he put his hand on her pussy, holding it there over the fabric of her underwear. She was under no illusion it would hold up to anything. “Because you were technically my little sister’s Servant… and now you’ll be screaming my name while she listens.” Fury was Artoria’s only thought at those words.  
  
“_You_ will be screaming for mercies and _damnation _when-_GHII~!_” Her voice cut out with a single motion from the man’s hand.  
  
A motion that put fingers into her cunt, pushing her underwear into her snatch with them. Her legs automatically bowed to give him access, even as she fought to hold them together. But the command seal, _damn it all!_ Why couldn’t she just flex her legs once and _crush his arm!_ No, instead she had to grit her teeth as he played with her cunt.  
  
“And would you look at that, wet and wanton,” the man _mocked _behind her. Even as he began to roll his fingers inside of her. Artoria’s jaw opened up as she felt his fingers roll the thin fabric of her underwear around in her, soaking itself with juices even as her walls unintentionally sought contact. “Before you start to make _more_ excuses, I never asked you to get ready for me.” No, but neither was she going to ask for him.  
  
And because of that, she endured. The great king of Camelot endured while fingers played with her cunt and made her legs bow. She nearly tore into the wall with her fingers as she felt liquid spilling down her thighs, the cool air tickling her with her dress raised. Even while he continued to pinch and massage her breast, making it a button to press whenever she believed she caught her breath. And those moments were far and few between. Too often she was ready to breathe in, only to let out a long whimper.  
  
Every moment she thought it was about to finish, the assault continued. Feeling his fingers pushing a bit deeper, making her underwear fall down a bit further, and making her splash her own legs and the ground with her liquids. Humiliating wasn’t even the honest description of it, but it wouldn’t be the end. She’d endure this, no matter how long he wished to continue this. Then, _she’d kill him_.  
  
“I bet right now you’re thinking about killing me.” Even through the blush that was staining her face, she managed to look over her shoulder in shock, back into the gleaming confident eyes of this _horrible_ Master. “Don’t worry, ain’t a spell I know. This is just the point the more self-righteous women start to say stuff like that, even if they don’t fight back.” She didn’t because she _could not_.  
  
“I-I will… k-k-kill you after… th-this.” She sucked in a long breath, even as he chuckled, and pinched her nipple for good measure, making her back arch. “Not ennnough comman-n-n-nd spe-ll-ll-lls.” She hissed, as his fingers dove _deeper_ into her pussy, and she felt her panties nearly fall down to her thighs. They stretched horribly with the way her legs were bowed.  
  
“I bet you will,” he all but agreed. “Thing is, you’ll only do that if I _don’t_ satisfy you, and I’m not about to do that. Never left a woman without her screaming for joy.” She would make one then. “Why don’t I show you why. Heck, I’ll make it a show and tell.” The euphemism didn’t fail to reach her. Just as well as she heard him undo the buckle of his pants.  
  
_WUMP!_ Then _feel_ his cock rise up beneath her, between her legs, and _hit_ her snatch with its base. She couldn’t help that she jumped.  
  
Just as Artoria couldn’t help the squeal of surprise at seeing the dick nestled underneath her. So thick that her already bowed legs had to stretch _further_ to keep her thighs from running up against its trunk. And so long that she only had to _glance_ to see its head, pushing nearly at her breasts. No, _between_ them. Like the dangerous end of a stallion, aimed at her… and throbbing like a minotaur’s desire ran through him.  
  
“Impressive, isn’t it? Wish I could say that magic made it happen, but this is what I had out of the womb. Guess my mother may have cursed me to spite my father.” Most men that Artoria knew would slaughter kings for his _curse_. She grimaced at it, even as she recognized the wetness in her cunt had yet to subside. If anything… it increased. “And I’m sure you’re smart enough to realize that as strong as you are, you won’t be my first.” He drew his legs back, letting his cock glide between her thighs.  
  
Artoria squirmed at the sensation, loathing the heat of their friction, even more that she felt her own liquids helping him move smoothly across her. She bit her lip, drool spilling outwards, and prepared for the assault, even as she waited for an opportunity.  
  
_WUMP!_ If it was coming, it better happen soon.  
  
Because no soon did he fuck forward, making her lurch with him slapping her ass with his hips, then did she feel that cock turn her already sopped cunt into a _rag_ for use. Her mouth fared little better.  
  
“_fWaaaaGH~!_” The horrendous sound spilled from her, and she was willing to turn her wish on the grail into wiping the memory from existence. The man laughed at her regardless. Even more so as he drew his hips back and continued the assault on her person. _WUMP! WUMP! WUMP!_ Enough to have her legs feel drenched by her own fluids.  
  
“You know… usually I try and last longer than this, but I’ve spent the entire day looking at beautiful women in tight clothing or high positions, unable to fuck them off their pedestals.” Who did he mean!? _Rin!?_ “So load one, you’re lucky, it won’t be inside of you.” She was sure how lucky that would make her. _WUMPWUMPWUMPWUMPWUMP!_ Especially as he picked up the pace.  
  
Enough to drive the king’s face into the wall, her tongue spilling out as she was fucked against it with all the pleasantries of a barbaric raid. She felt his beating at her ass harder than any horse she had ridden, and likely enough to make mares tremble. And her tongue was tasting the wall as she tried to console herself, but it wasn’t working. He was fucking harder and harder.  
  
_SPURT! SPURT!_ Then a hose opened up beneath her.  
  
“_SPRRPPRPPRT~!” _Enough to have Artoria sputtering as liquid hit her mouth and face, drenching everything below the neck. She couldn’t even move as the balls of the man emptied like an undone dam, turning her figure from one of tainted beauty into a cum soaked rag. It hit her face and splashed against the walls, staining her hair and worse.  
  
Her clothes were totally ruined by the amount that hit her, enough that even her chest and stomach felt the stickiness smother into them. And the _stench!_ It was a miracle she didn’t gag and fall dead on the floor, though at this point that could perhaps be a blessing. Instead, she only felt her mind lighten as the overwhelming musk ruled her. She had yet to be fucked… but it felt like she was already raped.  
  
“Whew… that was good,” he commented, still not letting go of her rear. But for the rest of this, we’re gonna need to make some room.” She _thought_ that was going to mean moving to another position, but she was horribly mistaken. Artoria realized it as she felt his hands grip the back of her dress and blouse.  
  
He _ripped_ her clothes right off of her, but not even in a way that made sense. She could only tell her skirt was gone a moment before she felt her blouse being shredded, pulled up over her head in rags. But even as that happened, it pushed at her face, at her hair, and dragged itself around. It was cleaning her, _smothering_ the cum the _Master_ had fired all over her. She grimaced as she felt the thick salty material being wrenched off of her.  
  
Then she shivered as the clothes fell away, and she was left naked against the wall, the massive cock still between her legs, but now nothing in the way from it and her. A cock that still had cum leaking out of it, even as it pointed itself up at her. She snarled at it, loathing it even more, but it was a snarl that made her _taste_ the cum again.  
  
“I got excited last time I did this to a girl, enough that I almost blew my cover, but this time… I think I got more to work with.” Her snarling rage was smothered as he drew back, and the cock once more was pulled through her thighs. This time, however… it went further. Until she felt the head at the slit of her pussy. She felt it there. And she wasn’t aware if her hole could even open up enough for it. “Grit your teeth and grin for me.”  
  
But he wasn’t going to wait.  
  
**_WHAM!_** Pain exploded into her, as if she’d been stabbed. Enough that her legs had to bow and her feet _lift_ off of the ground just to spread her insides enough for the penetration. So hard and so deep that it felt like it had hit the wall as well as the rest of her body, _flushed_ up against it as her entire cunt was molded with a single thrust. Tears and slobber spilled from her, just as well as her juices falling from her snatch.  
  
For a brief moment, she was able to look down and see it. Her gut fully distended and being used as a _sock_ for the cock in her. A cock that had easily been pushed to the edges of her womb and beyond, shoving her guts aside and making it mold her insides _for_ it. She was a tool for him, and there wasn’t a thing she could do. Not while she was folded against the wall, palms still flat against the steel and, her face flushed. Nothing at all.  
  
“_Augh… that’s the stuff,_” he whispered, but not even to her. More like a whisper as he leaned back, _grinding _his cock inside of her. “But one thrust isn’t nearly enough, is it? Not when I have a hold this tight.” The words were as ominous as war horns. “Better get started then~.” Then his cock started to pull out of her.  
  
Were it not for the command of her hands on the wall, Artoria was sure she would have been pulled back with him. Pulled and hung on his cock like an ornament for all to see. He was so long and thick that the idea of voluntarily releasing him seemed absolutely impossible! It wasn’t a thought she needed for long. _WHAM! _As he was fucking her soon after, pushing her cunt walls into perfect circles for him, and making her cum, _again_. And only with two thrusts.  
  
_This_ was her _Master_ fucking her. The terrifying thought almost ruined Artoria.  
  
He, her _new Master_, had put that _bestial_ entity of a cock into her cunt, and had shoved it hard and fast enough up her pussy that she was feeling it punch out at her. Worse, it was making her toes curl, her fingers flex, and her eyes _spin_. It was up her cunt and it did more than just stretch her. It _molded_ her.  
  
“Now _this_ is what I was missing out on!” He spoke as he continued to rail her, the Camelot King an easy pocket for his cock to fit into. Her stomach was _beyond_ stretched out now, more like a balloon for his dick than her actually molded stomach! She was being remade for him! “It’s so impossible to fuck those pregnant bitches without the thought of killing the babes that I had to resign myself to their asses. Good asses, great mouths, but it's just not the same as inseminating a wanton cunt like yours.”  
  
Pregnant… bitches? Artoria couldn’t even mouth the question, not with the slobber that was dripping past her lips, forced out by her hot panting and near skull-fucking force she was enduring. The fact that she hadn’t passed out yet was a miracle, if a _curse_. Because the pleasure was just too much!  
  
For all the hatred she had, the pleasure was just as strong, making her mind spin with her eyes.  
  
“Bet through that fucked skull of yours, you’re wondering who are the lucky cunts, right?” He laughed with the question, even as his hips continued to beat her ass red, and cock mold her cunt open. “Guess a king doesn’t need to think much. Don’t worry, thanks to being a Master, I can talk to them in my head. I got one to _cum_ on over right now. Bet she’s dressed the same as this morning.” This… morning…?  
  
No… No no no no no no! Artoria shook her head, horror now adding itself to the myriad of emotions. It wasn’t possible, it _should_n’t be! Not her, not her Former Master, not the girl who had sacrificed nearly _everything_ to save humanity! She… she was a Servant, so she could take it, but not Rin! Artoria would let herself be fucked like this, by _this_ man, every night for the remainder of the mission if it meant that her Former Master was safe. If that was the case then she’d… she’d…  
  
Her mind was spinning with her eyes, legs bowed until her feet almost clapped together, held up by the cock in her cunt and supported by his hands pulling at her hair. Her normally tied bun turned into a short leash, and one that had her licking the wall with her slobber and tears, all while her twisted mind _tried_ to think of a way out.  
  
_WHOOSH!_ “And here she is.” But the man put a hand to her face, picked it up, and turned it to face the door. And there she saw Rin Tohsaka… her Former Master, a current Psuedo-Servant for the Goddess Ishtar.  
  
With a stomach that bulged, breasts that matched her head in size, and cum staining her from head to toe. Artoria could only tremble at the sight.  
  
_“WAaaaaAAAGHGHGH~~!_” Then let out an aching mind rending moan as she felt herself cum. Cum while staring at her friend, her master, so defiled.  
  
And the man inside of her did the same. She didn’t know which set off the other, only that her mind was fucked straight through anger and horror and into pleasure.  
  
Enough that her already bulging gut deformed by inches further, enough for her to be cum filled to the point of being a bag for his dick, and having nothing to support herself. Nothing of her own. Just the man with his cock up her, and _his_ wants and needs. She… she wasn’t able to do anymore.  
  
Artoria slowly fell from her blissful orgasm, falling back into the cruel reality of her situation. Gut bulging, face flattened against the walls, palms on it, and listening to the man pant behind her. All the while staring at Rin, the beautiful girl who had helped her and Shirou, now looking like the consort for a brutal monarch… tears wouldn’t stop falling.  
  
Then it got worse.  
  
“Now, the bed.” Artoria could only let out a wet gasp as she was lifted on his cock, held up by his arms, and then stumbled into the bed. No, _he_ stumbled. She was _dragged_. The giant cock stuffing her cunt and walls so tightly that she didn’t have a hope or chance for escape. Unable to take a single act as his cum was held inside of him, practically locked into her womb with the size of his rod, and doing as he commanded.  
  
She could do nothing else, even as he lay back on the bed and held in place above him. Like a whore on a client’s cock, wantonly panting as the pleasure combatted her rage. Even as she wished for the dick to be severed and fed to a crowd, her brain was making her eyes cross with joy. The conflicting emotions, and as she was on the bed and _hips_ of a Master more loathsome than her first. And he appeared eager to prove it.  
  
“Now then, just to make _sure_ you’re knocked up, why don’t we go again?” Artoria couldn’t say a thing, she could _barely_ look at Rin. Through eyes that were bouncing and hazy, barely able to recognize the scantily clad and _pregnant_ form of her Former Master, she watched her body bounce.  
  
In time to the cock punching her guts from the inside, beating through to her chest, and making her spit out slobber and drool by the mouthful.  
  
Worse than any other time in her history, she was fucked.

* * *

Ritsuka leaned back as his cock fucked Artoria’s cunt, taking great pleasure in the feeling of finally fucking another one again. So many throats and asses for the past few days, he forgot how great this felt. Shoving his cock between a woman’s legs so far and hard that he was able to make a sock out of their womb. It was just the best.  
  
“_HAngH~~ HANGHGHGHG~_” And the slobber that fell from her lips as she ground out against the pleasure, doing everything she could to not show she was enjoying it, was just as luxurious. It almost reminded him of all the women he fucked on the trains, getting them pregnant and by the end thanking him for it. He’d get there, in a bit. “_R-Rin… ha… hel-MPGH~!_” She bit her tongue as he thrusted into her a bit deeper.  
  
Cum spurted out of her cunt as drool did her lips. Enough to make him groan at the feeling. Her legs clenched harder at his sides as well, either in unwanted pleasure, or slow admittance, to what she was feeling. It was all the same to him either way, and his hands gripped her hips as he continued to guide her. She wasn’t moving by her own choice anymore.  
  
Ritsuka could tell that from the way her blonde hair barely bobbed as he continued to work her over. It was fun watching her from the front, and usually why he liked to get into the bathrooms with other girls, because he couldn’t play with them from the front in a cab car. Here though, he could see his cock pushing at the limits of her cunt, a bit further than he thought normal, and all because she was a Servant. And that let him watch the head of his dick push up at her breasts, making the king of Camelot shiver on his spear. He’d make a joke if it wouldn’t ruin the mood.  
  
“Calling for Rin?” Fujimaru still asked, grinding his hips to intentionally steal her breath away. He watched it leave in a pant of hot air, at the same time the cock in her body practically forced her to roll with him. He was in her, and she couldn’t move without his say so, even as her hands clenched at the sheets to the point of tearing. “I don’t think she minds watching. But what do you need help with? Short on air? Need a hand moving?” _CLAP!_ He slapped her ass with his hand.  
  
He was rewarded with a particularly hard clench of her cunt, making him roll his head back in pleasure. Her jaw opened up with it as well, enough for him to see the wide eyed look of pleasure so many women got at this moment. If he pulled his cock out of her, he knew she’d be folding her legs at her sides to make up for her clenching pussy. That, and probably drooling onto the bed spread. _Nice_.  
  
“I can tell you’re losing a lot of fluids though, and that’s important for a workout. You _did_ say physical activity was important for a Master as well, didn’t you?” Fujimaru grinned as the Camelot King ground her teeth together, to the point that drool and slobber spilled past her lips even as she tried her utmost to glare down at hem. Those emerald eyes were sharp, but his cock was just thick. It was obvious who was winning. “I think I know how I can help that. _Rin!_” He called, letting go of Artoria’s hip with one hand.  
  
_SNAP!_ He snapped his fingers in the air, getting the girl’s attention. He didn’t watch her though. He watched the king. Watched as she stared at the black-haired pregnant slut of his, walking over and still as cum covered as before. Those devices from Da Vinci. If he ever got her to let go of that gauntlet of hers, he’d fuck her ass up as thanks. Then put a baby in her to ‘spread the genius.’  
  
“It appears Saber here is a bit parched. Why don’t you give her something to drink.” The Tohsaka girl hardly spoke as she nodded, even if she did have to take a long breath. Ah, that precious moment when she realized who was in charge. He saw it last time when he left her cum stained on the train. It was nice. But not as nice as this.  
  
“R-Rin-_NGH~?_” The blonde impaled on his cock questioned, just in time as her Former Master crawled onto the bed with them. Her Mesopotamian top fell away as she got in front of the pair of them, putting a hand to Artoria’s head and pulling her down. “_R-Rin! Sto-_AGH~!” Ritsuka fucked her cunt a bit harder, watching her breasts jiggle as the cock head speared between them, just under her ribs, jerked. It was like a lightning rod in her cunt.  
  
A rod that opened her mouth again, and gave plenty of room for the Psuedo-Servant to pull the Saber onto her breast, feeding one of her nipples into her mouth. Artoria was mortified by it, he could tell. He savored it, especially as Rin started to comb her hair, trapped on her tit as she was.  
  
“There there… it’s okay,” Rin almost consoled _King Arthur_, and Fujimaru got to see the terrified tremble in the Saber’s eyes, even as she looked up to the near empty gaze of Ishtar’s red eyes, looking back down at her. “It’s only bad at first… my first time was bad. But it gets better… it has to, or else it will just hurt. I know it’s hard but… believe me Saber, this _is_ easier.” Hearing her admit it so easily was almost bad for him, but watching the Saber try and speak made up for it.  
  
Her tongue pushing out around Rin’s breasts, the Japanese girl, his half-sister pregnant with his child, squirmed as the pleasure worked through the enlarged breast and nipple. It shook as the Servant’s voice was muffled on the breasts, making it bounce almost as much as she was.  
  
“Artoria, drink up,” Rin, or maybe Ishtar, all but commanded as she grasped her own breast, and squeezed. She bit her lip as she did so, even as Artoria _wailed_. The man fucked her didn’t have to think long as to why.  
  
He could see the trails of milk spilling out from her lips, refusing to be swallowed. Either because of the horror of where it was coming from, or because his cock was taking up all the room her body had to give. Either way, he _still_ got to see Artoria Pendragon being breast fed by her Former Master, all while she was still impaled on her cock. If that wasn’t good enough, then watching the Saber desperately trying to escape, only to be pulled back by the Archer’s stronger hand, pregnant as she was, certainly helped.  
  
“Think of it like Prana before,” Rin let out, and he could tell if it was a sigh or moan she stifled as she spoke. Without his cock in or on her, probably the former. “You need to take it in to be better, to be _stronger_. And unlike before, it just feels _good_.” He grinned, his cock jerking as he continued to fuck what he could in and out of Artoria. The king was having an impossible time keeping her focus.  
  
He watched her eyes look at him then her, from the cock that was buried feet deep into her cunt and up to her chest, and the breast she was suckling on. Oh yeah, she was on it now. She almost looked like she was trying to milk the breast herself. Maybe to get Rin to let go, maybe because she was just that tired. Either way, he knew she was slipping.  
  
Slipping enough that he watched her eyes drift close for a small moment, enough for him to see the tears trail down the edges of her gaze, entire body clenching his cock. Almost as if she were trying to throw the idea of this happening away. And while he saw it, Rin continued to pet her hair.  
  
“Good job… _good job_.” Almost the same way she had helped the first blonde fall, now Rin was helping him bag the King of Camelot. And just the same way, he saw the lips under his sister’s dead eyes grin.  
  
Fujimaru couldn’t stop himself as he saw it.  
  
_SPURT! SPUUURT!_ He came for a third time, and just as big a load as the first. This time, her already full cunt shot out even more than before. That just meant there was more pressure to fuck up the Saber’s mind. The terror he saw in her gaze, just over the enlarged tit of Ishtar, was amazing to witness.  
  
“_HPMH! HMPPPPPPGH~~!_” Saber screamed as his cum exploded into and out of her, enough that she was curling her arms up to wrap around herself, balance lost as his cock was hitting her beyond her depths, and the pressure of his cum was greater than the weight of her body. Unlike the first two times, he didn’t hold her close. This was the best part.  
  
He let go and let her basically fly off of his cock. Nothing dramatic, unfortunately, but enough to have her fall ass over head with a fountain of his jizz being sprayed straight out of her. A good amount of it splattered all over Rin, the girl reacting little as it hit her again, just as it had this morning and the days before. That wasn’t what he cared about.  
  
_SPURT! SPURT!_ What he _did_ care about was angling his dick to aim at the bow-legged and cum howling Saber, even as he continued to send liters of jizz and semen out. Enough for it to splatter across the naked and trembling body of Artoria, eyes rolled into her skull and mouth open to the point her tongue was lolled out on the bed. Her arms were clenched tightly at her sides as the orgasms ripped through her, all because he had fucked her cunt too full to bear. The _distended_ portion of her gut was proof of it, almost comparable to the pregnant girl still kneeling above her.  
  
All of that was covered in a white blanket a moment later. His semen showering her and almost caking her to the bed. It was _perfect_.  
  
“Awesome,” he noted honestly, _finally_ feeling his cock start to deflate, even if it was hardly noticeable to the bitches he’d fucked over. “Nothing beats fucking an actual cunt for once, especially after the resident sleeves are too occupied for a long-term stay.” _CLAP!_ He raised and smacked his hand against Rin’s ass, making the first fuck of Chaldea jump, even if she only sucked in air for pleasure, milk still leaking from her tit. “Maybe now I can catch a good night's sleep tonight. Don’t think you will.” She looked at his cock, not at him. “No, not because of that. You’re gonna have to make sure Saber over there is as fucked over as she’s acting.”  
  
“Master?” She asked, and boy if that didn’t sound great. Much as all the girls he fucked enjoyed it at the end, cum covered and ass-reamed as they were, hearing one of them call him _Master_ was something else. Cloud nine was beneath this.  
  
“Just remembering how spirited you Fuyuki girls are, and I’m willing to bet that as fucked as she is, she’s probably thinking about killing me, in the parts of her brain that aren’t fried at least.” He leaned, keeping his legs spread so his cock had room to rest. “But with a gut like that, and Magic like mine, she’s definitely pregnant. No doubt. Now it’s just a question of how long till she shows and blows. Same question for you actually.”  
  
His hand rested itself on her stomach, and she shivered. Now _that_ was rude, but he ignored it. Besides, Ishtar made up for it by putting a hand over his, holding it there. _That_ was better, and he grinned up at her.  
  
“Once you push that one out, maybe in a couple of weeks, we can get going on number two. Gonna need a family of half-rated mages, aren’t we?” She didn’t react to the jab this time, not like before. “Who knows, maybe being bonded to a goddess will make them worth something. Worth more than you at least.” He let her go, sliding on the bed until his feet were on the floor.  
  
He turned around to see Artoria still caked to the bed, the pile of cum she was beneath leaving her a shivering mess of a woman. Enough to make him grin proudly at his work. Once that gut was full as Rin’s, maybe a few weeks from now with the rate these Servants grew, he’d know he’d gotten his third slave in Chaldea.  
  
“Speaking of worth, gotta go start looking at number four,” Ritsuka commented loosely, even as he grabbed his pants. He’d need to wash his cock first. “Cause after a King like that, makes sense I fuck up a queen.”  
  
Rin said nothing as he left. Not that he expected her to. She’d have to watch over Artoria for now. And later, he’d fuck the three of them together. Artoria Pendragon, Rin Tohsaka as Ishtar, and Luvia Edelfelt as Astraea, some of the most powerful warriors and Magi in history, and they were his cock sleeves now.  
  
Fujimaru couldn’t help but chuckle as he strolled down the hallway, thoughts on the lavender woman and comparing her lance to his. How great it was to be a third-rate Magus in this place.


	3. Last Knight Class

Fujimaru sighed as he leaned back in his bed, hands folded on the opposite side of his head, staring forward with an impassive glare. Blankets around him were ruffled and stained, just as well as his body sheened with sweat. Rivulets dripped from his hair, matted together and stuck to his head. Just a roll of his shoulders, and he wiped a fair amount of the liquid off on the pillow behind him. It would need to be cleaned soon, or incinerated.  
  
“A whole day of nothing but working. I didn’t think that bomb would do so much damage,” he denoted to no one in particular. There was no one in the room with him capable of much more thought. “I thought mages were supposed to have built workshops capable of surviving stuff like this, or was Lev’s bomb a _magical_ bomb.” He had to smirk at the idea. “Right out of a child’s imagination.”  
  
He arched his back, pushing out his hips and the cock that sat between his legs. The bitch-breaking tool that had put more women to shame on it than many other men saw in their entire lives. That, and with the circuits of his magecraft running through it. Even after the full day’s work, there was still plenty of blood in his body to pump up the tool, letting it stand in front of him.  
  
“Still, least it means security around here is still lax. Leaves plenty of opportunities for us to walk around, especially as we try and get more Servants in here, right _Rin_.” Fujimaru turned his head to the side, looking at the woman he was addressing.  
  
Woman was a generous term, when the Pseudo-Servant of a woman was crouched down on the floor, legs spread apart and mouth agape, cum rolling out of her ass and mouth like they were springs for the stuff. Her gut, bulging as it was, could have been mistaken for being filled by his balls. It hardly would have been the first time. But watching the Avatar of Ishtar rub her fingers over her full belly, massaging it like a carefully lain egg, gave a very different impression. Especially to those who were aware of his past.  
  
He caught sight of the raven haired woman, his half-sister, trying to form words. But each shuddering of her lips only made globs of his cum fall out of her, splattering against her clearly enlarged breasts, before falling over her belly and to the ground. Fujimaru sighed at the sight, happy to see Rin in the place she _truly_ belonged.  
  
“You don’t have to answer that, just keep care of that baby in there,” he ordered instead, watching her head nod, raven hair stuck to her skin through the dollops of cum. “How about you Luvia? You happy with how low the security is? Or are you hoping we get some more Servants in here as well?” He turned to the opposite side of the room, seeing the blonde magus there, propped up against the wall.  
  
Held up by it was more accurate, with her breasts and face smashed against the ground, nearly cemented with the amount of dry cum clinging between her skin and tiles. It hardly covered her ahegao expression, eyes rolled back and mouth agape as cum slowly drained from her mouth and nose, perhaps even drowning her. Her ass was held high up, and it was for the better, as it kept her stomach from being pancaked on the ground.  
  
The large round belly that didn’t sink no matter how much cum fell out of her. The Japanese boy smiled at the sight, but realizing that her speaking was even more impossible than Rin.  
  
“Might have fucked you too hard last night,” he joked. Clearly that was impossible when he was dealing with the pseudo-servants of Goddesses. “I’ll call it my bad, but I think you look better like that. Easier to move you around.” He was halfway tempted to get up and smack the blonde’s ass, just to see her squirt again. “But if one blonde is down, maybe the other can speak some sense, huh?” Fujimaru looked forward again, hardly adjusting his position.  
  
He looked past his monolith of a cock at the only other woman in the room, her blonde hair sticking to her forehead and down her back, bare of the normal royal blue she wore, and expression of tortured fury. Tortured with _nights_ of fucking that was. His grin was toothy at the snarl of the woman.  
  
“Nothing to say, Artoria? You were so vocal last night. Or did I finally fuck that voice out of you?” He reached up for his cock, grabbing the shaft of it and pulling back.  
  
The action made the woman’s head fall, her chin resting on his ball sack. She was clearly too worn to do anything, and still totally subservient to his command seals. That meant when he released his cock, letting it swing, she couldn’t move.  
  
_WHAP!_ Not even as the cum-covered shaft smacked her in the face, and ran over the good portion of her head. Like hitting a wet bamboo stick, her cum and sweat showered off of it, and all over Artoria.  
  
“_GRRR!”_ The _former_ King of Knights ground out as she felt more remnants from their light night affair shower over her. Fujimaru was honestly a bit curious why it mattered.  
  
“Don’t like the second coat?” He questioned, mirthful at her anger laced expression. “I thought I painted you so well last night you wouldn’t care. Rin and Luvia are both okay with it, or would you prefer I call them Ishtar and Astraea?” The green eyes of the Britain King didn’t even shiver.  
  
“Foolish… man…” She spoke through grit teeth. It would have been threatening to most other men, Fujimaru was sure, but most other men hadn’t fucked Artoria Pendragon hard enough to leave her legs bowed, ass reamed, and cum dripping out of her mouth, stuffed from the other end. “For the horrors you have wrought… for… what you have _done_ to this place… in the midst of a _turmoil_… I will… I _swear-_”  
  
“You’ve already sworn a lot, Artoria,” the Last Master of Chaldea dismissed with a wave of his hand. Then with a wave of his dick, watching as his monstrous cock rubbed over her face. The blonde made noises of distress as she tried to get away, hands clawing at the bed to push herself up. But like he suspected, a full night of fucking, and the other girls holding her down as she was reamed, robbed her of any sense of strength. “You swore as I fucked your throat and exploded into your gut, when I got Rin to fist up Luvia’s ass, when I did the same to you with my dick, shooting out a _good_ deal of cum from your mouth, then when I finally stuffed your gut with my semen, right in your cooch.” He would have patted it for effort, but he didn’t feel like moving too much.  
  
But it was fun to watch her cum-caked body shiver, as if the weight of his seed was so much she couldn’t even prop herself up from the bed. Fujimaru was just in no hurry. All day working yesterday, he didn’t even have time to fuck any of the women up. So last night was a marathon. Too bad the last _hole_ in the race was being stubborn about it.  
  
“You know, I would have thought after that first night we spent together, you’d be a lot more compliant about this,” Fujimaru admitted, letting go of his cock again. It was stiff enough to hold its own weight, but that didn’t mean he didn’t appreciate it being propped up on half of Artoria’s face, the woman forced to breathe in his musk, and drink his cum. “You were so worn out then, you didn’t even fight when Rin pulled you in for a good night’s rest. But now? You’re doing everything you can to try and expose this, and that’s honestly just rude of you.”  
  
He pulled his cock to the side. _WHAP!_ Only to push on it again, slapping Artoria’s cum laden face with the shaft. The blonde’s neck bent with the blow, a gruff sound of pain coming from it. Experienced as he was, however, Fujimaru could tell there was pleasure laced in there. The long hanging moan was as good as any indication.  
  
“Is it pride that’s keeping you from enjoying yourself? Or just some criteria I haven’t checked off yet?” He waved his cock in front of her, truly appreciating the sight of the King of Knights laid out and sexually worn between his legs. If only she was flipped over, so he could see that rather unimpressive chest. At lease it was easy to see her cheeks, reamed outwards from the anal fucking he’d given her, on top of the pussy ruining thrusts. “Every other woman and _Servant _I’ve fucked so far has eventually given in. Heck, you don’t need to look much past Rin and Luvia to see that. Goddess or no, they _are _verified cum-dumps now. Side occupation as baby makers.”  
  
“Damned… _coward_…” Not the reply he was expecting. “Using… that on… on _us_.”  
  
“Just you, actually, not the rest of the girls, not at first at least.” No reason to second guess what she was talking about. “Only needed it for Rin and Luvia after they got literal goddesses in them, but trust me, even if you hate me, they were _moaning_ on my cock long before that. Heck, I had Rin pegged months back in Fuyuki, after I fucked her sister and teacher apparently.” He honestly didn’t see the resemblance.  
  
“Damn you… damn… _you…_” The rising growl from the Saber would have been something to fear, if she wasn’t literally spitting the words through cum. Fujimaru had to smile, especially as he saw a cum bubble pop out of her nostrils, splattering over her face. _How cute._ “Treating them… _ruining them_.”  
  
“Wouldn’t call them ruined, seeing as they still got some value. Just now what I imagined two rising aces of the Clocktower would have thought they were worth.” His grin was full of satisfaction, watching both of the girls. On either side of the room, but both more than a show. No matter where he looked now, he was staring at the rewards for his efforts. “If only so many of the other women I fucked didn’t get incinerated. Guess that’s the best reason for me to hurry up and restore Humanity, so I can make sure they are still around.” There were more than a few women he wouldn’t mind seeing again.  
  
“Stop… you…” Artoria spoke again. _GRIP!_ This time as her hand rose up and grabbed at his cock. Well that was impressive, seeing as she still wasn’t even strong enough to un-cake herself from the cum blanket she was buried under. “Get… revenge for… for _all_ of them…”  
  
“Or you could just play along and take the _burden _off of them,” Fujimaru half-heartedly offered. He truly didn’t think any one woman would satisfy him. Let alone King Arthur. He’d already fucked her more than once, and if the bulge of her belly from the first night wasn’t enough, he was rather sure she was pregnant now. “But I guess that does lead to you actually admitting you’re enjoying it. And you wouldn’t want to admit that, would you?”  
  
She growled at him again, and this time, the Last Master of Chaldea lifted himself up off the covers. Until he was sitting up, legs sprawled, and cock easily rising to his chest line. He stared past it to the once proud king of knights, admiring her broken body on the bed. A bed that was generous enough in size to not leave her hanging off of its edges, leaving her worn form on display. He admired it as he imagined anyone would have a fine display of art, taking in all of the curves, paying attention to the _heavy_ details, and where less attention was given by a brush.  
  
A ‘brush’ he gripped with one hand, jerking the same meat he had used to punish the three ladies for the night on end. Hours of fucking, and he still had room to go.  
  
“You know, I do want to go for another round.” The Chaldea Master _greatly_ appreciated the panicked look on Arturia’s face.  
  
Open jaw trembling, cum-stained eyes shrinking, and what little strength she could muster used to make her body curl. _How wonderful_.  
  
“Buuut I know better than to ruin worn things. Need time to recover, and even Servants have to relax, especially when they are getting ready to bring a child into the world~.” He let his words sing as he looked at Rin. His half-sister still slowly massaging her stomach. “Perhaps they are wondering what our kids are going to look like, or how best to take care of them. I bet the goddesses in them are just curious what amount of divinity they’re going to have, seeing as a ‘third-rate’ Magus like me wasn’t just able to make them cum, but knock them up.”  
  
His gaze shifted from his sister to her one-time rival, now half goddesses of Greek descent. The Goddess of purity and chastity, now looking more like an avatar of whores and sluts, or perhaps even of _mares_ for _beasts_.  
  
“If I was _truly_ fortunate, I might just guess that they were thinking about altering their pantheons to better show their new positions. Summoned by the need for humanity’s future, only to find themselves subservient to one they so easily dismissed.” He stretched his back for a moment, careless of the hand Artoria still had on his cock. She couldn’t actually _do_ anything. “They wouldn’t be the first, and I imagine even _before_ humanity is righted, not the last.” He could already see a lot more to come. Heh, _cum_.  
  
“Disgusting… vile… _wretch_.” Still getting upset?  
  
“Wretch is new. Usually I just get bastard. Considering how it was Tohsaka senior that fucked and chucked my mom, can’t say I’m not.” He laughed at the self-indulged insult. “Can’t insult me with the truth, so I guess you start telling lies. Too bad for you, I’ve got a great talent for weedling my way through them. Comes with the territory. Mages that is. Don’t need to lie to get a woman to fuck you.”  
  
Case in point. _SLAP!_ He pushed his cock down, making him groan a bit, but forcing a decrepit cry from Artoria as the weight of his cock made her head slide back, before falling wayward and letting it beat her back into the bed. She had to release his dick then, not before her muscled hand gave it a hard pump. Not bad, but Fujimaru far preferred reaming the woman into submission than a simple hand job. Fake holes just weren’t worth it.  
  
“Don’t know why you’re getting _that _upset about this.” Her look of fury, even from under the shaft of his cock, was appreciated. “Well, okay, _past_ the fact that the women probably said they didn’t like it at first, it’s not like I just raped and chucked them. Got a baby in all of them, and I _know_ they all loved it enough to keep them.” The growl grew into a snarl.  
  
“Tortured them…” she spoke again. “Sakura… after that train… she was found _broken._ All… that she suffered and… and you…”  
  
“Fucked her again, yeah, but that was it.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Besides, I’m doing this now because if humanity really _is_ incinerated, then we’re gonna need some kids running around.” Fujimaru looked at both of the impregnated women in the room. Looking like they were well into their last trimester, and really less than a month into the first fuck. “And with the good luck that I’m here and the goddesses are accelerated in breeding, that means that even if it takes us a while to restore all those singularities they’re trying to find, we’ll be able to repopulate the earth! Pretty sure if they weren't cum drunk, Rin and Luvia here would both agree we’re working with excellent genes.”  
  
Just for fun, he grabbed one of his balls, lifting it up. It made Artoria’s head rise and fall with the sack, forcing her nose to bury into the skin of it, sucking down his musk.  
  
“That is… the _worst_ lie… I have _ever_ heard… and I had to _live_ with Rin, before she and Shirou_ confessed_.” Okay, _that_ was funny.  
  
“That bad, huh?” He had to chuckle. “Haven’t heard the full story from Ishtar or Rin, but I figured there was a hell of a dance about it. Me? I prefer being direct.” He picked his cock up, his cum smeared even further over the blonde’s back. Like thick undiluted moisturizer. “For example, I need to fuck again, but two out of the three dumps in the room are out of commission, at least for now.”  
  
Her head bowed before him, doubtlessly cursing what she believed he was hinting towards. Fujimaru’s grin wasn’t feral, but the mirth couldn’t help but bleed into his expression.  
  
“Now now, don’t worry, I’m not looking to fuck _just_ you. Think you’re one of the few people even _before_ the incineration of man who could tell no one woman would be able to keep me contained, not unless they could walk off being cum-dumps. Not even Rin could do that.” Her head rose with the suggestion, just like he thought. “No no, I _do_ need to fuck but I need to find someone else _to_ fuck. And lucky us, I believe I saw a candidate for the… let's call it exercise.”  
  
He let her keep her head into the blankets, as he raised one limb and swept it over her. The sadistic thought of dropping it on her head was there, but ultimately, that was just a waste of time. And dirty. He didn’t mind his cum-socks covered from head to toe, but the feeling of his own dried spunk on the back of his leg? He’d have to wake Luvia up so she could lick it off.  
  
No no, Fujimaru was much better off just letting his feet slap to the floor, watching wavering green eyes of Artoria look up at him, unsure what he was doing. Even when he rose to full mast, cock out and every foot of his clearly bitch-breaking member standing at full attention. He didn’t try to hide his grin as the King of Knights shivered at the sight… only to watch her ass _spread_.  
  
“I can see _you’re_ excited.” Fujimaru let out, walking around the perimeter of his bed. “No use trying to hide it now. Kind of hard to hide those shaking cheeks from me.”  
  
“I’m… _not_ excited.” He laughed.  
  
“Sure you aren’t, and I’m not erect.” _SLAP!_ He’d take a bit of spunk on his hand, slapping her ass as he got behind her. Only to wipe it off on the spare amount of bedding not cum caked. “No use in hiding this, or trying to lie about it. Only going to make the errand more complicated if you do.” Thankfully _that_ seemed to get Artoria to react.  
  
Even more so when he grabbed her ankles and pulled.  
  
“_HUH~!_” The sound of air leaving her was matched with a small trail of his cum flowing out of her maw. Probably because of the bump of cum that was her gut being forced down. He stopped pulling her when her ass was hanging off the side of the bed, feet and legs limp and the rest of her sprawled out on the sheets. She looked over her shoulder at him, glaring harshly.  
  
He grinned when that expression died, mainly because his cock was bouncing with excitement.  
  
“Get it now?” He asked, putting a hand to his shaft to dip it down. “I need your help because I can’t exactly walk around with my cock out. Not normally at least.”  
  
“No…” Artoria weakly let out. With how he felt her asshole_ shiver_ as he put his cockhead to it, it reminded Fujimaru of a child denying that they had to go to bed. Clearly they had, but just were making excuses that they didn’t want to. Guess that meant he had to be the adult here.  
  
“Yes, and I’m sorry, but this _is_ half the reason you’re here.” The Last Chaldea Master grabbed a handful of the knight’s ass, making her slacken legs curl up. “I can’t exactly fuck Rin and Luvia like I had been doing for the past week, let alone how I fucked Rin over the first time we met. Gotta make sure those kids come out strong.”  
  
He let go of his shaft when he felt the head of his cock start to stretch her puckered asshole, making the lips widen for him. A long drawn sound of agonized pleasure left the royal king, matched by her back arching.  
  
“So pucker up, Artoria. You were asking before how to help. So here’s how.” Fujimaru started to pull on her cheeks, dragging her across the bed spread again, and inching his cock into her rectum. “Keep me warm while we look for a _queen_ to bed.”  
  
_SCHLORP!_ He wrenched her down.  
  
He didn’t cum, even if she was tight as ever, but the amount of cum that shot out of her as she was impaled on his shaft again was impressive regardless. Enough for him to watch the near ball-sized amount of semen shoot out of her, hitting the bed spread he’d been lying on just a minute prior. His cock wasn’t out of her mouth, not yet, but buried deep enough her gut that he knew she was tasting him with every breath she took.  
  
Satisfied with the position, especially with her arms and legs useless and slack at her sides, Fujimaru petting her back, wiping the cum that stuck to his hand on the back of her head.  
  
“Gonna have to find someone to clean this room up. Don’t think Ishtar or Astraea would be happy about it.” He commented. “Maybe get the new girl to do it once you help me rail her. Be the _opening_ ceremony and all. Do you agree?”  
  
“_HRCKLC~!”_ Was the only sound Artoria could make.  
  
“You’re right, I’m getting ahead of myself. Bad habit of mine, thinking of what I’m about to enjoy before I actually get it.” He stretched his back, feeling the insides of Artoria shiver against his cock. She was a light lighter than Rin was, maybe because she was so much smaller. “Well don’t worry, we have plenty of time to work out how I’m going to get her. Actually think we can meet up with someone first.”  
  
With so much warning, he spun around on his heel, watching as Artoria’s hair was waved with it. Matched only by the amount of cum that splattered to the floor. The wet ‘hlrching’ sound she made was just as appreciated. She just had to get it out of her. Just like Rin and Luvia before.  
  
“Before we go out though, we have to look appropriate.” There were rings for this purpose now, and Da Vinci was still great for them.  
  
Rings he grabbed off of his nightstand, fishing it on. With a slip, magical circuits and electricity crackled around him. The venerable benefits of working with a genius who was unaware of magic, only to discover it upon summoning. Now he had everything he needed to fool _almost_ all the clever spies.  
  
An electrical field that surrounded his body, bent the light, and gave off the perception of Fujimaru Ritsuka, Last Master of Chaldea, dressed from head to toe in the standard Master Uniform. White-strapped top and long black pants, capped off with his neat hair done up. Covered, clean, and cock hidden away.  
  
It was a far sell from the true image of him being stark naked, and carrying the most famous of Sabers on his cock like the freshly adorned cozy that she was. Cum stained, mind broken, and completely ruined.  
  
He sighed in bliss.  
  
“Welp, time to go!” Fujimaru pointedly ignored the way the blonde on his cock waved as he took steps forward, about how she bounced as if trying to shake herself free. He ignored just as well the wet sounds she was making to try and call for Rin for help. Even with a mouth dripping full of cum, he knew what she was saying. He just didn’t care.  
  
Afterall, who cared what a cock cozy had to say?

* * *

Artoria was ruined. She could make no excuses for it. She was ruined, _beaten_, and put into a place she didn’t think even the most decrepit and fallen of her knights had ever been forced to bear witness to. Not Sir Lancelot when he slept with Guinevere and not Mordred when that _bastard_ of a child had found out about the falsehood of his birth.  
  
Because as horrible as those were, there was still pride in those knights. Artoria Pendragon, the famed King of Knights, was losing hers by the second.  
  
Or more accurately, by the footfall. As she was marched down the once prestigious halls of Chaldea.  
  
Her naked body bouncing up and down as she was mounted on the cock of her ‘master’, a master she shared with Rin, her once _true_ master, now that she was made into a Pseudo-Servant for the Chaldea system. A mistake if she could ever look back on one.  
  
If not only because they were both now _playthings_ for this monster by man’s design, then because _he_ was the very person she loathed most out of humanity. A man who took advantage of the innocence of women, and ruined them for any other man or sacrament of marriage. And worse than that, he celebrated it.  
  
How else could she think of this situation then him _touting_ his accomplishments? It was done commonly back in the days of yore, when Camelot still campaigned across Britain and her Knights of the Round came back from bloody battles. To have the enemy mounted in a position most foul, mocking of their beliefs or morals, and parade them for the citizens to see _who_ was the superior man to follow.  
  
And she, the great King Arthur, was the _sock puppet_ of the man who had fucked not only her, but Rin and Luvia as well, and _impregnated_ them all. The idea that she had a life growing in her stomach at this moment, one whose gestation was _far_ slower than that of the other girls, was a threat of horror in her stomach.  
  
A stomach that was, still, stuffed to the literal brim with a cock. A cock even Dun Stallion would be hard pressed to match. But on her old steed, she rode on his _back_. For this monstrosity… she rode _underneath._  
  
“Don’t go drooping on me now, me now, _your highness_.” _Pat-pat_. The deplorable man tapped her exposed rear, split and reamed by the cock that was only a singular _foot_ away from puncturing out of her throat. “I don’t think you want to fall out of me once we find the lucky lady, do you? Be kind of awkward to explain where the cum-stained body of King Arthur fell out of.”  
  
_“HRHGL…”_ Her jaw sloppily put out. Despite her efforts the past hour, she had still been unable to close it. Whenever she managed to make her jaw so much as tremble, it felt more akin to trying to clench her entire body shut, _massaging _the cock that was wrenched into her.  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll keep you on straight. Juuuuust have to be careful about it, so no one starts to wonder why I’m reaching and grabbing at nothing.” The comment came as Artoria felt his hand grab the back of her blonde mane.  
  
“_HRGH~!” _Another useless sound left her as her head was pulled back, seating her further onto the monster’s dick, and making her ruined state all the more apparent.  
  
Tears spilled down her cheeks, and she couldn’t even lift her arms to wipe them away.  
  
“_There’s_ something I never mind feeling. Loosening the tight asses.” There was a joke in there, but she couldn’t make sense of it, not while it felt like her mind was being flayed with pleasure. “First it was that archery girl, then a few business women, can’t forget Rin in there. She was my favorite, just between you and me. Real payback for my old man up and abandoning my mom, because she wasn’t a ‘top tier’ baby maker. He’d probably have a better word for it.”  
  
Artoria didn’t care for his strife. She only cared that his cock continued to bounce her around, his balls, thick as her head, keeping her thighs spread apart. It made her _ache_, because with the dick shoved so far up her ass, all she wanted was to cross her legs for even _moderate_ relief. A breath of relief in the midst of a horrendous war.  
  
But she received no mercy from Lancelot, Mordred, or Morgan Le Fay. Why should a ‘no name’ Magus from the modern age offer what they wouldn’t? They had _some_ honor.  
  
_They_ wouldn’t start _humping_ her in the middle of a hallway! One that was frequented by what was left of Chaldea’s staff, skeleton as it was. They wouldn’t subject her to horrors such as this for the pettiest reason that they were birthed unloved! And yet, her ire did nothing. Nothing but make her insides _clench_ at the cock using her to keep the massive dick warm. A _tool_… and not even one meant for a _Saber_.  
  
“Whoops, getting ahead of myself here. Don’t want to fuck you _too_ badly. Not without company.” The comment was made as he pulled back on her hair even _harder_ than before. The King of Knights was mortified to feel that same cock sliding through her gut, fucking it like it was her _womb_. It was deep enough to confuse the two. “Here’s good. Just keep your ass niiice and tight, and I’ll be sure to not swing fast enough to fling you off of it. Sound good?”  
  
It sounded to Artoria like she was here for his pleasure and nothing more. She’d be a jester of a fool to think anything else. What she needed to think of was how to escape!  
  
But how? How was she supposed to do _anything_ when a Command Seal had her body submit, her entire form was used like a sheath, and her limbs were about as mobile now as a blade pulled from the furnace, but without a hilt to grasp it.  
  
What was worse was how her body was still _bouncing_ on his cock!  
  
Even if it was an illusion, and one that likely wouldn’t compare to any craft of Merlin, it meant she was still facing anyone they passed in the halls. Bare as they were, they hadn’t passed _no one_.  
  
That only meant more were sure to follow.  
  
“Fujimaru~,” the voice of Da Vinci sang through the air. The devil’s name was mentioned, and so he appeared.  
  
Her wet noises were held back, as much as the King of Knights could manage with a wrenched jaw and slobbering maw. The cock inside her rear flexed, and her entire body rose with the action. It was all of her strength that helped her not scream as her nerves fired with electricity and thunder. What was worse, her thighs were still quivering.  
  
“Da Vinci? What’s up?” Artoria felt him look behind him, but she was stuck face forward, mounted on his shaft, and at best only able to glance at the wall.  
  
“I’m _so_ glad I caught you~. Little Mash has been _very_ busy with Romani, and you were spending _all night_ with the Servants~. A dutiful master as always, but you should know better than to overwork yourself. You’ll make even a genius like me worry~.” Artoria hoped, vainly,  
  
“Ah, sorry about that,” Fujimaru smoothly replied, as if Artoria _wasn’t_ mounted on his cock like a lewd battering ram. “But when two of the first summons are goddesses and former Masters…they just need a lot of care to make sure they’re getting enough Mana. Can’t risk losing them, you know?”  
  
“Of course not~,” Da Vinci, the _foolish_ Servant replied. “And with repairs only nearing completion we can _hardly_ afford to have any of them lose their strength through mana depletion. You’re _such_ a diligent Master, keeping track of them like that.” The man, her _master_, let out an embarrassed laugh. “In fact, I might go so far as to say you have the makings of a genius yourself~.”  
  
Artoria was forced to look up at Da Vinci, mounted on her _‘master’s’ _cock, with drool all but dripping out of her maw. Drool stained with cum and juices that she couldn’t put a name to. And while she hid behind an illusion of the caster’s own making, employed by Fujimaru, Da Vinci laughed wholeheartedly.  
  
“I would never use such a compliment unless I meant it. Otherwise I’d be lying, and what kind of genius needs to lie about greatness~. There is simply the truth that you are one of the few masters I believe even _before_ the explosion that is capable of keeping multiple Servants not only contained, but docile and willing to act~.”  
  
“Can’t say you’re wrong there. But I just figured that was part of being a master. Walking up to them, smiling, and asking if they can help.” To her unspoken and _torturous_ chagrin, the boy with a cock up her ass leaned back as if to stretch.  
  
All it did was force her nude nearly fucked-through body to rise up into the air, not unlike a flagpole for all to be seen. Green eyes trembled as she stared at Da Vinci, the native Chaldean caster holding a finger to her lips, grinning beatifically, and staring back at her. Through her.  
  
She hoped such, otherwise the Renaissance genius was staring at an orgasming King of Knights.  
  
“If it’s part of my natural talent though, I’ll accept it. Maybe it was the fault of the Root that I survived the bombing then, even getting through Fuyuki like that.”  
  
“Oh indeed~, I have to think there was something beyond the pale of magic and invention, something that even I have only _just_ begun to grasp!” The giant metallic palm of the inventor clenched, as if attempting to seize some invisible prize. Artoria’s rear rocked, mostly as Fujimaru took a step back. It pained her to realize she would have rather him remain calm than take her off of his dick. “But mysteries such as that are only a few inventions away from being discovered. And once they are, they can be used in everything from the support of the world to the ink on a new painting~. And wouldn’t a _second_ Mona Lisa look amazing, painted with colors that the human eyes have never bore, shimmering with whatever mystical powers the center of existence gives us~. _Uhahaha~_.”  
  
Fujimaru leaned down, nearly knocking Artoria’s head against the woman’s breasts. Woman being a loose term. Even if her head was once again eye level with her skirt. Saber’s shoulders clenched once more, trying to shut her jaw. She had to, because she felt the slobber from the fucking begin to trickle down her throat.  
  
“I’m sure a second Mona Lisa would look _amazing!_ Especially if you painted it after the first. You know what they say, repetition is the quickest path to mastery.” The man spoke calmly, even as he bobbed his cock inside the King of Knights, hidden only by a _ring_. “I’ve been practicing my craft for as long as I can remember, or at least since I was allowed to.”  
  
“Oh don’t let such simple things as the laws stop you~. I was told not to study the body before with my paintings, but now the world _heralds_ the name of _Leonardo DA Vinci~! Uahahah~!”_ Her voice was loud, raising her staff into the air.  
  
Artoria was only just able to keep a moan in her throat as the hand in her hair pulled her back, using her long blonde locks to _raise_ her up. Aimed, mouth agape at the auburn haired caster.  
  
What was the _demon_ of a Master thinking!? A literal _genius_ would notice him doing this!  
  
“I agree! Those pesky laws get in the way a lot. I guess that’s why we shipped ourselves out here to the Antarctic. Best way to hide ourselves from the rest of the world, even after it burned.” Her ass slapped against his hips, cunt clenched as she felt orgasms building through his thrusts. Her already distended gut sloshing about, cum doubtlessly _visible_ as if gazing down her throat, and still hanging inches away from the Caster.  
  
It was close… to close!  
  
“In fact, if you’d like to _teach_ a fellow genius, I could really use your opinion on something. Think someone who’s studied the body would know plenty about it!” Were she not being subjected to a rough full-body fucking, and after being used in an all-night orgy, Arturia _might_ have felt an inkling of dread.  
  
“Oh~? And what would this be? Would it have to do with your current stretching? I must warn you the position looks rather awkward, though certainly _invigorating~._” Tears nearly spilled from the knight’s gaze at the words. Especially when the woman leaned in, until she was nearly nose to nose with her. Unaware of the cum-stained blonde locks that were nearly _whipping_ into her face. “I can _smell_ the effort you’ve put into it. Have you been training all night? Is this position a part of that odd practice?”  
  
“It is, but I think instead of explaining it… I should just give you a front row demonstration.” The Saber, used as a sheath, couldn’t even swing her legs in defiance of the words. Not when he pulled her back, and those same useless legs _curled_ as the building orgasms, the dam she’d desperately made, began to break. “And for that to start… you’re gonna need to pucker up!”  
  
There was just enough time after those words for Artoria to appreciate the confused expression on Da Vinci’s face. Even while her body was rocking back and forth on Fujimaru’s cock, slobber, cum, and sweat dripping from her slacken jaw, she could _just _see the thoughts clicking together in her mind.  
  
_SPURT!_ Then the demon fucking her came.  
  
“_HWAAAGHGH~!_” The cum he released _exploded_ out of her mouth.  
  
It rained out of her, like it had with Rin and Luvia the night before. Where the man had fucked and reamed their asses to the point of filling their guts, then letting the cum spurt out of the only hole remaining. A sleeve on his dick, that left only one place for his cum to flow out. Stuffed as her gut was, it wasn’t slow.  
  
No, it _splattered_ across the Chaldea Caster’s face. Like a thrown bucket of water.  
  
Even as Artoria’s eyes were damp with sweat and cum, she was able to watch the pale yet beautiful features of the Mona Lisa get sprayed with cum. Hoses were weaker than the force that flew against her, splashing over the Caster and hitting the floor, walls, and even the high ceiling. Everything was coated in the blast.  
  
_“HURrrrGGHGH~!_” And it just didn’t stop.  
  
If Fujimaru was speaking through his orgasm, the Saber servant couldn’t hear him. All she could do was feel and _survive_ the explosion of cum that ripped through her, upending her stomach and making her feel more and more like his personal cocksleeve. Though now… maybe she’d be more fit to be a sheath for his dick.  
  
Eventually, the mammoth sized balls between his legs stopped their spasming, and her gut was able to calm. The liquid that shot out of her receded, going from a stream to dribble, pooling out of her lips like vomit. It fell from her nose all the same, leaving the cock stuff and cum-drenched King of Knights to star ahead, mouth agape, at the equivalently cum-drenched form of Da Vinci.  
  
The Caster Servant still stood tall before her and the Master, even if her regal dress was now musky to the stench and abhorrently white. Enough of it hanging to her that globs of the cum fell from her features and dress. Artoria shook at the sight.  
  
“I know it’s bad form to try and touch up a masterpiece,” Fujimaru spoke on behind her, cock still hard even as she was surrounding him. His hands had yet to let go of her hair, pulling back at the undone lengths like a natural leash. “But you know, I can’t help but think you look good with a second coat of paint. Might be thicker than what you’re used to, but I guess a genius like yourself can appreciate my art.”  
  
Artoria watched as the cum slowly fell from Da Vinci’s face, assisted by her mechanical gauntlet of an arm pushing more of it off. It fell away in droves, and revealing a disappointed frown on her features.  
  
A frown on the Mona Lisa. Ruined as her mind and soul felt, the Camelot King felt hope at the sight.  
  
“Sweet _not-so-little_ Fujimaru, what do you think you are doing~? Using a valued servant of Chaldea, a _legendary figure_ by every right, in such an uncouth and deplorable manner~?!” Even if she had just cum a bucket of cum out of her mouth, and was staring at a ruined portrait, the angry tone the Caster had was something of a joy for Saber to hear. “I am _waiting_ for an answer?”  
  
“What am I doing?” The _monster_ in a boy’s clothes returned. “I think I’m showing off the new cock sock I made up, freshly fucked and just trying to work the kinks out of, by putting some new knots into.” Without a guise or window between them now, Fujimaru _jerked_ his hips.  
  
“_HURGH~ HUFGH~!_” The force of the thrusts made Artoria _moan_ something harsh, her cum laden throat pushing out a _stream_ full of his seed, watching them splatter to the ground, coating the blue tights of the Caster. Were she not so sure this was going to be her escape, Artoria would have been overcome with inexcusable shame.  
  
“Needed the help of Ishtar and Astraea, or was it Rin and Luvia? Hard to tell when they’re switching personalities. Haha!” The laughter wasn’t for the comment. _SLAP!_ It was because he spanked Artoria, and she felt _another_ orgasm shake her mind as it happened.  
  
Enough to make a veritable _stream_ of cum spray out of her again, her gut clenching and emptying the _pool_ of it in her stomach. She _painted_ Da Vinci’s front, even worse than her face alone. All the while, _the _Saber, once famed as the greatest of the Grail’s choosing, could feel was her organs being fucked while her mind was blown. Her spirit was breaking.  
  
The Caster of Chaldea had to do something about it. Even if she was painted with Fujimaru’s cum down her front. Even if that perpetual smile of the Mona Lisa was finally stained. Even if her coat was more white than blue. Even if she was wearing the same spunk that had been churning in Artoria’s gut for an entire day.  
  
Da Vinci had to act, now.  
  
“I am _very_ disappointed in you, Fujimaru, for _copious_ reasons, enough to paint the Sistine Chapel ten times over with!” The Caster raised her voice, even as she vainly put a hand to her hair, smearing the cum that stained it. “You were supposed to fuck these women in your room and wear that ring only for special occasions.”  
  
… What?  
  
“Sorry, couldn’t help it?” He almost _asked_ the question, and Artoria tried her utmost to swing her head back to look at him. All it did was make more drool, slobber, and cum drip out of her mouth. “Seriously, the girls are pregnant enough and so cum-drunk on the floor, I needed to stretch the legs. Besides, I wanted _my_ saber to fit into its new _Sheath_.”  
  
The word play was not lost on her, even through the haze of rolling orgasms and humiliation. Especially not when Fujimaru grabbed around the gut, and lifted Artoria like a trophy. She must have looked like the most poorly kept prize on the planet.  
  
“Look at her. She’s close, but I’m still going to need a bit more time to get her to come up to me willingly. Every time so far it’s been bargaining, and toys don’t bargain. Do they?”  
  
“Certainly not~.” Da Vinci agreed, even as Artoria had an eye-to-eye level with her, enough to watch the gloved hand wipe away globs of cum off of her face. “Though you must know how to treat all your tools, not just how to prepare them~.”  
  
She just couldn’t forget the smile that was _buried_ under the salty musky liquid, or the dread it filled her ever dropping gut with. Dropping from not only the shame, but the cum that _gravity took hold of._  
  
“I have to admit it's harder to take care of them. I’m used to leaving the girls alone after I fuck them up and put babies in them.” His hands moved.  
  
“_HRUGHGH~!_” Artoria let out as his hands grabbed her distended stomach, squeezing it and the pools of cum stuck in it, around his cock still sheathed near through her. More of it pushed out of her throat, and she _wished_ more of it would fall back against the man, if only to say that she- “_HRAA~!_” The second squeeze ruined her thoughts, filling her mind with the hot cum.  
  
“Servants are harder to fuck up, I’ll admit, but I at least got Rin pregnant before that whole Ishtar 20% thing, and I’m thinking that Luvia’s only got a baby in there because of the 50% of Astraea. Then it's because of that divine blood the babies are running through their stages.”  
  
“I _do_ need to check up on that~. A genius simply cannot forget the study of the miracle of life. There will be a literal dead end if I do not~.” She laughed, even as she blew a bubble of cum out of her nose. It covered her eyes as it popped.  
  
A part of Artoria, desperate yet ruined, hoped this was part of a cum-laden dream she was fucked into.  
  
“Please, do that, then tell me how I’m supposed to resist fucking their cunt when there’s a literal _person_ in there.” _SLAP!_ Artoria bounced as he slapped her taut front, making her moderate breasts shake. More cum fell off of her with the blow, like sweat. “I have an idea, but trust me, one dumb blonde ain’t going to solve it. Only _immediate_ solution I got is to add an opposite personality to the mix.”  
  
“Oh? And what would this _immediate_ solution entail in personality~?”  
  
“Easy, like this. Dumb blonde.” He spoke again, hand grabbing Artoria’s chin and holding her up. It gave her the perfect view of his hand extending towards the cum-drenched Da Vinci. “Genius brunette!”  
  
“_UAhahahahah~!_” The laughter from the Renaissance painter ruined the little hope Artoria still held. “That is _quite_ an offer, and one I may take up on soon~. But not quite yet. For dealing with a genius like yourself, a genius like _myself_ needs to prepare.” She made a show of moving her mechanical hand, dripping with fluids not her own. “Hence why I offer you my intelligence, to keep your own mind _enthralled~._”  
  
“Again, I’m _really_ glad you’re helping out with the rings and stuff. Buuut are you sure I can’t put you on my cock?”  
  
The _casual_ question did nothing to Da Vinci. It _shattered_ Artoria’s hopes. Even more so than the cock that reamed her ass beyond the realm of possibility, and left her charge… charg_es_, as pregnant sows.  
  
“Again, my apologies, but no. Not until I know how to smile while swallowing that beast. For the Mona Lisa must _always _look perfect~.” Her laughter, matched by cum _dripping_ from her clothing, painted a horrendous picture for the King of Knights “But don’t worry Fujimaru. It’s like I said, I _am_ a genius, so I knew you were going to need more than just a king on your cock.” To the knight’s horror, the Caster grabbed her cheeks, open and caked with _layers_ of semen, and squeezed it. “I gave the girls a pair of rings of their own, and sent them off to look for a queen to match. A Lance next to the Saber. I’m sure you can deduce how to go from there~? Uhahahah~!”  
  
Goblets of cum dripped from the Chaldean Caster as she laughed, and Fujimaru joined her, smiles galore. Artoria couldn’t see it, not that she had to. Not that she wanted to…  
  
All Artoria could see, and feel, was her broken spirit being crumbled up on the floor, dripping with cum and stepped over like trash.  
  
Trash she felt like… to her deepest _overly fucked _core.

* * *

“_HWAH! HUGH!” _The sounds of effort came from Scathach as she rounded Gae Bolg through her stances, holding the diaphysis of the shaft as she let the sharp distal end swing through the air. “_HYAH!”_ A crimson trail followed her arcs and paths, painting the training ground with her quick performance.  
  
And quick was the testament to it.  
  
Her lace bowed and bent as she whipped it around her body, spinning over her shoulder as she grasped at the long red lance, twisting it through the air and cutting away the defiance of the world. The order of the world feared the abilities of her sacred lance, and she used that fear to move it faster, harder, stronger, than anyone else could.  
  
She stabbed forward, twisting her legs to spin the lance about on her ankle before kicking it forward, then grasping at the far end of it and slamming it down behind her, only to flick it up like a rake’s trap. All the while the air was stained red with the demonic trail it laid bare, bored onto the world’s surface.  
  
_BONG!_ As the bottom of her shaft hit the floor, the red digital markers on the ceiling stopped. Her equally red eyes bore them, staring at the straight painted numbers.  
  
_00:02_  
  
She clicked her tongue.  
  
Two seconds to perform the fifteen stances of the chariot’s pursuit and archer’s folly. That was comparable to her student’s speed on his slower days, and she had never thought of him as comparably good enough. Clearly she was slowing down. Before she could run through all the stances of her practice in a single second, an eye’s blink. That was the speed that was necessary, for anything slower could mean the difference of an arrow’s strike, a horse’s charge, or even a wave’s crest.  
  
The lancer had to be the quickest fiend on the field, or else they were the first to fall to the fiendish. And here she was, _lacking_. It was pitiable.  
  
“Perhaps Madam Caster is correct about the Prana shortage,” the woman mused to herself. “A lack of power in the air, and it drains from me the strength of the Land of Shadows.” To be taken from such strength was not something she enjoyed to muse on.  
  
Her gloved hand lifted, watching as she flexed it. There was no resistance in the silky smooth material, the same material that coated her body from neck to toes, lining her skin and tracing her fingers. The very same material that her Setanta had for his royal garb.   
  
Scathach, Queen of Shadows, master of the Lance and gifter of Gae Bolg. And here she was nearly half of the normal speed.  
  
The lavender clothed woman stopped her musings as she heard a door slide open. A simple glance and she bore witness to two women entering. Two of the few other servants still present in Chaldea.  
  
“Ishtar, Astraea,” the queen of the Shadow Lands offered respectfully. A ruler to divinity, though all possessing power unfathomable to common men. “I have not seen you in some time, and never in the practice room. Am I going to be graced with a performance from either of you?”  
  
Slowly, perhaps a result of that lack of Prana in the system, the two looked at one another. The red eyes of Ishtar looking at her blonde counterpart, and Astraea folding her arms neatly beneath her breasts. A conversation passed between them, though not one Scathach could follow. Perhaps it was for the best. They were Pseudo-Servants, unlike herself.  
  
“Apologies, Lady Scathach,” Ishtar spoke. “Astraea and I were communing with her human counterparts. The troubles of divinity to above the machinations of the human crests.” The Magic crests, something that appeared first two thousand years ago, _after_ both of their reigns.  
  
“It is something that requires us to constantly keep in check, or else it could cause an imbalance. It isn’t helped by the Chaldea here having a… let’s call it _inefficient_ Prana system.” The woman bowed her head, lavender hair long enough to tickle the back of her shins, waving.  
  
“I understand. It is a problem I have been dealing with recently. My abilities slowed by the lack of power offered to my spiritual shell.”  
  
“Annoying isn’t it? Having to work around such a thing?”  
  
“It is, but it is not my place to demand more than what is necessary, not when the rest of the world has already been burned. Those of the Shadow Lands must use what we have, rather than demand more.” It was a rule she passed on to her Setanta. Ishtar nodded.  
  
“A fine moral for a ruler to have. We are fortunate to have a Master such as Fujimaru with us then. He understands the order and necessity of work well.” The Lancer’s brow rose at the statement.  
  
“He is off-putting with the almost loose nature of his, far from the discipline I’d like in a Master to summon me, but he has learned his place well, and acts on it accordingly.” Astraea was much the same as her Mesopotamian counterpart.  
  
“Something that both my human counterpart and I agree on, one of the few. We are fortunate he is our master, or else all we would have in common is the necessity for mankind to survive.” Her hands didn’t rise to her lips to cover her laughter.  
  
And her laughter was mellow and short. Almost as if she were afraid to shake herself. Scathach looked to Astraea, confused.  
  
“I concur. The scales of judgement deem him proper, for the circumstances at hand. Though I would have liked for another initially, it appears that the temperament of time can change even the weight of one’s soul on my scales.” Rather than put back her head with a proud laugh, hands to her hips, she did far the opposite.  
  
The blonde goddess, possessing a proud Magus, bowed her head and sighed beatifically.  
  
While they ‘spoke’, she noticed the smallest differences in the pair. How the mighty goddess of fertility and strength from Mesopotamia was letting her hair down. No jewels or crowns adorning her features, letting the smooth dark hair fall down her sides, surrounding her like a curtain for a window, hiding her flesh.  
  
Astraea, was much the same, her normally regal blue dress discarded for a simpler gown that hung about her curves. It emphasized her legs, showed her arms, but covered the remainder of her trunk. Still, it seemed less than appropriate for a chaste goddess.  
  
Hard as Scathach stared at the pair of them, she could not tell what about them irked her. And be it the paranoia of having a sister betray her, or a student that could not surpass her, the feeling would not fade. Something felt… wrong, between the goddesses. She was sure it was not their divinity, as she had long since been blessed by such powers herself.  
  
Something was amiss with the embodiments of fertility and chastity, and Scathach could not tell what.  
  
“Just what has the young Master done to earn your strict approval?”  
  
“In short term or accomplished goals? Then as said, he understands the limits of things, rather than being a human content to destroy and discard, he appears more desperate to create! Even if his manners may be crude as he works with it.” Ishtar balanced on her feet, falling back onto the air, resting on nothing.  
  
“Such so, he puts a good balance on for is in front of him. Reaching for limits, certainly, until the scales look as if they are about to fall, but far be it from actually failing.” The twisted manner in which Astraea spoke irked Scathach. “I find it amazing how he is able to maintain control, for example, demonstrating an authority over us, yet recognizes the power we hold.”  
  
“He is keen to admit we are capable of many things he never can be, but also while demonstrating just who is the Master.” Ishtar’s quirked lips were worrisome. “I find the idea of calling any human a Master a detestable one, but for the manner in which this relationship is progressing, it is allowable. Far better than it being a mere slave. More akin to what we are, Servants. Not unlike what us children were to Tiamat long ago.”  
  
“Tiamat was killed by her children and spread across the world for humanity to grow.” The truth did not make either goddess shirk or stutter.  
  
“Certainly, then I suppose I will have to ensure that my children love me, and I do nothing to scorn them. A child should take after their parents, but learn from their mistakes. That is how humanity has survived, and more to the point, how they have grown.”  
  
“Doing so while balancing on their scales of what is allowed and what is forbidden. Tittering on edge, screaming when they fall, and working to stretch themselves a bit further than before.” Astraea’s pleasured sigh was one Scathach had to twist her head for. “The determination of their soul is a strength to be admired. Stretched and bent to such a degree.”  
  
“You would enjoy speaking to our master, training with him as well.” Ishtar poked Scathach with her words, grin ever present. “Though I doubt he would be comparable in a fight as a Servant, his ability to lead and use us is without compare. Even that greedy king Gilgamesh would be hard pressed to lead his servants any better.”  
  
“High praise,” the Dun Saith woman admitted. Her brow knitted together, slowly taking in and releasing a breath of air. “I am not opposed to the man, only curious why his attention was not on me despite being freshly summoned. If that time was spent earning your praise and consideration, I can hardly call it time unwisely spent.”  
  
“Of course, _especially_ not for us,” Astraea followed. “I dare to say what he has taught us and what we have experienced will be written onto the Throne for summoning in the future, be it if we save Humanity and other wars continue.”  
  
“Wars will be forever present, so long as mankind lives,” Scathach spoke, voice free of immolation or distaste. “And yet for the goddess of chastity and balance to proclaim such powers of the young Master makes it a near truth. I should work with him then, when he is available.” The smiles the pair of goddesses wore were bright and full.  
  
“That’s wonderful to hear! In fact, I bet he’d be willing to work with you as soon as you ask. As I said, he is good about balance, and he’d know that a Servant like you, a divine ruler of the Shadows, deserves far more attention than any busy work he’s toiling in.”  
  
“A frivolous activity, but for humans who do not have the divine nature such as us, a necessary one to ensure order in their ranks.” Her head slowly rolled, letting her long undone black hair wave around her as she spoke. “Another habit of his he has worked himself towards, and letting us be his sources of comfort when he is finished.”  
  
“You enjoy the thought of comforting him?” That was an odd one.  
  
“Of course! What goddess would not appreciate the attention of a Master such as Fujimaru, especially the last of what Humanity has to offer!” The goddess put her hand above her chest, far above it. As if… to avoid touching her actual chest. “It is a because of the comfort we give him, and he _more_ than gives us, that we are proud to work with him. At least I am, though I am not sure if Astraea feels the same.”  
  
“Why wouldn’t I? He is far from some of the more brutish men that I have seen in Greek’s history, taking and discarding. He works and expects work, but much like a gardener, he intends to make our relationship grow. He recognizes the importance of working together, and treating us like women, _proper_ goddesses.” It sounded like she misspoke for a moment. “That is more than enough for me.”  
  
“I see.” She did not. “Then…do you know where he is? Perhaps I can bother him for a short spar, seeing as the reserves of Prana are down. Now would be a good time to assess him.”  
  
“You may try his room, or Mashu’s,” Ishtar spoke. “I am sure Artoria is with him, as he was working on her last knight, though that may have changed this morning.”  
  
“The King of Knights?”  
  
“This is not her first time being summoned as a Servant, but it is her first time for Fujimaru. She has learned from her last summoning the importance of understanding her Master, so she agreed to walk with him.” The dark-haired goddess’s head nodded. Though not as long as hers, Scathach would be remiss to ignore the illustrious nature of her hair. Perhaps that was part of her divinity. Hers or the woman she possessed.  
  
“Though from what I can recall of her, through my human’s memories, is that she is rather protective. So if she is clingy to him, don’t try and be _too_ much of a wedge.” Astraea giggled with her words, a joke Scathach did not understand.  
  
“I will not,” she agreed. “And I thank you both for the advice.” With a ‘bing’, Gae Bolg disappeared from her grasp, and the lavender clothed Irish lancer walked from the training area. Both goddesses remained behind.  
  
High heeled boots clicked across the metal tiling, echoing about her as she moved. Even with the signs of the Chaldea fort being attacked, it still had lights that were far brighter than anything in her kingdom of shadows. The lancer put a hand over her brow as she walked on, bowing her head to the few humans she passed, them in awe of her.  
  
It was not an ill natural sight or feeling, not compared to the oddity of Ishtar and Astraea. Perhaps a consequence of being here too long, perhaps natural for their history, she did not know. And in truth, it didn't matter for her to care. What mattered was her current Master, and she was intending to see him.  
  
It was why she soon stood outside his room, squaring her shoulders and staring at the door.  
  
She cursed herself for it.  
  
The Queen of the realm of shadows, staring at a metal barricade, one far beyond anything conducted or smelted in the age she hailed from, and treating it like the barrier of her sanity. When had she gone from being the immortal queen to an uneasy Servant? Though she was summoned as one, she had no reason to fear any man, let alone the one who had summoned her.  
  
The offerings of praise both goddesses gave the man were born from his skill of empathy, not demonstrations of his strength. Empathy was not something to fear, never. No matter how Scathach mulled and twisted the idea in her mind, it could only ever be a tool to those who were already loyal.  
  
“What rubbish,” she spoke lightly to herself, rolling out kinks in her shoulder she hadn’t even worked hard enough to form. “He is Humanity’s Last Master, and I am one of the first Servants to answer his call. I must speak with him, or else Humanity may suffer.” And a Queen did not let their nation fall.  
  
Neither did they need permission to enter another’s room.  
  
Her hand depressed the door’s key, opening for her. “Master Fujimaru, I am…” Her voice stopped with an open jaw. A sight unmatched by all else she’d seen in her days before her.  
  
A man and a woman, making love… that was so far opposed to what she was seeing.  
  
A man fucking a blonde woman with the cock of a bull, a horse, a _demon_, and with the intensity to have said woman crumpled much like a rolled bale of hay, cum hanging from her worn body and far enough to have the wretched girth of the man’s cock show throughout her. Trailing up her spine from just above the ass it entered, to the head beginning to tip out of the blonde’s mouth.  
  
Scathach stared, unable to put to words what she was seeing.  
  
It was that hesitancy that cost her.  
  
“_By the order of the First Command Spell, I order you, Scathach of the Dun Saith, enter and submit to me.”_  
  
It cost her everything. All with Master Fujimaru holding his hand out towards her, flashing red with a used spell, never missing a thrust of his ass.  
  
The magic of the Command Spells wrapped unseen chains around her, making the lavender suited woman jerk as they clung to her. Breath left her, strength just as fast, and made her feel as if standing were a chore. Her legs stumbled into the room, holding up the warrior queen as if she had endured years of battle. She fell to her knees with as much grace.  
  
“_HRUGH~ HRUGH~!_” And on those knees, she had to witness as the woman he was fucking hacked and screamed as his cock ran through her. She could see underneath her now, see that cock smash through her, and see her face, tearing as she was used. Scathach knew her. _Everyone_ knew her.  
  
“King Artoria…” she let out, horrified now that she knew who it was. She imagined anything she felt, the king was enduring far worse.  
  
“_HUUUUURgh~~!_” _SPURT!_ Especially when the man came, and the woman was used not as a partner, but as a sleeve. One that failed even that regard, as Scathach witnessed the man’s balls clench and spray the far wall of his room.  
  
Douse it, like a hose… being fired through one of the most powerful Servants the Throne had to offer. The woman’s red eyes could not be any wider, even if her Shishou offered her his child.  
  
“Whoa… sorry about that,” Master Fujimaru spoke, hand releasing King Artoria’s hair. The long strands, hidden in her normally tightly woven bun, falling over her back and settling into the cum that caked and splattered over her. “Didn’t expect to see you so soon, so I had to use that spell on you. Hope it isn’t uncomfortable. Wouldn’t know it.” She fumed without a growl.  
  
“What is the meaning of this, Fujimaru.” Scathach would not bring herself to mention his title. “I have seen many things, offered many sights, but-”  
  
“This is one you haven’t seen before?” He finished for her. “Gotta admit, I thought if anyone from some historical past knew about it, it’d be you. Ireland isn’t exactly conservative with their sex. Then again, few ancient civilizations are.” The words came as he put his hands on Artoria Pendragon’s hips, the wide ass that had been fucked and reamed by a cock of inhuman proportions.  
  
_SCHLORP!_ And was promptly pushed off.  
  
Scathach could not avert her eyes as one of the greatest kings in all of humanity’s history was shoved off of a Master’s cock, like so much of a toy. Especially not as she hit the ground, rolling in the refuse of their mating, and settled against the corner of the wall. Her mouth was as gaping as her anus, and cum leaked from both ends. Tears stained her green eyes, just as the shivering overtook her skin.  
  
“She is still cumming,” Scathach spoke aloud. “Be it skill or magic, she is still rolling through orgasms.” Any answer was first interrupted by the man’s laughter.  
  
Laughter, hearty enough to have him lean back and force his cock into the air, still hard, cum splattered, and bouncing with his chest. The Shadowland Queen wasn’t aware of the origins of the cock _or_ the man’s laughter!  
  
“That was a great pun!” He clapped his hands. “She rolled off my cock and now she’s rolling through her pleasure! Man, I knew you’d have a thing for being funny, especially after we saw your student back in Fuyuki.” The diversion was too obvious.  
  
“Instead of Cu, perhaps you can speak of yourself,” she tried again, still bound by invisible chains on the floor, too weak to stand. “Or perhaps why you were using Sir Arotria Pendragon not unlike a fuck sleeve a whore borrows for her harsher clients.”  
  
“Well that’s just getting insulting. I don’t think of her _that_ little,” Fujimaru scratched his head, casually still, as he presented his cock towards Scathach. Her eyes bore it like a blade fresh from tempering. “I mean, I know I’m better, but I’m not about to throw her away. In fact, I kind of want to keep her around for a while, at least a year.”  
  
“What an oddly specific time,” Scathach spoke again, eyes trailing on the dick. She saw juices dripping from it, unable to imagine if it was cum, semen, drool, or something else. “Do I have such hopes you will not attack me until said time is up?”  
  
“Of course not! I’m going to fuck you right now.” He didn’t pause to gloat.  
  
He paused to walk forward and shove his cock against her breasts.  
  
Letting the mammoth head of his penis push at the cleavage of her outfit, making the elegant and ethereal lavender of her attire stretch, stain, and twist under the massive weight and heat of his dick. Ruined if not by that, then the liquids that stained it.  
  
“Have to fuck you, too. Otherwise you’d be getting out of the command spell in a day’s time, then that would really upset Chaldea. Just gotta make sure everyone I fuck really enjoys it. Trust me, it’s easier than it sounds.”  
  
“You need magic for this then? Does that not make you feel inadequate?” Her attempt to draw ire from a man proud of his cock. It would not be her first attempt.  
  
Sadly, it looked ineffective to the Japanese magus, grin ever present, even as he gyrated his hips, making his cock rub over her torso, staining her attire. And the queen could do nothing, not while a command seal forbade her.  
  
“Hardly. You are a super servant from mythology, able to take out literal monsters that terrorized countries. I have trouble with bed sheets in the morning.” The man admitted it so easily, even as his dick wiped up and down her suit, smearing its cum and juices over her. Her teeth grit until it felt as if her jaw would snap. “Plus, like I said, I have to take advantage of this now, because once the system starts running again, then it's going to basically be impossible to get you all to just come to me. And as much sense as it makes to use all my command seals? C’mon, that’s stupid for the long term.”  
  
He stopped talking, just long enough for him to grab that _massive_ shaft of his.  
  
_SPLAT!_ Then drop it over the Lancer’s face. The Queen of the Land of Shadows stared past one side of his dick, feeling the heat and liquid dripping off of the meaty shaft and into her hair. The musky smell was _impossible_ to ignore, especially while she was pinned by a command spell.  
  
“I use all my command spells, then what? What if something happens and we’re screwed cause I can’t summon a servant?” The question was added with a pump of his cock, forcing the shaft to run over her face, stopping as his balls clapped against her chin. So heavy, the Shadow Queen’s head had to move back with the force of it. Like a pair of maces tapping her face. “Anything was to happen, and then we could lose this last foothold of humanity. Much as I need to fuck with you Servants, I know we need to save humanity still. Be a pretty poor last hope if I literally screwed the command seals away.”  
  
He was a poor Master for so many reasons more than that.  
  
Namely, he was _fucking_ no less than three other servants until they were cum stuffed and pregnant, and she’d have to be more foolish than her former student to miss what he was attempting with her.  
  
_SPLAT!_ Especially as he pulled his cock back the several _feet_ necessary before the head of it was resting on her face, cum dribbling from the head. Scathach’s jaw trembled beneath it.  
  
“No, I just need a command seal, maybe two, to make sure you’re not going to suddenly murder me for honor or anything like that. Fast as my dad threw away my mom, I think I have a pretty good idea of messed up priorities. No need for me to wonder if you’d put your own pride above the fate of humanity.” Fujimaru didn’t wait for her response.  
  
_SLAP! SLAP!_ Not before lifting and dropping his cock on her face again. It felt like the flat of a sword beating her face, one tempered in steel it was so hot and hard. Even the slime of fucking that splattered across her face could be mistaken for the quenched oil of a blacksmith’s shop!  
  
“It might take more time, but it’s safer for everyone if I just use a command seal, or two, to bring you down to normal, then get you to enjoy the fucking that way. And trust me, you _will_ begin to enjoy it.” She had to wait a full moment before responding, out of the understanding that he was getting ready to fuck her.  
  
Scathach was not foolish enough to open her mouth when the head of his cock was laying on top of her lips. She had to wait until his head sized balls were at her chin instead, smothering her in the musk. Deplorable still, but preferred to a throat fucking.  
  
“I am quite sure I will not.”  
  
“Not what.” Her growl was muted beneath his teasing.  
  
“Not submit.”  
  
“Rin was just as sure, when she came searching for me before all of this. Luvia actually fell within the first fucking, though she was just as vocal about not falling prey.”  
  
“They are magi empowered by goddesses. I have divinity written into my history.”  
  
“And I have magic literally crested into my balls.” He _ground_ said balls against her chin, forcing the lavender haired Servant to purse her lips, unwilling to let the slime and taste of them pervade her mouth. “I think you can understand they’d have to be, being able to get Servants pregnant and all.”  
  
“… Magic or not, I will not fall.” Her stance didn’t change.  
  
“No one thinks they’ll fall until they trip,” Fujimaru’s response was almost painfully simple. “You_ have_ to realize that, being a former teacher yourself, right? Don’t tell me the great Cu Chulainn came to you thinking he was a failure?”  
  
“You speak to me… as if you _don’t_ have a penis on my face…”  
  
“Have to, because this is about to become the norm.” The idea made the cold blood of the Shadowland queen _boil_. “Seriously, it is. The rest of the women get naked, I get to fucking them, and I talk to them about things like this. What has to happen that day, the things we've been through, what they’re used to doing, or what kind of kids they’re about to give birth to.” Boil like a smelter’s tampered iron. “How else do you think I talk to Artoria and Rin? Trust me, I know I’m better, being the _Master_ and all, but I’m not about to act like a hulking brute. Won’t get anything done if I do that.”  
  
“You shall not _do_ anything with me, Fujimar-”  
  
“_By the order of the Second Command Spell, I order you, Scathach of the Dun Saith, open your mouth and cross your legs.”_  
  
Her body fell with those words.  
  
Squatting on the floor already, it was only too easy for someone as agile and flexible as her to cross her legs. She balanced, arching her back, and angling her posterior out. Her mouth fell open as well, just as commanded, tongue flopping out as she looked up at her _despicable_ Master. Him and the cock he still dragged over her face.  
  
Scathach felt it, saw it, as the head dragged back with his hips, stopping only when it was resting on her jaw, on her tongue.  
  
She could do _nothing_ but taste it, smell its musk, and see the glint in her _vile_ Master’s eyes.  
  
Fujimaru Ritsuka held his cock there for a moment, letting her know just what kind of power he had over her. Making her present herself like one of the Celtic whores for him, despite her divinity and prestige. It was the same state the goddesses had found themselves in, doubtlessly. No different than even the King of Knights.  
  
The same king that had been reamed through, fucked from ass to mouth, and cum in so many times even Scathach was unsure if the blonde’s stomach would ever reform, let alone if she’d be able to walk again without a limp.  
  
Scathach’s red eyes bore her, and Ritsuka let her stare at the fallen Artoria. Just like he said. This was the new normal, and he _wanted_ her to know that.  
  
Then, she was fucked.  
  
_“HACH~”_ Starting with his cock in her mouth.  
  
The size of it made her jaw nearly unlatch, forcing her already wide mouth to gape further. Her tongue was crushed underneath the girth of it, assaulted by the taste of his seed, Artoria’s cum, and his meat itself. In no time, it forced past her lips, hitting the back of her throat and rooting itself into her. Every breath of air Scathach managed to gasp past her nostrils, mouth utterly sealed against the shaft, was met with the stench of his musk.  
  
And it was only the head.  
  
“Not a bad start,” he _complimented _her. The Shadowland’s Queen glared up at him, angered that her eyes were not Mystic in nature, or else she could have killed him. “I’d say you’re in the upper tier of blowjobs I’ve gotten, still not quite the best. Though I’ll admit that’s because some of the women I’ve fucked actually got into it. Plus, you are kinda tight lipped.” She did not appreciate the pun, not while the head of his cock was in her mouth.  
  
“_MPH!_” But she could do nothing but moan against it, legs shivering, writhing to escape, but the command seal binding them like the vines of her sister’s craft. She could do nothing as the black haired Japanese man reached forward, foregoing his cock shaft, and grabbing her hair instead.  
  
“No need to talk with your mouth full,” he crudely joked. “Besides, I think you might need help fitting it all in there. Even a queen needs some help, right?” She didn’t have a moment to respond.  
  
Not before she felt him push against her head, tilting it back and straightening out her throat as a consequence. The girthy head of his already monstrous cock ground against her esophagus, churning bubbles that spluttered out of her nose. It was the closest to spitting on his cock as she could manage. What a fearful mistake that was.  
  
_“HUUGHGH~! HAaaaAARKCchchl~!_” The unwillful sound of air rapidly vacating her lungs overtook the room, done in time with the man _pushing_ his dick down her throat.  
  
It wasn’t a thrust, not like a lance. It couldn’t be, not _this_ slow.  
  
But it had to be, because her body was letting _no one_ easily enter her, a curse made by her own design centuries ago. And now it was being used against her.  
  
Because it forced the monstrous sized dick of the man to trail down her throat slowly enough to not only allow herself to adjust, but also for Fujimaru to appreciate the expression of dawning defeat etching across her gaze.  
  
“For someone determined to fight, you sure are crying a lot.” His voice brokered no sympathy. “Again, not as much as the other women I’ve fucked, less than Luvia Edelfelt, but a hell of a lot more than Artoria. I only just got her to calm down after… nah, that’s not important right now.” His attention returned to her, and her tearful red eyes. “I can’t quit when I’m only halfway done.”  
  
The meaning was not lost. Not even as she felt his dick spear through the remainder of her throat, and began to breach her stomach.  
  
Though having lain with men before, Scathach had _never_ taken a stallion as many other maidens had done so. Her sister was the one who would often ask the Goddess Epona for steeds to satisfy her with, while the Queen of the Land would look for the warriors who could impress her, if only for a time.  
  
She regretted not imitating her younger sibling now, because maybe then her body could have withstood the pleasure being fucked into her.  
  
“There we go, _niiiice_ and deep.” Ritsuka let out a sigh as he started to drive his hips further in, grinding to let his balls wave back and forth, slapping her distended throat and perched upwards chin. Scathach herself couldn’t even twist her head, fucked so thoroughly through by the dick that even a shiver of her shoulders made her throat lurch, and her _Master_ moan. “Still got a bit to go, but not bad for a first lunge. But you want me to finish this, right?” The sound of spit spurting past his cock was her own answer. “That’s the spirit!”  
  
And he thrust.  
  
_WHUMP!_ Scathach felt the lavender tights around her ass stretch to burst.  
  
It took the Lancer a moment, one filled with the delirium of suffocation and forced pleasure, to understand what had happened.  
  
“Huh, didn’t think I’d get that far that quickly,” Fujimaru spoke up from above her. The ring in her ears kept her from hearing him clearly. It didn’t appear he cared. “But it still feels like I’m pushing against something. I _know _it should take more than this to fuck you through, so maybe I’m just pushing out a plug you’ve got up there. Is that the truth of it? Does the Queen of the Shadow Lands and master of the Lance practice with a nice hard tube shoved up her ass?”  
  
Scathach couldn’t answer and he knew that. Not when she couldn’t take in a breath of air without forcing herself to endure his musk, and press her chest against her clothing even harder. Her outfit, one already fashioned to be tight and unrestrictive, was now strained to the point of bursting.  
  
“Maybe, maybe not. Could be you’re just a hair easier to get through then Artoria. Might sound like a joke, but she is a bit of a hard ass. You’re at least easier to talk to.” Scathach wished, as if it were her solitary wish on the grail, to be able to clench her jaw upon the dick. But the distending of her throat, coupled with the limitation of her strength, made it impossible. “Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll soften you up. I was able to loosen the king up, so the queen shouldn’t be that much harder, right?”  
  
Her response was unintelligible.  
  
“_GLAGH! HRAAGH~!_” The sound of vacating air was all she managed, and only as the man pulled his cock out of her mouth. Mouth, guts, and throat, not in that said order.  
  
The Queen of the Shadowlands watched as slobber, _her_ slobber, trailed up the man’s enormous dick as it was pulled out of her. The cum and semen that coated it missing, doubtlessly left inside of her. She could taste it, between the heat, musk, and _bile_ that was dragged out of her. The taste, and the pleasure it was _forced_ to bring her, made Scathach’s legs shiver. Not at all assisted by the forced command to keep her legs crossed.  
  
“Well that was thrust one,” Fujimaru spoke up, head of his cock still trailing at the back of her bent throat. It was impossible for Scathach to tell if the heat she breathed with came from the frictional force of his cock distending in her, or the rage that was billowing from her core. The red eyes of the Shadow Queen, one capable of making warriors shiver, was met with the _vile_ Master’s confident smile. “I think we should see about another hundred.” And there was the reason why.  
  
“_HUGH~”_ The sound of vacating air once again filled the room, right as Fujimaru fucked her throat. Her body billowed out to match. This time with an increase in pace.  
  
The sensation of her ass being spread by the dick once more overcame her, her suit crying out as slobber drained from her, and her eyes crossed.  
  
“_HURCch~!_” Then he pulled out, pushing at her forehead to force his dick to leave her. It dragged air from her again, making slobber and precum drip from her nostrils in the same powerful act. Her mind spun with it, harder than it had even when her students had managed to land a blow on her. “_HRAYCH~!_” But she was given no relief.  
  
He thrust into her again, beating at her from mouth to ass and making her knees tremble. Her skin-tight outfit was not faring well through the harsh abuse, especially as the thrusts grew in number.  
  
Thrusts and _fucking_ that were making her mouth slobber and drain, dripping to her thighs and bouncing with the force of his beatings. His head-sized balls clapping at her chin and beating at her throat, doubtlessly going to bruise her for the coming days if the Prana was still in short supply. But Ritsuka did not seem to mind. Not while he had a woman to fuck.  
  
“_GLaaa~~”_ Fuck through. _RIP!_ Until even her clothing gave out.  
  
“There it is~,” the man practically _sang_ as the sound of her clothing ripping gave out. “Was wondering when I’d finally get that garment of yours to give. Used to everyone else having something on I can at least strip off of them, but figures the famed queen of Dun Saith would have underwear on _under_ her clothes. A full-body panty-hose no less.”  
  
His words were paused, just enough time to drag his cock back and forth, slow short thrusts and pulls. The purpose was obvious, seeing as he _flossed_ his dick through her, to the point she could feel him hitting the floor she crouched over, _impaling_ her on something somehow worse than an enemy’s pike.  
  
“Everyone else was either naked underneath or fucked from the opposite end. You? Had to screw you this way, because I couldn’t really get you to strip without that third command spell. And like I said, have to be practical.” Practical he says, even as he continues to use he as a dick sleeve, the head of his dick out of her ass. “Well, up we go.”  
  
If it were possible, the four words brought her fear.  
  
“_HRaaaaGHG~!_” But not nearly so much as the vile Japanese man leaning back, and hoisting Scathach up off of the ground, just as he promised.  
  
As Fujimaru stood up, the Shadow Land Queen was kept on his dick, nearly sliding down it if possible. No, she _was_ sliding down it. To the point where her chin was nestled between the scrotum of his ball sack, held up by the massive weight of his testicles, and her nose was smothered against the base of his dick, forced to breath in the stench of his musk.  
  
Scathach shivered, be it with nigh _impossible_ mixture pleasure, delirium, and rage. That mixture of feelings increased _further_ with the man’s next action.  
  
Petting her, like a _bitch_.  
  
“There we go, just the way I like it,” he commented easily. “Warm, tight, and with room to grow.” Scathach did not agree.  
  
Not while her legs were curled up until her heels pressed against her ass cheeks, nearly indenting them, and her arms folded over her breasts. Intentional or not, the rolling feeling of pleasure _burning_ in her made her body flex inward, trying to avoid the sensation. The effect couldn’t be more opposite of what she wanted.  
  
“You know, it’s a shame your hair is so long. Makes it hard to really appreciate what I’m looking at.” His words were matched by action, the petting hand combing down her lavender locks, tracing them as they flowed over her back, hiding her ass, or what little they could with his cock pushing out of it. “I mean, it tickles the head of my dick, and it’ll be great to pull on later, but it's one of those things, you know? Eh, maybe you don’t, women have different priorities and all that. Speaking of.”  
  
Scathach’s impaled body _and_ mind were spun once more, namely as the boy who was her master turned. Turned, then began to walk, her bouncing on his dick.  
  
“_HPM! HPM!” _The hopelessly weak protests were let out as she was walked, a cock cozy for the man who had tamed uncountable women and even some of the divine. Slobber dripped past the seal of her lips, splattering at his feet, even as she felt more of his precum dribbling over her ass, staining her already ruined and torn outfit.  
  
“Don’t worry, we’re not going far,” he spoke, almost as if to _comfort_ her, the shame of it all. “Just don’t want to do too much to you all at once. Fuck you too hard and I send you back to the Throne of Heroes. Wouldn’t that be a fun thing to have written on your history? Being fucked to death by a man who’d never fought a battle.”  
  
Fujimaru patted her head, _twice_. Dogs were treated with more kindness.  
  
“Juuust need a good place to sit, and probably to lie back on when we’re done.” He spoke as he took steps. Slow, _teasing_, footfalls, each one making Scathach bounce on his cock, hard enough to have her hair billow down her back. She could just barely screw her eyes upwards, seeing his grinning visage, and know for certainty it was all intentional. “You’re in luck though, seeing as I’ve already screwed Artoria, Rin and Luvia earlier. If I hadn’t, you might have been jumping into the deep end. Instead, you get the first fuck lite.”  
  
_WUMP!_ He sat down, Scathach barely being able to tell it was the bed, and then only because he bounced with her. She was lucky she didn’t _spin_ on his dick, and the idea that that could happen was thrown into her pool of a mind.  
  
“There we go, now let’s position you just right,” Fujimaru spoke on, shifting across the bed. “And… good.” She did not know what was adjusted, or why he was satisfied. “With that… let’s continue~.”  
  
Then he started to thrust.  
  
Scathach was made to endure as his balls thrust forward, wrapping against her chin like a flail’s end. Each one a powerful object in their own right, and beating against her slobber coated chin without restraint. No, restraint was the one thing that he would not offer her.  
  
_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!_ Not when he was literally _flossing_ her body with his cock.  
  
Her red eyes, demonic and infused with the power of the Shadows Lands, were only made to bear the sight of his pubes falling and returning, her nose smothered in his pelvis and forced to endure the stench of the man. Him and the _many_ others he bragged about fucking!  
  
Scathach’s anus, gut, throat, and mouth stretched around the invading pike, shivering with every bit of motion it offered, sending pleasure spiking through her body with a sensation she could only _imagine_ to be the Yin-Yan equivalent of Gae Bolg’s offensive power!  
  
Instead of making the opponent’s body fill with bloody spikes, it instead made her every nerve twist and writhe as if infused with pleasure!  
  
“Now you’re getting into it.” Fujimaru spoke proudly above her. One hand knotted into her hair, the other at her shoulder. “You’re as tight as Rin the first time I fucked her on that train, and a hell of a lot tighter than her sister. Maybe that’s just because you’re not used to being fucked by a cock like mine.” No one was used to a cock like his, and she was loathe to admit it even in silence.  
  
She couldn’t even _choke_ properly, his cock was so large it literally made her lips seal around it. If that humiliation wasn’t enough, then the idea that every time he pushed and pulled his cock in and out of her, he was leaving behind a trail of cum, sealed her humiliation.  
  
All the men of Ireland had desired her before, and none of them were able to so much as grace the sight of her bosom. Not even Shishou before he left to find his army and children. She was a queen of the Shadowlands opposite the _whore_ that was Queen Medb.  
  
And yet the command spells still kept her legs crossed and mouth open, for him to treat her as nothing more than a whore. Sliding up and down on the cock of a man who had a leash on her with the ways of magic.  
  
_Pitiful_.  
  
“Hey, don’t loosen up yet, we still got some more fun to have.” Fujimaru almost sounded _disappointed_ that she was becoming easier to fuck. “That’ll just paint a bad picture for you, the Queen of warriors suddenly being done in by one cock. At least the King of Knights is still putting up a fight.  
  
What Scathach _wanted_ to do was bite down on his cock, severing it with the strength of her body. She wanted to have him writhe, even as she pulled what amounted to a pike out of her body, from mouth to ass, and force him to bleed out, and transfer power to someone, _anyone_ else in the facility.  
  
But instead, she only continued to slowly climb up his cock when he pushed on her shoulder, than drip back down as he let go. Watched the pubes of his cock slowly drift away, then climb closer to her, tickling her nose when it did, feeling his balls slap at her as well. All of that, and the knowledge that her ass was being given the treatment of a reverse reaming, opening up by the force of the dick plunging through her.  
  
“If you’re still feeling down, maybe I just have to pick up the pace. Bad form to have the woman do anything. Not when your job at the moment is to just get fucked, am I right?” Her red eyes _tried_ to stare down at him.  
  
But all she could see was the bright smile of his, blue eyes looking past her and at her ass, doubtlessly where his cock was _climbing_ out of.  
  
“Better pick this up then. Don’t want your first time to be uninspired. Afterall, I gotta have you begging for this soon!” She would never do such a thing! She was the famed lancer of Ireland, more so than even the Child of Light! She would-.  
  
“_HRUCH~ HURCH RHUCH~!_” Air was finally beat into and out of her again, this time as he moved his hands to her hips and started _bouncing _her.  
  
Bouncing so that his cock vanished into her ass and up her gut, only to shoot out as leave her womb crushed and cunt clenched. Hitting his balls against his chin as if truly attempting to bruise her, slapping at her chin and throat as it was distended by his dick! Her hair was waving into her face, slapping at her and his skin, even as she felt her uniform tearing apart!  
  
“Almost… almost…” Fujimaru started to speak, his pace deepening as he let out long groans. Fingers knitted against her skin and hair, pulling until her already stuck head felt as if it were being forced to move. It made her lungs clench, muscles stretch, and the few nerves in her brain that _weren’t_ being drowned in pleasure to finally be pulled under.  
  
She was cumming… he was fucking her this hard and she was cumming… cumming.  
  
“_Here it comes!_ And so was he.  
  
_“MPHPH~~!_” the sound of tortured pleasure finally flew past her lips, in a stream of slobber and spuddle, as she felt his already massive cock shoot out the liquid. Through her entire body like a force feed.  
  
_SPURT! SPURT!_ Only to shoot out her other end, and coat her body in the hot seed.  
  
It was splashing back out of her as it was pooled and fucked out of her ass, coating her twisted and curled legs, up her back, _staining_ her hair and outfit, and flowing back through her mouth. It was coating her completely inside and out. Enough that even more of it shot out of her nose.  
  
Her vision was blinded by cum, as her body was all but completely consumed by it. Filled and ruined until there was nothing left.  
  
Scathach’s mind was a mess she didn’t recognize. Her body was a twisted toy she couldn’t fathom. Her senses were stained with sensations she’d never dreamed. Everything about this was wrong, and in ways that _no one_ could articulate.  
  
And still… she hung on her _Master’s_ cock, like a toy.  
  
“Ah… that’s better.” _Master_ Fujimaru spoke above her, his hand in her cum stained hair. “Even if I gave myself a handicap, or three, that was still a hell of a effort. Maybe I should work from the ass first next time, no fun if you can’t talk back.” She was still too cum stained to even look up at him.  
  
It was taking minutes for the cum that covered her face to drip out of the way, and even then, all the Irish Lancer could see was Fujimaru’s cum stained pubes. It was difficult for her to imagine a more depressing position.  
  
_WHOOSH!_ Then the door opened, followed by a clatter of heels.  
  
“Hello master~~” It wasn’t one voice, it was two. _Two_ voice, two people, two entities.  
  
Both of them Scathach recognized, even as she shivered through _hundreds_ of minute orgasms ripping through her body.  
  
“Hey Rin, hey Luvia, good to see you,” the absolute casual response of her _Master_ came, even as he kept a hand knotted in her head, cum laced and stained as it was. “Guess you already can tell your plan worked, getting the Shadowland Queen in here.”  
  
“You requested it, and it is _nothing_ for a woman who measures worth to offer her a… slighted balance.” Astraea spoke, her laughter, that of a prideful magus, biting. “And she is being worn appropriately for accepting the deal! It fills me with jealousy to see it~.”  
  
“Not as much as _this_ sight,” Ishtar spoke, her heels clicking as she walked towards the wall. They turned from clicks to splashes, doubtlessly hitting the pool of cum Fujimaru had fired out. “I always knew the famed King of Knights would look appropriate dressed in white, but I suppose that even I didn’t have a fair guess for how much was needed. I guess it takes a mortal eye to measure what is appropriate for mortals to wear.”  
  
There was a hiccup of noise, and the popping of a bubble.  
  
“And _still_ she tries to speak. I only hope she learned the lessons her knights never could.” This time, the goddess’s laughter, one of Mesopotamia came with a ire of self-satisfaction. “It only stands that she is trained for this in some manner, given what her sister did to her to birth Mordred. I suppose that is why she still endures while the Irish _bitch_ over there is already slobbering on Master’s cock.”  
  
_SLAP!_ Scathach’s plugged mouth moaned as a hand clapped her ruined ass.  
  
“Nonsense Rin, clearly the more used Servant in the room is Artoria. Well, after _I_ suppose.” The laughter the two shared was horrific. “But look! You can see the head of Master’s dick still, but just as well the clenching of this woman’s holes. She is fighting like Aphrodite when gazing at her father’s form, so _wanton_, but knowing that her mother would strike her down.”  
  
“That does describe her to a T, doesn’t it?” Fujimaru spoke again. His knitted hand in her hair petting her. “You think she needs a break from this then? I’ll admit I kind of do.” In that quick moment, Scathach felt what she thought she wouldn’t for weeks to come  
  
_Relief_.  
  
It was dangerously short lived.  
  
“Oh heavens no!” “Please no Master!” The pair of _useless_ goddesses responded. “You promised us another night if we were able to procure this queen for you! You can’t throw us away like that!”  
  
“Not when we are already so close. It would be _most_ inappropriate to not take advantage of us before it’s time.” Laughter filled the room.  
  
And Scathach could see _none_ of it. Only consumed with a vision of white curly hairs, matched by a smell that would knock out Fergus, and already had hardened mind breaking.  
  
There was no lower than this.   
  
“Yeah, you two are right. Can’t say no to a pair of wonderful broodmares, can I?” The _girls laughed_ at the comment. “Help me get her off, we gotta suit stuff her first.”  
  
“Suit stuff her? What does that mean?”  
  
“Oh Rin, you foolish little girl. You wouldn’t know, running around in those thin clothes of yours.”  
  
“And _you_ don’t know the relief of master’s touch without ducking into a room, so we both have our fruits.”  
  
“Girls. Girls… just help me out here.” Fujimaru’s hands were on Scathach’s shoulders. Then, with the order the pair of goddesses had their hands at her crossed feet. The lavender haired lancer shivered as she felt it.  
  
_Schllloorop~!_ Then she _spasmed _as she was wrenched and pulled off of his cock. Watching it vacate her, every _terrifying_ inch of the feet it possessed, until the head was aimed at her own.  
  
She fell back onto the bed uselessly, anus still gaped and mouth open, legs unable to uncross and back straight as her lance. Scathach could do nothing as she was likely visible through and through, and with the _monstrous_ tool hovering above her.  
  
Just as terrifying were the goddesses she thought comrades kneeling on either side of her. Thought once because of appearance, but altered now.  
  
Altered with full bellies and large breasts, naked as a baby’s birth. Blonde and black haired women grinning like the whores in the streets. _Pregnant_ whores.  
  
“Now… lets stuff that suit right up.” Scathach had no time to ponder what was next.  
  
Not before the cock of the man was pushed into her outfit, ghosting over her wet clit, and making her tremble at its girth once more. Her neck was unable to bend and see it, slowly climbing up her stomach, but she could feel its head, its dampness from going through her body, and the trail its head was leaving.  
  
“And now… I squeeze.” Scathach didn’t know what that meant.  
  
_SPURT! _Not until she felt him cumming again, by_ command_ no less. And this time, it wasn’t with the full assaulting force that turned goddesses and royalty into slaves.  
  
It was a stream that was being sprayed beneath her tights, and _filling_ them up.  
  
She had heard of a treat the royals of the celts would eat long ago, where a soft cream was inserted into dough before it was put through the bakery. In that time, it was meant to be a messy but fulfilling dish for after meals, for the kings to have.  
  
Her suit was being treated like that, and the creamy center of _Ritsuka’s cum_ was filling her suit up.  
  
Up until she felt it start to spray out of the outer edges of her uniform, up her neckline, the balls of her feet, and even the torn hole where his dick was implanted. With an equally debilitating slowness, he drew it out.  
  
“Wow~! She looks more glazed than _I_ did after our train ride those months ago.”  
  
“Or me after you two double-teamed me a week ago. Even Artoria doesn’t look as cum stuffed as she does.”  
  
“Not in the _slightest~. Uhahaha~!_” The laughter came with hands on her lavender hair, combing it through the cum and slime that coated her. A used thing, a messy object to point and laugh at…  
  
“So, now that she’s ready, why don’t we continue, _master~?_”  
  
“Oh yes! I want to go now!”  
  
“We will, in _juuust_ a second.” They were silent, bending backwards, to make room for their _Master_ to loom over her.  
  
Cum stuffed to the point where bending her limbs made his semen swirl across her skin, and she was still unable to shut her throat for the reaming she went through, Scathach could only tear as she stared up at the grinning visage of the man.  
  
“I don’t want to use a Command Seal for it, like I said, but if you want to get off this bed, you can.” The words were surely some delusion, or a spell cast illusion. She couldn’t imagine who’d done… _this_ to her would suddenly let her up. “I’m serious, you can, but you might want to make room soon. Otherwise you might be used as a cushion for these two.” The meaning became clear.  
  
_GLOMP~_ Especially as their hands started to play with her body, breasts and all, and it _smeared_ the cum on her like a sick lotion.  
  
“She’s soft enough for it. Maybe we _should_ use her for that.”  
  
“If she doesn’t move, you can.”  
  
Scathach couldn’t ignore the opening. She did all that she could to avoid it.  
  
With great effort she _wrenched_ her body up, rolling to do so. Her breasts floundered, even if the act made the cum stick and writhe around her. It came out in spurts, hitting her chin and legs, staining her, and she kept forcing her body to roll. She ignored the laughter from the others, not until she was on the edge of the bed.  
  
A strength only the royal like her could possess, she forced her body to turn, until her feet clicked on the floor, and she was standing again, for as loose as that term was.  
  
Especially if her hardly closed anus still _dripped_ with cum, and her mouth was still unable to shut properly. Her thighs stuck together as she stood, trying to keep herself upright and away from the trio of debauched individuals, two of them _pregnant_ at that.  
  
She turned, stared, and still couldn’t find a place to put a word in otherwise.  
  
It was impossible with Fujimaru’s bright callous grin looking at her, even as the clearly ruined goddesses serviced him.  
  
Scathach was standing in front of the lurid display, the act of debauchery that not even the most horrendous of Irish men would dare to commit. Far from something unheard of for the fool who had fucked her and Artoria Pendragon through. Not men who were raised to see women with respect.  
  
They would never have a trio of them worshipping their cock, _two_ of them not only pregnant, but goddesses at that. Scathach loathed that she hadn’t seen it before. But even now, she could do little more than stare, stand and wait, not even naked as they were. No, she was far worse.  
  
She was standing up on trembling legs, her once pristine outfit of gods’ design, not only torn about her cunt and ass, but also filled beyond any measurable brim with cum.  
  
Oh yes, the Queen of Shadows was literally _covered_ with cum. Inside _and_ out.  
  
And she was made to watch as the man who did it to her ruined other women, other _goddesses_.  
  
“Oh~ I can taste her on you, Master!”  
  
“She’s spicy, so much better than that boring sweet tang. And you haven’t even tamed her yet~.”  
  
“It won’t be long, will it? You were able to make me appreciate you _so_ much faster~!”  
  
The pair of goddesses spoke back and forth, language barely comprehensible between their slaving over his cock. Licking, kissing, and attempting to swallow what they could. Scathach’s red eyes _bore_ down on them.  
  
“You see how hard she’s staring at us? I think she’s jealous~.” Ishtar… _Rin’s_ laughter came as a dollop of his cum fell from his cock head to her hair. She almost tilted her head back to catch it.  
  
“I think she’s jealous~.” Astraea… _Luvia_ corrected, _incorrectly_, as her head ran up and down the length. “She hasn’t had the chance to truly service Master yet.”  
  
“Give it time, she’ll get her chance.”  
  
“Of course she will, but first…”  
  
The pair turned from her, letting their Master put a hand to his chin, and watched Scathach.  
  
He watched her humiliation as his cock was serviced by the pair of near primordial goddesses, and he did so with a grin. Her jaw was only _just_ starting to work, but she still couldn’t bend her lips enough to make a frown of disgust deep enough. It always seemed too shallow.  
  
“That’s it girls, keep it up.” He patted the blonde’s head, for Scathach couldn’t see her as Astraea or Luvia. “You both need to eat up, and I’m sure there’s something left in there for you to eat. Otherwise, I guess you’ll just have to lick the king clean, or maybe the Lancer’s holes.”  
  
“Again~?” Ishtar… or perhaps Rin, or maybe neither now, asked almost remorsefully. “But it’s _so_ much tastier when it comes right from your cock, Master.”  
  
“It’s warm, thick, and _so_ much easier to digest. I don’t like the cold clumps that cling to the bodies of the others.”  
  
“Well, can’t help it sometimes. After all, priority one is knocking up the rest of the girls. You two are already taken care of there.” The comment made the two _laugh_. “The rest of it is for you to eat, but like I said, the rest. And with a new girl, we gotta make sure she gets pregnant, too.”  
  
Pregnant… her… that was an idea that made Scathach’s already bloated gut churn. The idea of it… the horror… but then relief.  
  
He’d done nothing to her cunt yet. It was all anal. _Everything._  
  
“But Master, you haven’t gotten her pregnant yet, have you?”  
  
Scathach was a woman scorned, used, abused, and toyed with, in so many ways over the past hour that the idea of her having any sense of pride was thrown away.  
  
But she was sure, be it today or when Ritsuka left… she would _kill_ a Roman Goddess.  
  
Especially when the man snapped his fingers, as if the idea were brand new.  
  
“You’re absolutely right!” He grinned brightly. “And I think I have just the answer for this!” She did not know what it was.  
  
Not until he held up his hand, with the one good Command Spell on it.  
  
“Normally only good for Servants, getting them out of tricky situations or empowering them for a turn. Buuut Olga did tell me about how they could be used on a Magus themselves, if they know how to channel the energy. And thanks to my cock magic, I know all about channeling energy.”  
  
Scathach stared, red eyes shivering, dollops of cum falling off of her, as she saw that Command Spell start to shine.  
  
He didn’t say a word, he didn’t _do_ anything. Nothing.  
  
But the light from the red traced symbol on his hand glowed and faded, and his smile was brighter when he was done.  
  
“There we go,” Fujimaru spoke proudly. “Now then… let’s knock on heaven’s door, shall we?”

* * *

The room was a mess, and she was worse.  
  
In the middle of the fuck fest, The Queen of the Shadow Lands had lost track of what was happening. In the moments after their Master had endowed his cock with energy befitting true magic, he had started to fuck them all.  
  
He had ‘fed’ Rin and Luvia cum from his cock enough that their already swollen bellies bloated more, and then forced even more of it to come flowing out of their anus. He had picked up and fucked Artoria without restraint, cunt, ass, and all else, even spraying her down before throwing her to the bed.  
  
Then… he had fucked her.  
  
There wasn’t a memory of it in her mind. Because when he started to fuck her, she lost it.  
  
Her already worn mind had split, doubtlessly because of the submission command spell before, and her body was forced to writhe and squirm as Fujimaru fucked her cunt standing up. She was knocked off of her feet so many times, but every time her cunt clenched and she started to fall, he would pull her back down, leaving the head of his cock buried in her, then fuck her again.  
  
Just as many for her orgasms, she lost track of the number of times he had cum in her.  
  
Whatever that number was, it was enough to not only distend her gut like she was pregnant, but also blow her outfit off.  
  
Her pride was gone, tattered and cum covered on the floor, and without a trace of sanity left to her. Mouth hanging open, cum drooling from her lips, and long lavender hair more of a blob of white then the ethereal collection of locks.  
  
Scathach was on her own two legs, but she doubted anyone could refer to it as standing.  
  
Bow legged, shaking knees, dripping with cum out of her cunt and anus like a river’s flow, and only a mocking wind’s blow away from sending her tumbling down. Upright she may have been, but right up she was not. And all the while, naked like the other three women in their _Master’s_ room, she could only shiver as she stood. Even a step would send her tumbling down.  
  
“You know, if nothing else, I’d think that proves you’re as much a warrior as any Servant that could have been summoned,” Fujimaru spoke up, and the tone he bore could be nothing else but mocking. She couldn’t hear it as anything else. “But, then again, the only other servants I have to compare to are the literal King Arthur and then a couple of Magi who were endowed with godhood. Some people have all the luck, am I right?” He laughed.  
  
Laughed as he and she turned to see the other three women. The two Pseudo-Servants, Rin Tohsaka and Luvia Edelfelt, were laying on the bed, their full stomachs clear for all to see. How she had missed them earlier was either a testament to Da Vinci’s magic… or her lack of Prana.  
  
Artoria was the worse off of them all, and the idea that Scathach would be in her shoes made her already shivering body tremble, near enough to send her face-vaulting into the floor.  
  
The famed King of Knights, blonde bun undone and letting the extent of her hair flow, only to be stained and caked with cum and semen, turning her into something more akin to a ball of cum and lust than a knight to aspire to. It wasn’t helped that even with the amount of cum she was caked in, the reaming of her ass and cunt were more than apparent, stretched to the point that a fist could comfortably fit in _either _of her holes. Worse off as she was… they all looked the same.  
  
They all had the same sloven expression about them. The same crossed eyes, rolled up until only the faintest glimpse of color could be seen, mouths agape, from either pleasure, cumming, or the cock that had driven them open, and lips upturned, grinning like mad.  
  
Scathach dare not raise a hand to her own face, for fear of feeling the same expression beneath her mask of semen.  
  
“Well,” Fujimaru started. _CLAP!_ Before slapping his hands together. “Even though I’d like to go another round tonight, Da Vinci did give me the heads up that the Prana system is going to be restored soon, and I know that _everyone_ would be more than a little suspicious if we weren’t ready to jump into the first singularity.” The sense he spoke with was horrendous to Scathach.  
  
Namely because it reminded her too much of another ruler she had to bear with, a queen deserving of a pike of her own… but whose lust kept her armies prepared. Mouth gaping, dripping with cum from the reaming and deepthroat, even trying to force out a moan made Scathach’s body clench.  
  
“Whoa! Whoa there, easy now,” Ritsuka held out his hands, as if to catch her. She’d rather fall backwards and break her neck then fall into his arms, _again_. “Don’t go forcing yourself like that. Need to learn to take it easy, especially when you start to show. Might need to follow Rin’s example about taking it easy.” His grin was appalling.  
  
His words were damning.  
  
“Don’t worry, think I figured out from the last two their only showing cause of their goddess cores. Speeding up their pregnancy. You don’t have that.” Despite her wishes, he still tapped her.  
  
The light rapping at her stomach nearly sent her over, unable to keep her balance. He didn’t try and catch her.  
  
_SPLAT!_ True to her wish, she fell on the floor rather than his arms. And Scathach, the Queen of the Shadow Lands, was laying in a _pool_ of cum, all from one man.  
  
“Take five there, I’m sure you need it. Da Vinci has got this room wired up to keep you safe. Just… make sure you don’t try and leave looking like that. It’ll be awfully hard to keep anyone around if they see you.” He _walked_ away from her, easily despite the ruined state of everyone else in the room.  
  
He _hummed_ as he grabbed clothes from his closet, putting them on, and hiding the debauched acts he’d done for the past _day_. He hummed… as he stepped over her, wiping his feet off in her hair, like a thing.  
  
“I _am_ serious though, about leaving,” her _Master_ spoke up. “You leave, I get in trouble, all the servants are dismissed, and everything goes to hell. Literally, if the incineration is literal.” She had forgotten that, she had forgotten it through the orgasms and gut fucking she’d endured. “So if you want to punish me, you can do that, just know what’ll happen if you do.”  
  
_WHOOSH!_ The door opened, and the Shadowland queen was afraid to turn and see someone else standing there. Instead, all she heard was their _Master_ stepping out. When he spoke again, she could _hear_ the smile on his face.  
  
“It’s just the fate of humanity.”  
  
_Whoosh!_ It was a cold dark reminder of it… enough for the cum stained woman to keep herself small on the ground, bow-legged, fucked through, and mindless as the rest of the servants.  
  
Just another Servant to help procreate the world…  
  
_What a challenge~._


End file.
